Spyro and Heroes 3: Light vs Dark
by The True Crossover King
Summary: Discontinued...
1. Chapter 1: A New Evil?

VGKoP: Hello this is just a preview of the 3rd Season, not that I'm going to work on it, but if someone wins a Question Game and suggest that I continue adding chapters I will but Lon's Revenge hasn't even gotten to the 10th chapter yet. So prepare for the 10-question game coming up. Anyways Enjoy. Major Spoiler if you read it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dragon Realms….

2 years later…

The Sun was shining so bright and all of the people in the Dragon Realms were having fun except for one purple dragon. His name was obviously Spyro the Dragon. Spyro was now a muscular adult Dragon, but ever since he and his other 17 buds have finally killed Lon, he was very bored that nothing ever happened after Lon's Defeat.

"This is so boring, maybe I'll see how my best friend Crash is doing." As Spyro went over to where the N. Sanity Island portal is and jumped in. (Note the Dragon Realms only have 4 portals, N. Sanity Island, Dragon Shores, Avalar, and the Forgotten Realms. Well it's my fanfic.)

N. Sanity Island…

The Portal shot out Spyro as he looked around.

"Hmm I wonder where Crash is" as Spyro ran until Crash's house is shown ahead and he saw his Sister Coco.

"Hey Coco, uh where is Crash?"

"Oh hi Spyro, I believe he is by the Waterfall"

"Why?"

"I don't know, he said he saw something very strange."

"Oh okay thanks." As Spyro went over to the waterfall but he didn't see Crash anywhere.

"Crash! Where are you?!" he yelled as he waited for an answer.

"Over here!" as Spyro looked at the Waterfall and saw Crash waving at him as he went over to Crash

"Look what I found!" said Crash holding up a dark glowing artifact.

"What is it?"

"I don't know, I saw it fell from the sky" as he handed Spyro the artifact

"Looks kind of weird but let's see what the professor says" as both of them ran but all of a sudden Spyro tripped and the Glowing Artifact broke in half.

"Damn! I dropped it!"

"Clumsy dragon…."

"Hey I'm not the one who is clumsy, you're the one who annoys us every adventure!"

"Blah Blah!" as they were arguing a Dark Glow erupted and out came a Dark Figure.

"Finnaly! I've been freed from my prison!" said the Dark Figure as he raised his hand to the air and the sky was now filled with Darkness as the figure turned to Spyro and Crash.

"You look familiar… didn't my brother take care of you?! Well no matter, I can defeat you quicker before you can even blink!"

"All right then! Bring it!"

"It's time for you to die!" as both of them got into position…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

VGKoP: That was chapter 1. R&R!


	2. Chapter 2: The Unknown Battle

**Okay this is chapter 2 of Spyro: Light vs. Dark, congratulations Erik man. Draganta the Dragonlord, You'll probably win next time; the next Question Game is coming up anyways. Anyways enjoy! I don't own anything so don't even try to sue!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Rage Awakened music on…_

_10 bars this time… the Information key popped up saying, "Defeat the Mysterious Enemy!"_

_Spyro and Crash fused into Spash the Dragoncoot and tried to attack him but got knocked away and he blasted dark energy at them, damaging them to their last HP and taking some of their energy. Spash healed himself with a Healing Juice and grabbed the Mysterious Enemy and punched him in the face multiple times. The Mysterious Enemy disappeared and then appeared below Spash and took a bite out of him. Spyro and Crash turned back to normal but still injured. Crash tried to do his Death Tornado spin on him but got stabbed in the chest by his Dark Staff. Spyro did "Light of Destiny Fury" and blasted the Mysterious Enemy in the chest and did 3 bars of damage to him. _

"_I'll kill you for that!" as the Mysterious Enemy rose up into the air and casted an evil spell on them and their entire HP down to one. (Kind of like Descend Heartless Angel) Spyro got out his Dragon Sword and stabbed the Mysterious Enemy in the Chest and he roared in pain. Crash got out his Wumpa Bazooka and tried to blast him but he knocked away and was flying across the Waterfall and he was K.O. Spyro quickly healed himself with a Healing Juice and did hic Convexity Fury and blasted the Mysterious Enemy in the chest depleting his HP down to 1 bar._

"_Nice attack! But what about this?" as the Mysterious Enemy got out his Dark Sword and Super Slashed Spyro until he was down to one HP again._

_Spyro healed Crash and they turned into Spash the Dragoncoot one more time and clawed at the Mysterious Enemy. The Mysterious Enemy unleashed a fury called, "The True Darkness fury" and blasted Spash with an incredible amount of darkness and for the 3__rd__ time the HP went down to one again._

"_You're going down!" as Spash the Dragoncoot did Twin Fury and he was defeated._

Few Moments Later…

"I see that you learned how to fight like a true warrior. This is going to be fun…" as Spyro tried to stab him but he disappeared.

"You'll fight me soon enough! See you later for now!"

"Oh great a new enemy!" said Crash

"Yeah, looks like another adventure for us, so are you ready for our 3rd adventure together?" said Spyro laying out a paw.

"Yeah I'm ready partner!" as Crash placed his hand on Spyro's.

"Okay let's go to Shadow Castle and warn Merlin about this new evil dude." As they both went to the Dragon Realms, went onto the Space Ship and took off to Shadow Castle…

Meanwhile in the ruins of Lon's Lair…

"Looks like my brother seemed to have suffered a lot" said the Mysterious Enemy looking at Lon's Skeleton.

"Well since he's gone, I might as well take care of those 20 brats that did that to him! I'll start by bringing back one of his strong minions!" as he chanted an evil spell and out came the Terminator, he had a Machine like body, incredible strength and has a chainsaw as one of his arms and a Dark Ray gun for the other arm.

"Terminator, I want you to delete the 20 foes my Brother faced, do you remember them?"

"Yes! They'll regret the day they defeated me!"

"Very well, Go!" as the Terminator flew off…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Review…**


	3. Chapter 3: Terminator

**Hello and Welcome to the 3****rd**** Season of Spyro the Dragon. Episode/Chapter 3: The Terminator. Air date: October 9, 2007. This is Carlos the Creator of the story. This is was a request from Erik Man since he won. So basically it's about defeating Terminator, and then going off to Springfield with the rest of the gang. I don't own anything so review!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Welcome back to Shadow Castle….**

The Space Ship landed and both Spyro and Crash got out and was terrified what the Darkness had jus did to Shadow Castle.

"This new guy sure did a lot of damage when it comes to Darkness" said Crash

"Well we just got to ask Merlin, and see if he knows what is going on"

They quietly went in Shadow Castle and saw everything was wrecked and all of the ghosts were freaked out as well.

"Look at this place, everything is wrecked and the Ghosts are even scared too" said Crash

"That's weird, well anyways, Merlin!" yelled Spyro but no response was heard.

"If your looking for him, he is in the Dungeon!" said a voice.

"Who's there?"

"I'm an enemy you faced before!" as Spyro and Crash went into deep thought.

"Gah! I'll just show you!" as the figure went out of the Shadows.

"Terminator!"

"Yes it's me Spyro and Crash, you better believe it"

"I thought we killed you!"

"Well too bad! I'm still alive because of Lon's brother!"

"Lon's what?" asked Crash

"That's right, Brother, butt here is no time for a Q and A. It's time to get serious!" as they all went into position"

_Shrouding Dark Cloud Music on…_

_8 bars of HP this time! Information Key: "Defeat Terminator! And remember that some of his moves can kill you easily not K.O.!"_

_Spyro changed his Dragon Sword into Beauty of Light and slashed the Terminator with it. Crash used his King of Tornados and sucked and smashed the Terminator with rocks. The Terminator used his Chainsaw and slashed Spyro and Crash making them down to their last HP. Spyro used his Holy Heal, curing both himself and Crash, and he used his Fire Fury, blasting him with heated Fire and Fire Balls. Crash went up to Terminator and punched him 6 times in the face. The Terminator fought back by forming a Death Bomb and blasted Crash with it and he got killed. Spyro healed him with Holy Heal and Spyro blasted Electricity bombs and the Terminator growled in pain. Crash used his Wumpa Bazooka and blasted the Terminators Chainsaw arm off. _

"_Why you fools!" _

_The Terminator formed up Dark Energy and blasted Dark Missiles and both of them got hit making their HP in the Red Zone. Spyro and Crash used a Limit called "Twin Buddy Rumble!" as they smashed, breathed elements, and crashed into the Terminator making his HP bar go down to one. The Terminator used his Dark Ray Gun and blasted Crash with it and he was dead again. Spyro used his last Holy Heal Magic, (He only can use it 3 times.) healed Crash and they both turned into Spash the Dragoncoot, used Twin Fury, and blasted the Terminators with lots of Tornados and he fell into pieces…_

Few Moments later….

Spyro and Crash were confused about what the Terminator just said a while ago.

"Lon's brother? Why didn't Merlin mention that to us?" asked Crash

"Yeah he could've told us, other wise this wouldn't have happened, well lets go into the lab" as they both entered Merlin's Lab.

"Okay we need to get the coordinates so we can get the rest of the gang over here!" said Spyro as Crash looked around and found a note.

"Hey look I found it; it says the coordinates are 14-6-94 to get all of the guys into the lab"

Spyro punched the coordinates on the portal and all of the heroes came streaming out of it.

"Hello guys!" said Spyro as the Heroes turned around to look at him.

"Okay what is it now?" asked Sora

"Well it seems that… Uh how should I put this…? Well Lon's Brother had taken all the worlds into Darkness.

"What?!"

"That's right"

"Oh my god! Then what are we supposed to do?" asked Sonic

"Well let me check if Merlin's Computer is working, it might help us" as Spyro turned on the Computer, pressed in a couple of things, and he was shocked about the results.

"What's wrong?" asked Crash

"It says that we need 20 Golden Keys, they are the keys to open a Door which is on the moon, that has a Darkness Vanquisher to take care of the Darkness and no Sora's Keyblade can't open it"

"So we have to get Keys from each world" said Sly

"Afraid so, these are the worlds" as Spyro handed him the list.

"Let's see, Springfield, The Land of Cats, (Warriors) Toon Town, Human World, Land of Dragon Riders, Australia, Antarctica, and… I'll read the rest at another time" as Sly placed it in his pocket.

"Okay then, are we ready for another adventure together?" as Spyro held out his paw.

"Sure, all for one and one for all!" said Sora as they placed all their hands/paws on Spyro's.

"Okay let's go!" as they all went outside, went into the Space Ship and took of to Springfield. ..

Meanwhile…

Lon's Brother was examining the heroes on the screen and he laughed.

"Those fools will never find the keys! I'll be sure of that, right Merlin?"

"You insolent Monster!" said Merlin

"Quiet! Or else I have to kill you! Now, what shall i do to the heroes... I know, i'll create my own monster!" as he chanted an evil spell and out came a Skeleton

"Skeleton King, you know the drill"

"Yes your majesty" as he went off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Another Adventure Begins! Review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Back to Springfield!

**TPGK: Okay this is chapter 4: Back to Springfield. It's funny that I just finished the Springfield already and doing it again in the 3****rd**** Season. Request by DTD. I don't own anything so review. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Space…

"So we are going back to see Homer again" said Crash

"Ugh, it's been 2 years since we last saw him" said Spyro

"It was Halloween back then, but today is November 18, so there is no worries" (That's the time I'm finished with my 2nd Season) said Sora

"Okay prepare for landing!" said Fox as the Space Ship went in for landing.

**The Simpsons!**

The Opening Intro is shown as the scene goes to Bart writing on the chalk board saying, "Why am I doing this once again?" as the School bell rang as Bart rode outside with his Skateboard as the scene goes to the Simpson Living Room. The Simpsons come in dancing, and then came bailey dancers, and then lots of circus entertainers came in as they all danced before bowing. The Scene went to the TV saying, the Creators and Developers are Matt Groening, James L. Brooks, and Sam Simon.

The Space Ship landed and they got out and were quite shocked at the Environment.

"This place is 10 times worse than Shadow Castle" said Crash

"Yeah but let's go to the Simpson House, maybe Homer have seen it" said Spyro

"I don't think he seen it, he is lazy"

"Like you?! Come on let's go!" as the Heroes walked and walked until they made it to the Simpson House and went inside.

"Hello? Anyone home?" as Marge came in.

"Oh hi fellas! Glad you came back"

"Yeah, but where is Homer?"

"He is working at the Kwike-Mart since he can't get his job back at the Nuclear Power Plant but he will be back in a while"

"Oh okay"

"You can stay here for a while if you like" as the Heroes went into the Living Room and saw Bart and Lisa watching Itchy and Scratchy.

"Hey Bart and Lisa!" said Sora as the kids shushed them

"Quiet! Were trying to watch Itchy and Scratchy" said Bart as the Scene went to the TV as Itchy got out all his Weapons at once and they all killed Scratchy and all was left was his eyes as the kids laughed.

"That's not funny, by the way have you seen a Golden Key by any chance?" asked Sonic

"Nope" said Lisa

"Aww, well that stinks" as the house started shaking.

"Oh no, not again" said Crash as Skeleton King appeared.

"Hello my pretties! It is time for you to die!"

"Not likely!" said Spyro getting out his Beauty of Light Sword.

"I'm not going to fight you, but my Nobody Army will!" as Skeleton King summoned 10 nobodies as he disappeared.

"You might want to stay back kids!" said Marge

"Aww! But we get front view seats watching these guys fight" said Bart

"Come on!" as the Kids moved out of the way and the battle commenced…

_Tension rising music on…_

_Information Key: "Defeat all 10 nobodies!" _

_Spyro used his Fire Fury and toasted all of the Nobodies but they were not dead yet. Ty used his Fire Boomerang and slashed all 10 with it. The Nobodies fused a big dark bomb and blasted the Heroes with it. Crash used his Wumpa Bazooka and shot it at one Nobody and it got killed. Sora used Wisdom Form and used Firaga and nearly killed all of the Nobodies. The Nobodies used their Ultimate Slash and all of them were in the red zone. (Low HP) Sly used his cane and slashed all of the Nobodies. Klonoa used his Techno Tornado and killed at least 5 Nobodies. The rest of the 4 Nobodies turned big and kung fu punched the Heroes and they were down to one HP. Spyro quickly healed him and the Heroes with Holy Heal and used his Ice Breath and freezed them in their tracks. Pickachu finished the job by using Thunder Bolt and electrocuted all of the Nobodies and they all were defeated. _

Few Moments Later…

"You win, but I will defeat you so you won't get the Golden Keys!" said Skeleton King as he disappeared and Homer came in

"What did I miss?!"

"Everything Homer" said Marge

"Aww, well I'll be out on the hammock!" as Homer went outside.

"He always go there" said Marge

"I see…" as the Heroes lied down on the Living Room floor until Homer came back from the Hammock.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Review Please!**


	5. Chapter 5: Memory and Boss!

**Hello and Welcome to the 5****th**** Chapter: Memory and Boss. Air Date: 10-23-07. This is Carlos. Request by DTD again. Better luck next time buddy o pal. Of course this chapter has an explanation to the line on Chapter 49. Major Spoiler! I don't own anything!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**The Simpsons!**

The Opening Intro is shown as it went to Bart writing on the Chalkboard saying; "I will only do this once a week!" The School Bell rang as he rode out of the school with his skateboard. The Scene went to the Simpson living room as the Simpsons went to the couch looking like the versions of the Tracey Oldman show. The Scene then went to the TV saying the Creators and Developers are Matt Groening, James L. Brooks, and Sam Simon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Scene went to Spyro looking out the window thinking as Crash went over to him.

"What's wrong?" asked Crash

"I'm just thinking of what the Terminator said a while ago" as Spyro went back into a Deep thought.

_Flashback…_

"_Lon's Brother revived me!"said the Terminatior_

"_What?!" said Spyro and Crash_

"_That's right, he returned and ready to bring the World into Darkness"_

_Flashback 2 years ago…_

"_You think you're so tough! I bet you can't even take on the rest of Lon's Family!" said Dark Croc_

"_What are you talking about?!" _

_Flashback 2 years ago in Lon's Lair…_

"_I have here is the artifact that will release a friend of mine and vanquish all of you!" said Lon holding up an artifact._

"_Not if we can stop it!" as Sonic grabbed the artifact and threw it into Space as Lon had an evil grin on his face._

_After defeating Lon…_

_The Heroes left Lon's deathless body on the wall and left. 2 years later, Lon's skeleton fell and knocked the Dark Artifact which held his so called friend into space…_

Spyro gasped and shook Crash.

"Crash, Lon must have tricked us and we got rid of the fake one, that means its all our fault that Lon's Brother has been released!" said Spyro

"Oh jeez, well we got to finish him off! All 20 of us will take care of him, I guarantee it!"

"Uh thanks, well lets got get Homer!" as both of them went outside and shook Homer only to be punched in the face.

"You son of a!" as Spyro strangled Homer and he started choking.

"Okay, okay! I'm up! Sheesh!" as Spyro let go of Homer.

"Why you little!" as Homer strangled Spyro back.

"Homer let go of him!" as he let go,

"Well he deserved it! Nobody wakes me up while I'm napping!"

"We just want to ask if you, if you seen a golden key!"

"Oh here we go again, first a Light Gem, then a Light Crystal, and then some weird Key! Well no! I haven't seen it! And I'm not helping this time!"

"Ms. Simpson!" said both of them.

"Homer just help them!" said Marge from the inside.

"Fine, but no other favors!" as all of a sudden Skeleton King appeared.

"Ah! The Grim Reaper!" shrieked Homer

"No I'm Skeleton King! It is time to take you down!" as Skeleton King whistled and out come a Dark Goblin.

"Attack!" as the Grim Reaper disappeared and the other heroes went outside to battle too.

_Vim and Vigor music on…_

_12 Bars of HP this time, Information Key: "Defeat the Dark Goblin!"_

_Spyro and Crash fused into Spash the Dragoncoot, used Twin Fury and doing great damage to the Dark Goblin. Homer screamed and pulverized the Dark Goblin. The Dark Goblin zapped all of them with Dark Lasers. Kirby used his Ultimate Rainbow sword and slashed off the Dark Goblins arm. Sly used his Super cane and slashed him with and incredible and strength and he growled in pain. The Dark Goblin super punched everyone putting them into the Red Zone. Spyro used his Holy Heal and used Fire Fury burning him into crisp. Jak, Ratchet, and Fox used their Guns/Blasters and blasted the Dark Goblin into the Simpson wall. The Dark Goblin used his Death glare at all of them making their entire HP go down to one. Ty, Crash, and Kao fused into Australian King and punched the Dark Goblin a couple of times. Klonoa used his Magic Tornado making great damage to the Dark Goblin. _

_The Dark Goblin roared and charged at all of them but Crash, Homer, and Spyro dodged making everyone K.O. Spyro all of them with Holy Heal and he and Homer punched the Dark Goblin into the air. Link at that time fired an arrow at him and he growled in pain. The Dark Goblin let out a big sound wave knocking them of their feet. Sonic rammed the Dark Goblin in the air while DK threw a barrel at him. Pacman ate a dot and chomped the Dark Goblin and he growled in pain. The Dark Goblin used a Dark Fury and brought everyone down to their last HP. Spyro used his last Holy Heal, teamed up with all the Heroes and used Eternal Light of Friendship (A New Fury at the end of the 2__nd__ Season) and blasted the Dark Goblin to its last HP. Homer turned into Pie man and threw the strongest pie at the Goblin and he died._

Few Moments later…

"Woohoo!" said Homer as he did a illegal dance and the popular lawyer appeared.

"Homer that is a illegal copyright! You lose $500!"

"Do'h!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Review!**


	6. Chapter 6: Songs and Prank Calls!

**TPGK: Yo, this is Chapter 6: Songs and Prank Calls. Air Date: 10-29-07. I don't own anything and this is was a request by Erik Man. DTD will not play anymore games. So all of the Question Games will be canceled unless a second person wants to join. Also I'll add the Season 4 in just a few weeks. There are 8 songs and some Prank calls I remembered. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**The Simpsons!**

The Opening Intro is shown as it went to Bart writing on the chalkboard saying, "I will not call the teacher an Alien" as the school bell rang and Bart rode out with his Skateboard as the scene goes to the Simpson Living Room. The Simpsons arrived and sat on the couch but only to be washed like car. The Scene went right to the TV as it says; The Creators and Developers are Matt Groening, James L. Brooks, and Sam Simon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Scene goes to the Simpsons watching some old clips as the Heroes went over to them.

"What are you watching?" asked Spyro

"Some old songs and prank calls Bart pulls on Moe"

"Oh"

"Ooh, here is a song Apu sung" said Marge as the scene went to the TV.

_**(The Song is from Homer and Apu)**_

**When I first arrived you were all such jerks.**

**But now I become to looove, your quirks. **

**Maggie with her eyes so bright!**

**Marge with hair by Frank Lloyd Wright.**

**Lisa can philosophize.**

**Bart's adept at spinning lies.**

**Homer is a delightful fella.**

**Sorry bout the aalmonella.**

"**Hehe, that's okay!" said Homer**

**Who needs the Kwik-E-Mart?**

**Now here is the tricky part.**

**Oh won't you rhyme with meeee…**

**Their floors a sticky-mart.**

**They made Dad the sticky-mart.**

**Let's hurl a bricky-mart!**

**The Kwik-E-Mart is real… D'oh!**

**Who needs the Kwik-E-Mart?**

**Not meeee….**

**Forget the Kwik-E-Mart!**

**Goodbye to Kwik-E-Mart!**

**Who needs the Kwik-E-Mart!**

**Not me!**

"Wow, wonderful song!" said Sora

"Yeah, oh here is me and my friends!" said Homer as the scene went to the TV again.

_**(Song from Homer's Barber shop Quartet)**_

_**Baby on Board, how I've adored.**_

_**That sign on my car's window pane.**_

_**A bounce on my step; loaded with pep.**_

'_**Cause I'm drivin on the carpool lane'**_

'_**Call me a square friend, I don't care'**_

_**That little yellow sign can't be ignored**_

_**I'm saying it's mighty nice**_

_**To take a trip to paradise**_

_**With my baby on board!**_

"That was fantastic!" said Crash

"Oh here is my birthday present from Bart" said Lisa.

"It wasn't much of a present" said Bart as the scene went to the TV once again.

_**(Song from Lisa's Birthday)**_

**Lisa, it's your birthday!**

**God bless you this day.**

**You gave me gift, of a little sister.**

**And I'm proud of you today!**

**Lisa, it's your birthday!**

**Happy Birthday Lisa!**

**Lisa, it's your birthday!**

**Happy Birthday Lisa!**

**I wish you love in Good will.**

**I wish you peace in joy. **

**I wish you better that your heart desires.**

**And your first kiss from a boy.**

**Lisa it's your birthday! **

**Happy Birthday Lisa!**

**Lisa it's your birthday!**

**Happy Birthday Lisa!**

**Woo!**

"That was a heartwarming song" said Sonic.

"Ooh here is one when I was with the Stonecutters!" said Homer as the scene went to the TV.

_**(Song from Homer the Great)**_

**Who controls the British Crown?**

**Who keeps the Metric System down?**

**We do, We do!**

**Who keeps Atlantis off the maps?**

**Who keeps Martians under wraps?**

**We do, We do!**

**Who holds back the Electric Car?**

**Who makes Steve Guttenberg a star?!**

**We do, We do!**

**Who robs cave fish of their sight?**

**Who rigs every Oscar night?**

**We do… We do!**

"Hmm, catchy" said Spyro

"Oh no, here comes Burn's song" said Lisa as the scene went to the TV.

_**(Song from 2 dozen and one Greyhounds)**_

**See my vest! See my Vest!**

**Made from real Gorilla Chest!**

**Fell this sweater, there is no better, than a authentic Irish sweater.**

**See this hat, t'was my cat.**

**My evening wear Vampire Bat!**

**These white slipper s are albino Africa dangered Rhino.**

**Grizzly bear underwear!**

**Turtles necks I got my share!**

**Beret poodle on my noodle it shall rest!**

**Try my red robin suit, it comes one breast or two,**

**See my vest, See my vest, See my vest!**

**Like my loafers? Former gophers, it was that or skin my chauffeurs. **

**But a greyhound Tuxedo it would be best. **

**So lets prepare these dogs.**

**Kill two for matching clogs.**

**See my vest, See my vest, Oh please won't you see my vest!**

"I think I'm blind!" said Klonoa.

"Oh here is one where I sung with Bleeding Gums Murphy" said Lisa

**Lift me won't you lift me, above the old routine.**

**Make it nice, play it clean, Jazzman!**

**When the Jazzman's testifying,**

**A faithless man believes.**

**He can sing you into paradise,**

**or bring you to your knees.**

**Jazzman! Oh Jazzman!**

"Wow! Anymore?!" said Sora

"Two more we recorded" said Marge as the scene went to the TV.

"**You can close down Moe's or the Kwik-E-Mart and nobody would care.**

**But the heart and soul of Springfield's Inn comes from our Maison Derriere!" said Homer**

**We're the sauce on your steak**

**We're the cheese in your cake**

**We put the spring in Springfield.**

**We're the lace on the nightgown**

**The point after touchdown**

**Yes we put the spring in Springfield**

**We're that little extra spice that makes existence extra nice**

**A giddy little thrill at a Reasonable Price**

"**Our only major quarrels with you total lack of morals" said Reverend.**

**Our costumes ain't so bad**

**They seem to entertain you dad!**

**The Gin in your martini**

**The Clams on your linguine**

**Yes we keep the spring in Springfield.**

"**We remember our first visit!"said Krusty**

"**The service was exquisite!" said Mayor Quimby**

"**Why Joseph I had no idea!"**

"**Come on you were working here!"**

"**Without it we haven't so fun, since March of 1961!" said Grandpa and Jasper**

"**To shut it down we would be twisted!" said Bart**

"**We just heard this place existed!" said the 3 bullies.**

**We're the highlights in you hairdo! **

"**The extra arms of Vishnu!" said Apu**

**So don't take the (Barney opens a Jack in the Box)**

**We won't take the (Mel used his whistle)**

**Yes lets keep the (Moe clashes two garbage lids)**

**In Springfield!**

"Classy!" said Sora

"Here is the last one when Lurleen sung me this song!" said Homer

**You work all day**

**For some old man**

**Sweat and Break your back**

**Then you go home to your castle**

**But your queen won't cut you slack**

**That's why you're losing all your hair**

**That's why you're over weight**

**That's why you flipped you're pick up truck**

**Right off the Interstate!**

**Now you talk so tough, and act so rough**

**But darling you can't hide**

**The Heartache and the sadness is buried deep inside!**

**There is a lot of Bull they hand you**

**There is nothing you can do. **

**You're wife don't understand you, but I do!**

**I said no one understands you but I do!**

"That was amazing!" said Sonic.

"Yep, well Marge lets go so our friends can watch the Prank call Bart and Lisa did" said Homer as they left the Living Room. As the scene goes to the TV.

"_**Hey is Al there?" **_

"_**Al?" **_

"_**Yeah last name coholic?"**_

"_**Let me check"**_

"_**Phone call for Al, Alcholic?" The Scene goes to multiple gags.**_

"_**Ah, Jaques Strap?"**_

"_**Is I.P. Freely here?**_

"_**Is there a Bee O Problem?"**_

"_**Is there a butts here? Seymour Butts?"**_

"_**Ah, Homer Sexual?"**_

"_**Mike Rotch, hey has anyone seen Mike Rotch lately?"**_

"_**Is there a Amanda Hug and Kiss?"**_

"_**Uh Hugh Jass!"**_

"_**Is there a Ivana Tinkle here?"**_

"_**Hey everybody! I'm a stupid moron with an ugly face and a big butt and my butt smells, and I like to kiss my own butt!"**_

"_**Hey is there a Heywood you cuddle me? Heywould you cuddle me?"**_

The Heroes and Lisa and Bart laugh for many minutes.

"Oh that was great!" said Spyro

"Yeah!" as they continued laughing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Review!**


	7. Chapter 7: Skeleton King's Minions!

**TPGK: Hello and Welcome to the 7****th**** Chapter: Skeleton King's Minions! Air Date: 11-14-07. Season 2 was a pain in the ass. I hope I get this story done before Valentines Day. I don't own anything!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Scene went to Spyro and the Heroes inside the Simpson House waiting for Homer to help them find the Golden Key.

"Homer! When are you going to take us to the Golden Key!?" said Crash

"I told you, after I eat watch my show!" said Homer as he changed the channel to DVD Screen Saver.

"Homer just help them, you never do anything around the house anyways!" said Marge

"Yeah dad, you should at least helped the ones who saved your kids" said Lisa

"Maybe you should shut up"

"Homer what did you just say?!" said Marge getting out her frying pan.

"Nothing, okay let's go…" as Homer got up and they went outside.

"Hideley ho neighborino! Taking your friends out?" asked Flanders.

"Shut up Flanders!" said Homer

"Okakely Dokely!"

"So where should we start first Homer?" asked Spyro

"Let's start at Moe's!"

"No Homer, we're not falling for your trick again!"

"Oh well then uh…" said Homer as he shrieked and ran away but he was stopped by Skeleton King who had just appeared.

"Okay, it's time for you to die!"

"No Grim Reaper spare me I'm innocent!"

"Homer, he's Skeleton King"

"Oh right"

"Nobodies, attack the Heroes and this massive blob here!"

"I'm not fat!" as 15 Nobodies appeared and they got into position.

_Tension Rising music on…_

_Information Key: "Defeat all 15 Nobodies before looking for the Golden Key!"_

_Homer drank some huge beer and turned into a funny version of Hulk and super pulverized all of the Nobodies. Spyro used his Beauty of Light Sword and slashed all of the Nobodies as hard as he can. The Nobodies fused into the Twilight Thorn and blasted energy attacks at all of them before turning back to normal. Crash used his King of Tornados and sucked all of the Nobodies in and did a huge amount of damage to them. Sly jumped up into the air and super dived into all of the Nobodies with his cane sticking out. The Nobodies blasted all of them with little bombs and they all got hit badly sending them down into the red zone. Croc and Rayman fused into Crocodile Rider and whacked all of the Nobodies with his tail. Klonoa used his Magic Tornado while Tak used Magic Kill and attacked the Nobodies with lots of deadly magic attacks from every direction making 5 Nobodies killed. The remaining 10 Nobodies tried to slash them with their legs but they quickly dodged out of the way._

_Crash, Ty, and Kao fused into Australian King and pulverized the Nobodies really hard. Mario used his Power of the World while Ratchet used Galaxy Power and did many combos of Super Punches, Super Kicks, Super Flame, and Super Hammer on the Nobodies while Ratchet blasted them with the power of the Galaxy. The Nobodies got out tiny little staffs and blasted Dark Fire Orbs at them making the Heroes and Homer's HP down to one. Spyro quickly used Holy Heal and did his Destiny of Light Fury blasting the Nobodies with a huge incredible and tremendous amount of Light making 5 of them killed. Kirby used Heaven's Winds while Pickachu used Electric Roll and blowed all of the Nobodies into the wall while they were electrocuted with Thunder/Lightning/Electricity. The Nobodies grabbed all of them and kicked them high into the air where they shot a little object inside their chest making part of their HP depleted. Spyro and Crash fused into Spash the Dragoncoot and slashed all of the Nobodies with his strong and sharp claws. Sora used his Destiny Keyblade and did a ground combo on all of them. The Nobodies tried to slash them but they quickly dodged out of the way. _

_Sonic rammed all of the Nobodies into the air while Jak used his new power and blasted a huge energy stream of Light at them making 2 killed. DK turned big and strong as he used Punch of Death punching all of the Nobodies with the strength of King Kong while Link used Medieval Time freezing all of the Nobodies and slashing them up to 15 seconds. The Nobodies got out a sword and slashed all of them into the Simpson House luckily it didn't get damaged. Homer screamed and punched all of the Nobodies with a powerful force. All 20 Heroes used their new powers and did a huge major amount of damage to all of the Nobodies making 2 killed and one still alive. The Last Nobody turned big and blasted a huge dark bomb at them brining their HP down to one. Spyro quickly used Holy Heal and did a melee attack on the Nobody. Jak, Ratchet, and Fox fused into Master Commander and blasted the Nobody with his Ultimate Blaster. The final Nobody tried to super slash them but they quickly dodged out of the way. Pacman used his Side Punch and mega punching the Nobody into the air. Crash at that time used his Wumpa Bazooka and the Nobody was dead._

Few Moments Later…

"You may have won but can you defeat me?!" said Skeleton King

"Eh you're not tough!" said Homer.

"Oh yeah?!" as Skeleton threw a dark object in his chest.

"Now I'm mad!" as he threw another one but at his brain.

"Now I'm bleagalah" as they got into position.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Review Big!**


	8. Chapter 8: Skeleton King!

**Hello and Welcome to the 8****th**** Chapter: Skeleton King. Air Date: 11-15-07. I don't own anything. I hope somebody will help me on the Warriors World. Like Firestar and the rest of the 5 clans if not, I'll fix chapter 3 and put in a new world.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_The Encounter Music on…_

_15 Bars of HP, (This story has way more action so this has 4 paragraphs) Information Key: "Defeat the Skeleton King!"_

_Spyro and Crash fused into Spash the Dragoncoot and slashed Skeleton King with his strong and sharp claws. Homer screamed and pulverized the Skeleton King as hard as he can. The Skeleton King got out his big sword and slashed all of them away. Croc and Rayman fused into Crocodile Rider and whacked the Skeleton King with his tail. Klonoa used his Magic Tornado while Tak used Magic Kill and attacked Skeleton King with lots of different deadly magic attacks from every direction. The Skeleton King used his Dark Objects and threw it at every body's chest. Mario used Power of the Worlds while Ratchet used Galaxy Power, attacking the Skeleton King with the power of the galaxy, while Mario hit him with combos of Super Hammer, Super Kicks, Super Punches, and Super Flame. Sly used his cane and slashed the Skeleton King as hard as he can. The Skeleton King blasted dark poison all of them making their HP go down to one. _

_Crash, Kao, and Ty fused into Australian King and pulverized the Skeleton King really hard in the head. Sora used his Heart of Light and blasted Skeleton King with the Light from his finger. The Skeleton King used a Dark Fury and its dark waves tried to attack them but they quickly dodged out of the way. Spyro quickly used Holy Heal and then slashed Skeleton King with his Beauty of Light Sword making him growl in pain. Pickachu at that time used Thunder Bolt and the Skeleton King growled even louder. The Skeleton King used his Desperation Move, slashing them, throwing sharp dark objects, and flattening them on the floor brining their HP into the red zone. Crash used his King of Tornados and sucked the Skeleton in doing some major damage to him. Kirby used Heaven's Winds, blowing the Skeleton King into the Simpson House while Pickachu at that time used his Electric Roll and electrocuted him with Thunder/Electricity/Lightning. The Skeleton King really got mad and charged at them at every direction with his sword brining their HP down to one. _

_Spyro quickly used Holy Heal as he used his Ice Fury, freezing the Skeleton King while attacking him with sharp ice picks. Sonic rammed the Skeleton King into the air while Jak used his new power and blasted a huge energy stream of Light at him making him growl in pain. The Skeleton King sucked them by using a giant magnet and punched them to the ground. Sly used his Thief Slash while Link used Medieval Time, freezing the Skeleton King in his place while they slashed him up to 15 seconds. Fox used Martial Arts and attacked the Skeleton King with lots of Martial Arts moves. Pacman used Slide Punch and mega punched the Skeleton King into the air. The Skeleton King used turned his sword into a dark one and blasted a dangerous death spell at them brining their HP down to one. Spyro quickly used his last Holy Heal and then he and Crash fused into Spash the Dragoncoot and used Twin Fury blasting the Skeleton King with deadly Tornados. Jak, Ratchet, and Fox fused into Master Commander and blasted the Skeleton King with his Ultimate Blaster and he growled in pain. The Skeleton King tried to blast them with another death spell but they quickly dodged out of the way. _

_DK used his Punch of Death and punched the Skeleton King with the strength of King Kong making him growl in pain. Ty used his Ultimate Boomerang, slashing the Skeleton King with lots of different elements. The Skeleton King formed energy his dark eyes and blasted all of them really hard brining their HP into the red zone. Homer healed himself with some beer and turned into a funny Hulk as he pulverized the Skeleton King. Kao used is Ultimate Boxing attack and super punched and super kicked the Skeleton King badly as he growled in pain. The Skeleton King turned big and slashed all of them with his Dark Sword sending their entire HP except Homer down to one. Sora used Curaga and then used his Final Form, slashing the Skeleton King with his 2 Keyblades. Crash and Spyro rolled into a ball and knocked the Skeleton King to the ground like a dodge ball. The Skeleton King used his Desperation Move and did the same moves as their HP went into the red zone. Spyro and the Heroes joined up and used Eternal Friendship of Pure Light Fury and blasted Skeleton King with almost the maximum amount of Light and Skeleton King was soon dead. _

Few Moments Later…

"Wohoo! We did it!" said Homer

"Yeah but we now got to go look for the Golden Key" said Spyro

"Oh, just my luck"

"Hi Homerino, are you looking for some didly thing?" asked Flanders.

"Yes, Flanders, I'm trying to find these guys the Golden Key"

"Golden keyorino huh? Well I got one right here" as he pulled out the Golden Key.

"Wow you do have it, can we please have it"

"Well sir, I guess for a little while, won't hurt" as Flanders gave them the Golden Key making it 1 down and 19 to go.

"Thanks"

"No problemo!" as Flanders left.

"Well problem solved, now if you excuse me, my hammock is waiting for Ms. Ass" said Homer as he went away.

"That Homer, okay come on guys, let's go to our destination!" as they went into their Space Ship and took off to their next destination.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Review Big!**


	9. Chapter 9: Hallow Bastion!

**TPGK: Hello and Welcome to the 9****th**** Chapter: Hallow Bastion. Air Date: 11-16-07. I don't own anything! I don't know why I replaced Warriors with Hallow Bastion. It just came up. Enjoy!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Space Ship…

Spyro and the Heroes were talking for a couple of minutes.

"Okay so what is the next world?" asked Spyro to Sly.

"I'll look back on the list, just wait a moment" replied Sly as he got out the list and read it carefully.

"Hallow Bastion my friends"

"Hallow Bastion? I went there before" said Sora

"You did?"

"Yep, we won't change into anything that's for sure"

"Well if Sora said he'd been there, than things can go by smoothly, Fox full speed ahead at Hollow Bastion!" said Spyro

"You got it buddy!" as Fox pressed the Turbo button and the Space Ship went an incredible fast speed and it finally made it to Hallow Bastion.

"Well let's get prepared for landing!" as the Space Ship went in for landing.

**Welcome to Hallow Bastion or Radiant Garden! (Image of the Castle and the Town)**

The Space Ship landed and all of the Heroes got out. Hallow Bastion was back into ruins as everything was destroyed.

"Hallow Bastion is in the worst shape ever!" said Sora

"Well we need the Golden Keys in order to help this place, so let's keep moving!" said Spyro as they looked around the town, searching inside every room, and everywhere else but no sign of the Golden Key anywhere.

"Maybe we should split up into groups of 5" said Crash

"Nah it would be better if we work together. Hey what's that large house?" asked Spyro pointing to a wide and large house.

"That's Merlin the Sorcerer's House" replied Sora

"Huh?" said the Heroes getting kind of confused.

"A different Merlin guys, let's go in, maybe he knows where the Golden Key is" as they went inside quietly and they found Merlin reading a book.

"Hey Merlin!" said Sora as Merlin looked at them.

"Oh hi Sora, glad your back, I see you brought your friends along"

"Yeah will anyways do you know where a Golden Key is"

"I've never heard of such a thing but I think Auron will help you on that"

"Auron?"

"Yes, he is here to help people out since it is his thing to do so, Auron come on out" as Auron walked in.

"Oh I see you have returned Sora with some new friends" said Auron.

"Yeah, now let's go shall we?" as they all went outside except Merlin who stayed inside and looked farther and farther for the Golden Key but it was no where to be found as all of a sudden 15 Heartless Appeared.

"Looks like we got a fight" said Auron as they got into position.

_Tension Rising music on…_

_Information Key: "Defeat all 15 Heartless with the help of Auron!"_

_Spyro and Crash fused into Spash the Dragoncoot and attacked all of the Heartless with Twin Fury. Pacman used Slide Punch and went underneath the Heartless and mega punched them into the air where DK used Punch of Death and punched them with the strength of King Kong. The Heartless slashed all of them with their tiny little swords. Sora used his Heart of Light and blasted all of the Heartless with Light Power from his finger. Sonic used his new power and created a huge vortex of Light sucking all of the Oxygen making it difficult for them to breathe while Link slashed all of them with his Sword. The Heartless tripped all of them to the floor while they slashed them in the back. Auron used his Sword and slashed all of the Heartless really good. Crash used his King of Tornados and sucked all of them in doing some major damage. The Heartless tried to blast them with tiny dark bombs but they dodged out of the way. _

_Jak, Ratchet, and Fox fused into Master Commander and blasted all of the Heartless with his Ultimate Blaster. Klonoa used his Magic Tornado while Tak used his Magic Kill and attacked the Heartless with lots of different deadly magic attacks from every direction. The Heartless zapped them with a huge energy bean sending their HP down to one. Sly used his Thief Slash while Link used Medieval Time and froze all of the Heartless as they slashed them up to 15 seconds. Spyro quickly used Holy Heal and then used his Beauty of Light Sword to slash all of them good and hard. The Heartless grabbed a random dark object and hit them all with it. Crash, Ty, and Kao fused into Australian King and pulverized all of the Heartless making at least 5 killed. Croc and Rayman fused into Crocodile Rider and took a bite out of every one of the Heartless. The Heartless turned into the Dark Side and punched all of them with his powerful dark knuckle before turning back to normal. _

_Pickachu used Electric Roll while Kirby used Heaven's Winds and blowed all of the Heartless into the wall while being electrocuted with Thunder/Lightning/Electricity. Sora used his Destiny Keyblade and slashed all of them silly. The Heartless turned into Hot Rod Heartless and rammed all of them 5 times into the wall brining their HP into the red zone. Spyro used his melee and attacked all of the Heartless hard with his head, horns, and tail. Ty used his Ultimate Boomerang and slashed all of the Heartless with different element slashes. The Heartless raised high into the air and blasted a bomb at them making them go high into the air brining their HP down to one. Spyro quickly used Holy Heal and slashed all of them with his Beauty of Light Sword. Sora and Auron used Bushido and blasted powerful pillars from the ground and finished off by sucking all of the Heartless into a Tornado and doing a huge amount of damage. The Heartless used all of their strength and slashed them all as hard as they can, bringing their HP into the red zone. Spyro and the Heroes used Eternal Friendship of Pure Light Fury and blasted all of the Heartless with almost the maximum amount of Light and they were all soon dead. _

Few Moments Later…

"Come on let's keep looking for that Golden Key!" as they went farther into Hallow Bastion…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Review Big!**


	10. Chapter 10: Electric Robot Part 1

**TPGK: Hello and Welcome to the 10****th**** Chapter: Electric Robot Part 1! Air Date: 11-17-07. I don't own anything. Question Game will be sent to the reviewers after they review.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Scene went to Spyro, Auron, and the Heroes in the dark depths looking for the Golden Key but there was still no sign of it.

"Maybe we should check Ansem's Room" said Sora

"Who's Ansem?" asked Spyro

"Uh… long story let's just go over there!" as all of them ran through every place in town, killing a few weak Heartless on the way, as they finally made it to Ansem's Room. The Golden Key was on the ceiling.

"Okay let's get that key!" said Crash as he hopped up into the air but only be knocked away by a figure.

"That's my key fools!" said the Figure as he took the Golden Key.

"Hey give it back!"

"Fight me for it!"

"All right fine!" as they got into position.

_The Encounter Music on…_

_16 Bars of HP this time, Information Key: "Defeat Electric Robot!"_

_Spyro and Crash rolled into a ball and knocked Electric Robot to the ground like a dodge ball. Sora and Auron used Bushido, attacking the Electric Robot with powerful pillars and finishing off with a huge Tornado making the Electric Robot growl in pain. Electric Robot fought back by electrocuting them with a powerful electric wave. Croc and Rayman fused into Crocodile Rider and whacked the Electric Robot sill with his tail. Sly used Thief Slash while Link used Medieval Time, freezing the Electric Robot in place while both of them slashed him up to 15 seconds. The Electric Robot breathed out cog wheels making every one get hit by them. Jak, Ratchet, and Fox fused into Master Commander and blasted the Electric Robot with his Ultimate Blaster making him growl in pain. Crash used King of Tornados and sucked the Electric Robot in doing some major damage to him. The Electric Robot fought back by zapping all of them with a powerful beam making their entire HP down to one._

_Spyro quickly used Holy Heal and then used his Beauty of Light Sword to slash the Electric Robot as hard as he can. Kirby used Heaven's Winds and blowed the Electric Robot into the wall while Pickachu rammed into him with his Quick Attack. The Electric Robot got mad and punched all of them with fists of steel and did a huge amount of damage to all of them. Klonoa used Magic Tornado while Tak used Magic Kill and attacked the Electric Robot with lots of different deadly magic attacks from every direction. DK used Punch of Death, punching the Electric Robot with the strength of King Kong while Pacman used Slide Punch and mega punched him into the air. The Electric Robot punched the floor making giant rocks come from underneath and attack all of them badly. Crash and Spyro fused into Spash the Dragoncoot and slashed the Electric Robot with his strong and sharp claws as he growled in pain. Crash, Ty, and Kao fused into Australian King and pulverized the Electric Robot. The Electric Robot tried to slash them with his Electric Chainsaw but they either quickly dodged out of the way or blocked the attack._

_Sonic rammed the Electric Robot into the air while Jak used his new power and blasted a huge energy stream of Light at him. Ratchet used Galaxy Power and blasted the Electric Robot with the power of the Galaxy while Mario used Power of the Worlds and did combos of Super Hammer, Super Kicks, Super Punches, and Super Flame making him growl in pain. The Electric Robot used his Electric Sword and slashed everyone with it making every one's HP down into the red zone. Spyro quickly used Holy Heal and then used his Ice Fury, freezing the Electric Robot in his place while sharp Ice Picks attacked him. Sora used his Destiny Keyblade and slashed the Electric Robot as hard as he can making him growl in pain. The Electric Robot formed a huge molten lava rock in his hands and threw it at them doing a lot of damage to them. Auron used his Super Slash attack, making the Electric Robot fall onto the ground in pain. Fox used Martial Arts and attacked the Electric Robot with lots of Martial Arts moves. The Electric Robot chomped all of them making their HP down to one. _

_Spyro quickly used his last Holy Heal and then used his Beauty of Light Sword to stab him hard in the back. Croc used Tail Strike of Death and attacked the Electric Robot with his incredible strength of his tail while Rayman used Fists of Light and punched him with Light Power. The Electric Robot used his Desperation Move, slashing them, electrocuting them, punching them, throwing dark rocks, and finishing off by blasting Dark Poison brining their HP down to one. Sora used Curaga before using his Limit Form to do his Strike Move on the Electric Robot making him growl in pain. All 20 Heroes used their new powers and did a huge incredible and tremendous amount of damage to the Electric Robot making him growl in pain. The Electric Robot grabbed all of them before knocking them out with his head and then he zapped them with a huge energy blast. Spyro and Crash fused back into Spash the Dragoncoot and used Twin Fury, attacking the Electric Robot with lots of deadly Tornados. Jak used his Peace Maker and blasted all 10 bullets at the Electric Robot making him growl in pain. The Electric Robot tried to slash them but they quickly dodged out of the way. Al of the Heroes used Eternal Friendship of Pure Light and blasted the Electric Robot with almost the maximum amount of Light and he was soon defeated. _

Few Moments Later…

"Nice Try, even though you defeated me I'll still keep it, now if you excuse me I must take care of Merlin!"(Sword in the Stone one) said the Electric Robot as he ran away.

"Come on we can't let him get to the other Merlin!" said Spyro

"Right!" as they chased after him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Review Big!**


	11. Chapter 11: Saving Merlin!

**TPGK: Hello and Welcome to the 11****th**** Chapter: Saving Merlin. Air Date: 11-17-07. The Winner is Erik Man who got 8 out of 8 while Draganta got 5 out of 8. I don't own anything!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Scene went to the Heroes chasing after the Electric Robot as they finally stopped when the Electric Robot when inside Merlin's House.

"Oh no" said Crash as Merlin yelled from the inside as the Electric Robot came crashing out with Merlin tied up inside a cage.

"Hey let go of Merlin!" said Sora

"What's more important to you Heroes? The Golden Key or Merlin here?!" said Electric Robot as the Heroes just sighed in sorrow.

"That's what I thought, but to make things fun, some of my Shadow Devil friends will battle you, if you win I'll set Merlin free, but it doesn't mean I'll give you the Golden Key! Attack Shadow Devils!" said the Electric Robot as 18 Shadow Devils appeared.

"Let's fight" said Auron as they got into position.

_The Corrupted Music on…_

_Information Key: "Defeat all 18 Shadow Devils to free the other Merlin!"_

_Spyro and Crash fused into Spash the Dragoncoot and used Twin Fury, attacking all of the Shadow Devils with lots of deadly Tornados. Sora and Auron used Bushido, attacking the Shadow Devils with strong pillars and finishing off with a Tornado attack. The Shadow Devils formed into the Devil himself and stabbed them with his fiery pitch fork making their HP go down to one before turning back to normal. Spyro quickly used Holy Heal before slashing all of the Shadow Devils with his Beauty of Light Sword. Croc used his Tail Strike of Death and whacked the Shadow Devils with the incredible strength of his tail while Rayman used Fists of Light and punched all of them with Light Power. The Shadow Devils disappeared into the ground and stabbed all of them into the air. Klonoa used his Wind Attack, blowing up the Shadow Devils like a Balloon while Tak popped them with his spear. Ratchet used Galaxy Power and blasted the Shadow Devils with the power of the Galaxy while Fox used Martial Arts and attacked all of them with lots of Martial Arts moves. The Shadow Devils turned bigger and stomped all of them flat into the ground making their HP go down into the red zone. _

_Ty used his Ultimate Boomerang attack and slashed all of the Shadow Devils with different elements while Kao used Ultimate Boxing Attack and super punched plus super kicked all of them. Crash used his Wumpa Bazooka and blasted all of the Shadow Devils into the head making at least 6 killed. The Shadow Devils formed a huge wind ball and blasted it at them making their HP go down to one. Spyro quickly used Holy Heal before he and Crash rolled into a ball and knocked the Shadow Devils like a Dodge Ball. Jak, Ratchet, and Fox fused into Master Commander and then blasted all of the Shadow Devils with his Ultimate Blaster. The Shadow Devils blasted all of them with Dark Poison before slashing them with their Pitch Forks doing a huge amount of damage to them. Crash used his King of Tornados and sucked all of the Shadow Devils in making a huge amount of damage to them. Kirby used Heaven's Winds, blowing the Shadow Devils into the wall really hard while Pickachu used Electric Roll and span around, knocking the Shadow Devils onto the ground while electrocuting them with Thunder/Electricity/Lightning. The Shadow Devils fused back into the Devil himself and he blasted the maximum amount of Fire at them making them their entire HP down to one before turning back to normal_

_Spyro quickly used his last Holy Heal before he and Crash fused back into Spash the Dragoncoot to slashing all of the Shadow Devils with his strong and sharp claws making all but 6 Shadow Devils left. Sly used Thief Slash while Link used Medieval Time, freezing all of the Shadow Devils in place while both of them slashed them up to 15 seconds. The Shadow Devils turned into a Fire Tornado and did a huge amount of damage to every body. Pacman used Slide Punch, going underneath the Shadow Devils and mega punching them into the air while DK used Punch of Death and punched them with the strength of King Kong. Sonic used his new power, creating a huge vortex of Light and sucking all of the Oxygen around the Shadow Devils making it difficult for them to breathe. The Shadow Devils got out of the Vortex and then counted with stabbing their Pitch Forks in all of the Heroes' chests. Jak used his Vulcan Barrel and blasted all 100 bullets at the Shadow Devils making at least 5 killed leaving once left. The Remaining Shadow Devil blasted Dark Poison on all of them making their HP go down to one quickly. Spyro finished the job off by slashing the Shadow Devil with his Beauty of Light Sword and it was soon dead. _

_Few Moments Later…_

"That's it! I'm out of here! You can keep Merlin!" said the Electric Robot as he ran to the Dark Depths.

"All right Merlin, you're now safe!" said Sora as he used his Destiny Keyblade to unlock the cage while Spyro untied him.

"Oh thank you, Spyro" said Merlin

"Wait you know who I am?"

"Why of course, you looked familiar when I saw you come through the door so I looked back into my book and found it that you are one of the chosen ones plus your friends here"

"Wow, okay, but we got to go look for that Golden Key"

"Yes, and you probably need it to open the Door to Vanquish the Darkness"

"Okay what else do you know?" asked Spyro getting a little impressed of what he knows.

"All I know is you defeated Lon with the help of the training from my brother" as the Heroes were shocked when they heard that.

"You mean…"

"Yep, now go on! Once you're done I'll bring you back to Shadow Castle for some training since you did save me" as the Heroes went off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Didn't expect that huh? This Story has full of surprises! XD. Review Big!**


	12. Chapter 12: King Heartless!

**TVGC: Hello and Welcome to the 12****th**** Chapter: King Heartless. Air Date: 11-17-07. I don't own anything. I change my user name every 2 months in case you didn't understand.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Scene goes to Spyro, Auron, and the Heroes chasing after the Electric Robot as fast as their paws/feet/etc.

"Stop you coward!" said Spyro

"I'm not a coward and I'll never stop!" said the Electric Robot

"You don't want to be hurt do you, because we can hurt you bad!" said Auron

"You don't scare me!"

"This guy is really annoying, when is he going to stop?!" as all of a sudden a big Heartless jumped in and blocked them.

"Looks we got a huge Heartless to face!" said Sonic as they got into position.

_Desire for all that is lost music on…_

_17 Bars of HP this time, Information Key: "Defeat King Heartless before going off to defeat Electric Robot!"_

_Sora used his Heart of Light blasting a powerful Light from his finger to the King Heartless. Croc and Rayman fused into Crocodile Rider and whacked the King Heartless with his tail. The King Heartless got out his big giant sword and slashed every body with it. Crash and fused into Spash the Dragoncoot and used Twin Fury, attacking the King Heartless with lots of deadly Tornados. Jak, Ratchet, and Fox fused into Master Commander and blasted King Heartless with his Ultimate Blaster. The King Heartless got really mad and zapped them with a dark energy beam brining their HP down to one. Crash used his King of Tornados, sucking the King Heartless in and damaging him while Spyro used his Beauty of Light Sword to slash the King Heartless in the chest making him growl in pain. Sora quickly used Curaga before slashing King Heartless's head with his Destiny Keyblade. The King Heartless used his Dark Shield and whacked them hard into the wall with it. _

_Croc used his Tail Strike of Death and whacked the King Heartless with his strong tail while Rayman used Fists of Light, punching the King Heartless with Light Power. DK used his Punch of Death, punching the King Heartless with the strength of King Kong while Pacman used Slide Punch sliding underneath the King Heartless and mega punching him into the air. The King Heartless used his Desperation Move, zapping them with a dark energy beam, stomping on them, kicking them into the wall, and blasted a huge dark wave making all but one of their HP depleted. Spyro quickly used Holy Heal before using Dragon Time, freezing time a bit as he did a melee attack on the King Heartless. Sora and Auron used Bushido, hitting him with strong pillars and finishing off by creating a Tornado to damage him some more. The King Heartless picked them up, threw them in to the sky and slashed them back down to the ground with his Dark Sword. Crash, Ty, and Kao fused into Australian King and then pulverized King Heartless like crazy making him growl in pain. Kirby used his Rainbow Sword and slashed the King Heartless as hard as he can while Pickachu used Thunder Bolt to electrocute him. The King Heartless turned bigger as he blasted a huge Ice Ball at them making their HP go down into the red zone. _

_Spyro and Crash rolled into a ball as they knocked the King Heartless onto the ground like a dodge ball. Sonic picked up King Heartless with all of his strength and threw it at Fox where he did lots of Martial Arts moves on him. The Heartless King fought back by shooting some Dark Arrows at them brining their HP down to one. Spyro quickly used Holy Heal as he used his Fire Fury, blasting the King Heartless with a powerful amount of Fire and also attacked him with meteors. Jak used his Vulcan Barrel and used all 100 bullets at the King Heartless making him growl in pain. The Heartless King got out a Dark Staff and blasted a Death Spell at them as their HP went down really fast and it stopped at one HP. Spyro used his last Holy Heal as he and Crash fused back into Spash the Dragoncoot and this time slashed the Heartless King with his strong and sharp claws. Klonoa used his Magic Tornado while Tak used Magic Kill, attacking King Heartless with lots of different deadly magic attacks from every direction. The King Heartless tried to kick them into the wall but they quickly dodged out of the way. _

_Sly used his Thief Slash while Link used his Medieval Time, freezing the King Heartless in his place while both of them slashed him up to 15 seconds. Kirby quickly used Heaven's Winds and blowed the King Heartless into the wall while Pickachu used Electric Roll, spinning around and electrocuting him with Thunder/Electricity/Lightning. The King Heartless used his Desperation Move, used the same moves as last time and their HP went down to one really fast. Sora quickly used Curaga as he used his Final Form and attacked King Heartless with his 2 Keyblades. Sonic used his Vortex of Light sucking all of the Oxygen around the King Heartless making it difficult for him to breathe while Ratchet used Galaxy Power, attacking him with the power of the Galaxy. The King Heartless tried to slash all of them with his Dark Sword but they quickly blocked the attack. Mario ate a mushroom as he turned big and he smashed the King Heartless with his hammer. Crash used his Wumpa Bazooka and blasted the King Heartless in the head making him growl in pain. The King Heartless stomped on all of them really hard making them flat on the floor brining their HP down into the red zone. All of the 20 Heroes joined up and used Eternal Friendship of Pure Light Fury and blasted the King Heartless with almost the maximum amount of Light and the King Heartless was soon dead._

Few Moments Later…

"Come on! Let's keep going! We need that Golden Key from Electric Robot!" said Spyro as they continued to chase after the Electric Robot.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Review Big! No, my Merlin and Sword in the Stone Merlin are not twins; they are just brothers who happen to have the same name. You'll find out at Chapter 14-15. **


	13. Chapter 13: Electric Robot Part 2!

**TVGC: Hello and Welcome to the 3****rd**** Season of Spyro and the Heroes series. The 13****th**** Chapter: Electric Robot Part 2. Air Date: 11-18-07. I don't own anything!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Scene goes to Spyro and the Heroes still chasing after the Electric Robot as the chase finally stopped once they reached the Dark Depths.

"Okay fine you got me" said the Electric Robot.

"Then hand over the Golden Key!" said Spyro

"Not likely, why don't we have a quick battle, then we'll see who gets it"

"Fine, this shouldn't take long!" as they got into position.

_The Encounter Music on…_

_18 Bars of HP this time, Information Key: "Defeat the Electric Robot for the second time to get the Golden Key!" _

_Spyro and Crash fused into Spash the Dragoncoot as always and used Twin Fury, attacking the Electric Robot with lots of deadly Tornados. Auron used his Sword and super slashed the Electric Robot while Jak used his new power and blasted the Electric Robot with a huge energy stream of Light. The Electric Robot punched the floor making rocks hit them really hard. Sora used his Destiny Keyblade and slashed the Electric Robot hard in the face making him growl in pain. Klonoa used his Wind Attack blowing up the Electric Robot like a balloon while Tak popped him with his own spear. The Electric Robot span around with his fists sticking out and they got hit badly. Crash, Ty, and Kao fused into Australian King and used Australian Power, attacking the Electric Robot with Australian Animals and Weapons. Kirby used Heaven's Winds and blowed the Electric Robot into the wall while Pickachu used Quick Attack on him. The Electric Robot formed a huge electric energy beam and blasted it at all of them brining their HP into the red zone. _

_Croc used his Tail Strike of Death, whacking the Electric Robot with his very strong tail while Rayman used Fists of Light, punching him with Light Power. Spyro used his Beauty of Light Sword, slashing the Electric Robot to the ground while he breathed Ice on him. The Electric Robot got up and formed a Electronic Bomb in his hands and threw it at them, making them electrocuted and their HP go down to one. Spyro used Holy Heal before doing his Ice Fury on the Electric Robot, freezing him in his place while sharp ice picks attacked him. Crash used his King of Tornados, sucking the Electric Robot in and doing a lot of damage to him. The Electric Robot formed two things in his hands, a Molten Lava Bomb and an Electric Bomb as he threw it at all of them making half of their HP depleted. Ty used his Ultimate Boomerang Attack, slashing the Electric Robot with lots of different elements while Kao used his Ultimate Boxing Attack, super punching and super kicking him as he growled in pain. Sonic jumped high into the air and head dived on the Electric Robot making him fall to the ground. The Electric Robot got up and used his Desperation Move, using the same moves from the last time they fought and it did a lot of damage to all of them brining their HP down to one. _

_Spyro quickly used Holy Heal before using his Destiny of Light Fury blasting a huge incredible and tremendous amount of Light at the Electric Robot making him growl in pain. Mario used Power of the Worlds, doing combos of Super Hammer, Super Kicks, Super Punches, and Super Flame, at the Electric Robot. The Electric Robot fought back by breathing cog wheels at them as they all got hi by it. Sora and Auron used Bushido, attacking with strong pillars and finishing off with a Tornado at the Electric Robot. Jak, Ratchet, and Fox fused into Master Commander and blasted the Electric Robot with his Ultimate Blaster. The Electric Robot grabbed all of them and rammed into the wall a couple of times making their entire HP down to one. Spyro used his last Holy Heal as he and Crash span together into a giant Tornado sucking them in and doing a lot of damage to him. Sly used his Thief Slash while Link used Medieval Time, freezing the Electric Robot in his place while they both slashed him up to 15 seconds. The Electric Robot tried to punch them hard in the chest but they quickly dodged out of the way. _

_Fox used Martial Arts, attacking the Electric Robot with lots of Martial Arts moves. DK used his Punch of Death as grew big, strong and he punched the Electric Robot with the strength of King Kong. The Electric Robot used his Desperation Move again, using the same exact moves as last time and their HP went down into the red zone. Pacman used his Slide Punch, sliding underneath the Electric Robot and then mega punching him into the air. Sora quickly used Curaga as he used his Limit Form and then used Ragnarok, attacking the Electric Robot with strong particles. The Electric Robot tried to blast them with Electric Energy Beam but they jumped up into the air to safety. Klonoa used Magic Tornado while Tak used Magic Kill and attacked the Electric Robot with lots of different deadly magic attacks from every direction. Crash used his Wumpa Bazooka and blasted the Electric Robot in the head making him growl in pain. The Electric Robot formed a huge Electrc Bomb in his hands and blasted it at the Heroes brining them down into the red zone. Spyro and the Heroes joined up and used Eternal Friendship of Pure Light blasting almost the maximum amount of Light at the Electric Robot making him growl in pain before falling into the ground dead._

Few Moments Later…

Spyro went over to the Golden Key, picked it up, and placed it in his bag making it 2 down and 18 to go!

"Well that was easy, well Auron I guess we'll be seeing you" said Sora

"Yeah, I got other people to help, well see you later if we do meet again" said Auron as he turned around and left.

"Well you've all done well" said Merlin as he appeared in front of them.

"Thanks"

"Well time to bring you to Shadow Castle"

"But what about our Space Ship?" asked Crash.

"It's already at Shadow Castle, its better if I teleport you there" as Merlin got out his wand and casted a spell and they were all transported to Shadow Castle.

**Back to Shadow Castle!**

They all appeared inside Merlin's Lab well not the other one, but you get the idea.

"Okay first of all I need my brother to be rescued from the clutches of Chris"

"Chris? Is that our new enemy's name?" asked Spyro

"Pretty much, all I need you to do is find the Special Wand somewhere in this castle, I have no idea where my idiot brother put it, but go and find it!"

"Okay!" as they all walked out to find the Special Wand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Review Big! What will happen next? Answer if you can. **


	14. Chapter 14: The Search!

**TVGC: Hello and Welcome to the 3****rd**** Season of Spyro and the Heroes. The 14****th**** Chapter: The Search. Air Date: 11-18-07. I don't own anything!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Scene went to Spyro and the Heroes looking for the Special Wand.

"Hmm if I were the special wand, where would I be?" said Crash thinking.

"Probably a Wand Room or something" replied Spyro

"Oh well that's great, but how are we going to find it with all of these rooms? We can't check every room! We don't have time!"

"How about we split up?" asked Sora

"What is with you and you're asking attempts to split us apart? Were doing this as a team Sora" said Spyro

"Just asking that's all, why don't we look at the highest room in the tallest tower?"

"Good idea!"

They all ran upstairs to the 5th floor and entered the room.

"Okay let's look!"

They all looked around the room, searching through every box, beds, etc. until they finally found it, it was under a shelf.

"Okay now let's give this to the other Merlin!" as they tried to run out of the room but they got blocked by 12 Nobodies.

"Okay, let's fight and then we'll give it to the other Merlin!" said Sonic as they got into position.

_Sinister Shadows music on…_

_Information Key: "Defeat all 12 Nobodies before giving the wand to the other Merlin! (When can I retire…?)"_

_Spyro and Crash as always started off by fusing into Spash the Dragoncoot and then using Twin Fury, blasting all of the Nobodies with deadly Tornados. Croc used his Tail Strike of Death, whacking all of the Nobodies with his strong incredible tail while Rayman used Fists of Light, punching all of them with Light Power. The Nobodies blasted Dark Thorns at all of them making them badly hurt. Sonic rammed all of the Nobodies into the air while Jak used his new power and blasted a huge energy stream of Light at them. Kirby used Heaven's Winds and blowed all of the Nobodies into the wall while Pickachu electrocuted them with Thunder Bolt. The Nobodies turned into Twilight Thorn and blasted all of the Heroes with a huge gigantic bomb brining their HP into the red zone before turning back to normal. Jak, Ratchet, and Fox fused into Master Commander and blasted every single one of the Nobodies with his Ultimate Blaster killing at least 3. Pacman used Slide Punch, sliding underneath the Nobodies and mega punching them into the air while DK used Punch of Death and punched the Nobodies with the strength of King Kong. The remaining 9 Nobodies placed little bombs on the floor and the Heroes got blasted into the air brining their HP down to one._

_Crash and Spyro rolled into a ball together and then knocked the Nobodies into the wall really hard like a powerful dodged ball. Sly used his Super Cane and slashed every single one of the Nobodies while Link shot all of them with his arrows. The Nobodies tried to slash the Heroes but they quickly dodged out of the way. Crash, Ty, and Kao fused into Australian King and then pulverized every single of the Nobodies really hard in the face. Klonoa used Magic Tornado while Tak used Magic Kill, attacking every single one of the Nobodies with lots of different deadly magic attacks from every direction. The Nobodies grabbed one of the statues and tried to hit them with it but they dodged out of the way. Spyro quickly used his Holy Heal and then used his Beauty of Light Sword and slashed every one of the Nobodies as hard as he can. Fox used Martial Arts, attacking the Nobodies with lots of Martial Arts moves while Ratchet used Galaxy Power attacking them with the power of the Galaxy. The Nobodies fused back into Twilight Thorn and then punched all of the Heroes really hard before turning back to normal. _

_Pickachu used Electric Roll, spinning around and electrocuting all of the Nobodies with Thunder/Lightning/Electricity while Kirby slashed all of them with his Rainbow Sword. Sly used Thief Slash while Link used Medieval Time, freezing all of the Nobodies while both of them slashed them up to 15 Seconds. The Nobodies grabbed all of the statues and whacked everyone with it making their HP down into the red zone. Sora used his Wisdom Form and then spammed Firaga on the Nobodies making at least 6 dead. Crash and Spyro fused back into Spash the Dragoncoot and then slashed all of the Nobodies with his strong and sharp claws. The Nobodies formed a huge energy beam and blasted every one making their HP down to one. Spyro used his Holy Heal before using his Electric Fury, blasting a huge energy stream of electricity at the Nobodies. Sonic used his Vortex of Light, creating a huge vortex around the Nobodies making it difficult for them to breathe while Kao slammed his feet on them. Mario ate a mushroom and then turned big as he blasted all of them with his strong Super Flame. The Nobodies tired to slash them once again but they still dodged out of the way. All of the Heroes joined up and used Eternal Friendship of True Light Fury and blasted a huge incredible, tremendous, humongous amount of Light that is almost the maximum and the Nobodies were soon dead. _

Few Moments Later…

"Well let's give the wand to the other Merlin!" as they ran back down stairs and then entered Merlin's Lab; once they entered Merlin was on the computer looking at something.

"Hey Merlin, uh what are you doing?"

"Seeing how strong this darkness is and the exact time of when the darkness will swallow everything"

"Any results?" asked Sora

"Yes, the darkness is really strong, it can tear you apart really easily, plus there is only 6 whole days till everything gets swallowed, I hope you defeat Chris before we are all doomed"

"Well okay but we got the Special Wand you asked for" as Spyro handed him the Special Wand.

"Okay this will take a sec" as Merlin said a spell and the spell went to do its duty.

Meanwhile at the ruins of Lon's Lair…

"Prepare to die stupid magician!" said Chris as he got out his powerful dark staff and raised it into the air.

"Oh this is going to be the end of me!" as Chris tried to slash him but the Spell blocked the attack and took Merlin to Shadow Castle.

"Dang! That Brother's of his must have teleported him back to Shadow Castle! That's it no more mister nice guy!" as Chris said an evil spell and out came a Blue Carnivorous Alien.

"Mr. A, go to the Human Realm and stay there till the Heroes arrive, once they get to you, kill them!"

"Yes master" as the Blue Alien disappeared.

Back at Shadow Castle, (I'm going to have to say Merlin and Merlin 2 for this one) Merlin appeared in Shadow Castle.

"Oh so it was you brother that saved me" said Merlin.

"Yeah well if I hadn't cared I would've have let you died anyways!" said Merlin 2

"Oh come now, is it because I haven't sent you a letter?!"

"That and you treated me badly!"

"Okay, break it up! Now are you to going to train us or what?"

"Oh yes the Training, well I'll let my stinkin brother to do that!" said Merlin 2

"Oh you're no fun! All right very well, might as well get over this since we might get swallowed by the Darkness soon" said Merlin

"Oh what are you worried about, your almost dead anyways!"

"I'll ignore that… Come on Heroes let's go into my training arena, I'll deal with you later brother!" as they all went into the Training Arena.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Review Big!**


	15. Chapter 15: Training and Explanation!

**TVGC: Hello and Welcome to the 15****th**** Chapter: Training plus Explanation. Air Date: 11-19-07. I don't own anything!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Scene goes to Spyro, the 2 Merlin's, and the Heroes inside the Training Arena.

"Okay we're only giving you 2 rounds, to start off for now" said Merlin 2

"Once you have 5 Golden Keys, come back and we'll give you 3 rounds, and so forth" said Merlin

"Okay sounds easy enough" said Spyro

"Let the training begin!" as Merlin 2 sealed the Arena.

"Okay one is a Boss round, one is a Heartless round, in fact let's start with that shall we?" as both Merlin's summoned their wands and waved it around a little, making 10 Heartless appear as they all went into position.

_The Corrupted Music on…_

_Information Key: (2 paragraph fight, the other one will be 3 sorry) "Defeat all 10 Heartless!"_

_Spyro used Dragon Time, freezing time a bit as he breathed Fire on the Heartless, burning them greatly. Klonoa used Magic Tornado while Tak used Magic Kill, attacking the Heartless with lots of different deadly magic attacks from every direction. The Heartless slashed them all in the legs making part of their HP gone. Crash used his Wumpa Bazooka and blasted every single Heartless in the head with it. Croc and Rayman fused into Crocodile Rider and whacked all of the Heartless really hard with his tail. The Heartless turned into the Dark Side as he blasted Dark Orbs at them, brining their HP down half way before turning back to normal. Ratchet used Galaxy Power and attacked every single one of the Heartless with the power of the Galaxy while Sonic rammed them all into the wall. Kirby used Heaven's Winds, blowing the Heartless into the wall really hard while Pickachu used Electric Roll, spinning around like an electric top and electrocuting the Heartless with Thunder/Lightning/Electricity. The Heartless formed a Dark Sword in their hands and slashed all of the Heroes into the chest making their HP go down into the red zone. _

_Spyro and Crash fused into Spash the Dragoncoot and used Twin Fury, attacking the Heartless with lots of deadly Tornados and killing at least 5 Heartless. Sly used his Thief Slash while Link used his Medieval Time, freezing all of the Heartless in their place while both of them slashed them up to 15 seconds. The Heartless turned back into the Dark Side and punched all of them really hard 3 times, brining their HP down to one before turning back to normal. Spyro quickly used Holy Heal before using his Beauty of Light Sword to slash all of the Heartless. DK turned big plus strong as he used Punch of Death, punching the Heartless with the strength of King Kong. The Heartless formed a dark bomb and threw it at the Heroes making part of their HP depleted. Crash, Ty, and Kao fused into Australian King and then pulverized the Heartless really hard. Jak, Ratchet, and Fox fused into Master Commander and then blasted all of the Heartless with his Ultimate Weapon. The Heartless really got mad as they all turned big and then chomped the Heroes to their last HP. Spyro quickly used Holy Heal before he and Crash rolled into a ball together and finishing the job off by knocking all of them really hard like a super dodge ball and they were soon dead. _

Few Moments Later…

"Impressive I guess, now here is a boss that is familiar to you and is also me and my brother's favorites" said Merlin 2 as all of a sudden the Machine jumped in a growled at them.

"The Machine is tougher now since I did a few modifications to him" said Merlin as the Heroes got into position and were ready to fight the Machine.

_The Encounter Music on…_

_15 Bars of HP this time, Information Key: "Defeat the Machine!"_

_Spyro and Crash fused into Spash the Dragoncoot and then used his strong and sharp claws to slash the Machine as hard as he can. Croc used his Tail Strike of Death, whacking the Machine with the incredible strength of his tail while Rayman used Fists of Light, punching the Machine with Light Power as he growled in pain. The Machine used his growl of death, making a huge sound wave knocking the Heroes into the wall brining their HP into the red zone. Kao used his Boxing Attacks doing a few boxing moves on the Machine while Ty slashed him with his Fire Boomerang, making him growl in pain. Sonic used his Vortex of Light, creating a huge Vortex of Light and sucking all of the Oxygen around the Machine making it difficult for him to breathe while Jak blasted a huge energy stream of Light at him. The Machine jumped up into the air and did a body slam on all of them, squishing them flat on the floor brining their HP down into the red zone. Spyro used his Holy Heal before slashing the Machine with his Beauty of Light sword making him growl in pain. Pacman used his Slide Punch, sliding underneath the Machine and mega punching him into the air while Link shot powerful arrows in his chest. The Machine span around and spikes were launched at the Heroes doing some horrible damage to the Heroes._

_Mario used Power of the Worlds, doing a lot of combos of Super Hammer, Super Punches, Super Kicks, and Super Flame at the Machine making him growl in pain. Sora used his Destiny Keyblade and did an aerial finish on the Machine. The Machine did a summersault on all of them brining their HP into the red zone. Crash and Spyro fused back into Spash the Dragoncoot and then used Twin Fury, attacking the Machine with lots of deadly Tornados. Jak used his Peace Maker and fired all 10 bullets at the Machine making him growl in pain. The Machine jumped up into the air and shot every one with his Machine gun. Fox used his Martial Arts, doing lots of Martial Arts moves on the Machine making him growl in pain. Pickachu used his Thunder Bolt attack, electrocuting the Machine while Kirby slashed him with his Rainbow Sword. The Machine got out 10 swords and super karate chopped all of the Heroes brining their HP down to one._

_Spyro used his Holy Heal as always to heal every one's HP as he then used his Electric Fury, blasting a huge electric energy wave at the Machine. Crash used his Wumpa Bazooka and blasted the Machine hard in the face. The Machine used his Desperation Move, slashing them, attacking them with a super sonic wave, and finishing off with a zapping them with a dark laser brining their HP back into the red zone. All 20 Heroes used their powers and did a huge incredible and tremendous amount of damage to the Machine making him growl in dearest pain. The Machine gave all of them the dark death glare and their entire HP went down to one suddenly. The Heroes all joined up as they glowed together in harmony as they used Eternal Friendship of Pure Light Fury and blasted the Machine with almost the maximum amount of Light at the Machine making him growl in pain before collapsing on the floor dead. _

Few Moments Later…

"Bravo Heroes! Now come back when you have 5 Golden Keys and we'll train you some more" said Merlin

"But one thing still bugs me, how come you never told us that Lon had a brother?" asked Spyro

"Uh you fill that one in brother" said Merlin 2

"I was afraid that this would come up, it is time I told you the truth, all of it"

_Merlin's Story…_

_You see once your dads were going to defeat Lon, Lon had 2 of his family members with him; both of them were really stronger than him. One of them was Chris, his brother, and the other was his sister the one I can't recall. (An Image of Lon and his two family members appeared.) I however was with your dads of the time. I had to do something because their kind of power will destroy them really easily, so I used my special wand or my brother's for that matter and trapped in 2 Dark Artifacts and I threw them into space so they can Lon and everything will turn back to normal. (An Image of the Heroes dads fighting Lon.) Unfortunately Lon was only been defeated and he managed to find the 2 Dark Artifacts. (An Image of Lon having the 2 Dark Artifacts in his hands.) So then after that, your dads had you Heroes, and the Worlds chose you Heroes as the chosen ones to defeat Lon and the other family members. But I couldn't tell you that he had other family members because I thought you would kill Lon on the first try but it didn't turn out that way. _

"Wow, that's kind of a good explanation" said Crash

"Well yes, we don't have much time, go to the Human Realms, I'm pretty sure that's your next destination and don't come back until you have 5 Golden Keys okay!"

"Got it!" as the Heroes went into their Space Ship and took off to the Human Realms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Review Big! The next World will tell you more about me and Erik Man since were in the same state together. **


	16. Chapter 16: Human Realm!

**TVGC: Hello and Welcome to the 16****th**** Chapter: Human Realm. Air Date: 11-19-07. I don't own anything. The School Part will be up shortly but for now it's just introducing me back and my good friend Brandon. (Erik Man)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Space Ship…

"Okay so were going back to the Human Realm! That's good!" said Sora

"Hmm I wonder how Carlos is doing?" asked Spyro

"Beats me, but we'll find out once we get there, how close are we anyways Fox?" asked Crash

"Oh about 1 more mile or so" replied Fox

"Great"

"Why don't we take the time to name some more Worlds we have to go to?" asked Sly

"Name 3 please"

"Unknown Land, Earth, and Pirate Island" (Not Pirates of the Caribbean)

"Okay were here!" as the Space Ship went in for landing.

**Welcome back to the Human Realm, A.K.A Portland, Oregon!**

The Space Ship landed and the Heroes got out. They looked around. The place looked awful. All of the buildings were smashed or crushed for that matter; it was dark as ever with a few lights getting in the way.

"This place makes me look sad when I look at it" said Sora

"Yeah, well let's go find Carlos, he may know where the Golden Key is!" said Spyro as they went over to Carlos's House and went inside.

"Carlos! Are you here?!" yelled Crash

"Yeah I'm here, come into my room" said Carlos from his room as the Heroes ran upstairs and then entered his room where they found Carlos sharpening his sword. He still had his black hair; his age was still around 14-15. He had some dark clothing on, and wore torn jeans.

"Hi guys, why you come here, it's a dangerous place to be here at the Human Realm" said Carlos.

"We're looking for a Golden Key to destroy the Darkness" answered Spyro

"Again? Well my house is your house, but when you find the Golden Key get out of here, I can help you find it but not right now" as all of a sudden somebody came through the door.

"Hey bud I was just uh… Whoa… am I interrupting anything?" said the figure astonished that the Video Game Heroes was standing in front of his face.

"No Brandon its fine, this is my friend Brandon guys, he stops by very often"

"Hey there"

"Nice to meet you Brandon, so Carlos, when are we going to find the Golden Key?" asked Crash

"After I get home after school which I got to go to in a few hours"

"Okay" as all of a sudden 10 Nobodies appeared in front of them.

"Nobodies?! Well come on Brandon, let's get our swords!" as both of them got out their swords while the Heroes got into position.

_Tension rising music on…_

_Information Key: "Defeat all 10 Nobodies!" _

_Carlos and Brandon used their Swords and slashed the Nobodies in the head. Spyro and Crash fused into Spash the Dragoncoot and used Twin Fury, attacking all of the Nobodies with lots of deadly Tornados. The Nobodies let their fists grow and they all punched all of them in the face. Klonoa used his Magic Tornado while Tak used Magic Kill, attacking the Nobodies with lots of deadly magic attacks from every direction. Jak, Ratchet, and Fox fused into Master Commander and blasted the Nobodies with his Ultimate Weapon. The Nobodies fused into the Twilight Thorn as he blasted them with his energy beams brining their HP down into the red zone. Carlos used Sprite Heal, healing every body's HP while he trusted his sword into the Nobodies as hard as he can. Croc used his Tail Strike of Death, whacking the Nobodies with his incredible strong tail while Rayman used Fists of Light, punching them with Light Power. The Nobodies formed a huge energy bomb and threw it at the Heroes, depleting half of their HP. _

_Crash, Ty, and Kao fused into Australian King and used Australian Power, attacking the Nobodies with Australian Animals and Weapons. Ratchet used his Blaster and blasted all of the Nobodies into the wall killing at least 2. The remaining 8 Nobodies threw tiny little bombs on the floor blasting all of them into the air brining their HP into the red zone. Spyro used Holy Heal before using his Beauty of Light Sword and tore of 3 of the Nobodies heads making them dead. (Rated M- ish?) Jak blasted a huge energy stream of Light at the Nobodies. The remaining 5 Nobodies turned back into the Twilight Thorn and then swapped them all away with his feet before turning back to normal. Pacman used Slide Punch, sliding underneath the Nobodies and then mega punched them into the air while Link shot 10 arrows at them. DK turned big plus strong as he used Punch of Death and punched all of the Nobodies with the strength of King Kong. The Nobodies tried to slash them all but they quickly dodged out of the way. _

_Crash and Spyro fused back into Spash the Dragoncoot and slashed the Nobodies with his strong and sharp claws. Sonic rammed all of the Nobodies into the wall while Pickachu used Thunder Bolt to electrocute them. The Nobodies grabbed one of Carlos's Swords from the wall and slashed everybody with it brining their HP back down into the red zone. Brandon span around with his sword sticking out of it and slashed all of the Nobodies silly making at least 2 killed. Kirby used Heaven's Winds, blowing all of the Nobodies into the wall while Pickachu used Electric Roll, spinning like an electric top and electrocuting the Nobodies hard with Thunder/Lightning/Electricity. The remaining 3 Nobodies tried to blast them with little bombs but they dodged out of the way. Carlos used his Sprite Heal before he and Spyro used Speed slash, slashing all of the Nobodies at a very fast speed and then finished off by deep diving into them and they were soon dead. (Too lazy to put anything more right now, way to hungry…:() _

Few Moments Later…

"Well that was not really tough!" said Carlos

"Not even close to those who broke the law" said Brandon

"Well while we are waiting for you to go to school, why don't we watch TV?" asked Spyro

"There is nothing on TV except news and that stupid PBS Kids shows" replied Brandon

"Besides I don't have cable, I'm not paying 40 dollars a month just to have entertainment" said Carlos.

"Let's just play some video games" said Brandon

"Good Idea" as they all went to Carlos's PS2 and played till the time for Carlos and Brandon to go to school.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Review Big!**


	17. Chapter 17: School Time!

**TVGC: Hello and Welcome to the 17****th**** Chapter: School Time! Air Date: 11-19-07. I don't own anything! This Chapter goes through 4 of my classes, including Lunch with my friend Brandon. There will be some accurate things going around in this chapter. Of course you'll find out who our crushes are. P.S. This could get boring after a while. Don't worry there will e a boss battle in the next chapter. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Scene went to Spyro, Carlos, Brandon, and the Heroes at Robert Gray Middle School. The Heroes were dressed as Humans since they didn't want to be spotted by stupid fan girls.

"Well we're here, me and Carlos got to be going to our Earth Science Class" said Brandon

"Yeah, but do you want to come or just hang out here and not be spotted by any of the fan girls?" asked Carlos

"Uh yeah, we'll come in" replied Spyro as they all went to Brandon and Carlos's first period class.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Class 1**

"Okay class, get out your Science Notebooks" said Mr. Powell as the class got out their Science Notebooks while Carlos, Brandon, and the Heroes entered the classroom.

"Your tardy again hmm Mr. B and Mr. C?" asked Mr. Powell in a stern voice.

"Sorry it won't happen again, but we got some visitors of ours, can they stay in here for a while?" asked Carlos

"Fine for all I care, just take your seats and take out your science notebooks" as Carlos and Brandon went to their assigned seats while the Heroes just randomly sat in a couple of seats.

"Okay were studying more about the Galaxy's" said Mr. Powell.

"Boring" said Grant

"Yeah why don't we do Health?" asked Ethan

"Well dude it's not even close to 2008, so no, okay everybody right this down, an apparent magnitude means how bright a star appears to be, as seen from earth" as everybody except the Heroes wrote it down.

"Okay now were going to watch a video of Carl Sagan"

"Oh come on, no more Carl Sagan vids" said Brandon

"What do you have against this dude anyways?" asked Spyro

"Oh he's just bored listening to Carl Sagan preaching about the Galaxy's and what not" replied Carlos as all of them watched the vid till the School bell rang.

"Bye bye, make sure to do your homework assignment or do I have to assign you more?" asked Mr. Powell

"No thanks" said the teens in unison as Carlos, Brandon, and the Heroes went to their next class.

"You know what I hate Science Class, even though I got an A minus in it" said Carlos

"Are you going to do the Homework assignment?" asked Spyro

"Later…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Class 2**

The Heroes, Carlos, and Brandon were in a Spanish Class.

"Hola clase!" said Ms. Rojas

"Hola senorita!" said the teens in unison.

"Okay we have a quiz today, so… Octavio, why do you have people standing around the room?" asked Ms. Rojas (That's my Spanish name)

"Their just friends of his" said Brandon

"Well then please them to sit somewhere por favor" as Carlos told the Heroes told them to sit down while Ms. Rojas passed out the quizzes to everybody.

"Okay you have 10 minutes to finish starting now"

The Teens started to answer their quiz but Carlos was having a hard time with the quiz.

"Ooh, this is a hard quiz what does quizas mean?" asked Carlos in a whispered tone

"I don't know" said Crash

"Shh! Now talking during the Quiz!" said Ms. Rojas

"Oh great Crash, now you almost made me fail the quiz!" said Carlos

"Sorry" as the class continued to work on the quiz till the time was up.

"Okay time, place your quizzes on the stool here and I will collect them" said Ms. Rojas as everybody placed their quizzes on the stool.

"Okay there is nothing more to teach you right now so you may have some free time"

"Oh great!" said Brandon

"So what is your G.P.A. average here Carlos?" asked Spyro

"3.5 G.P.A. I'm on the Honor Roll! Wohoo!" replied Carlos as he started dancing.

"Don't dance Carlos" said a beautiful female teen.

"Oh sorry Emerald" as Carlos almost turned red just seeing her.

"Hmm judging by your face, I say you like Emerald" said Sora getting interested.

"Yeah, I flirt with her sometimes, many people think it's really obvious that were going to date soon" replied Carlos as Brandon just laughed at that statement.

"Shut up Brandon, I know you have a crush too"

"I know that, I just love that you that you just flirt with her without actually getting in a physical conversation with her"

"Okay then, what is your crush Brandon?" asked Spyro

"Mine would be Minna, since she is nice, smart, and we help each other out most of the time"

"Hmm interesting" said Sora

"Tell me about it" said Carlos sarcastically and Brandon just stared at him as all of a sudden the school bell rang again.

"Okay see you guys tomorrow!" said Ms. Rojas as they all left to go to Lunch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Lunch!**

"I wonder what's for Lunch this time?" asked Brandon

"Do they have sheep?" asked Spyro

"No they do not have sheep Spyro, all there is for Lunch is Road Runner Pizza, Hamburgers, and Chicken Strips"

"Oh they always have the same thing! I can't believe the 7th and 6th Graders get all the good stuff, and what we 8th graders get is the same old food!" said Brandon

"You must really hate this school!" said Sonic

"Damn right!" as they entered the School Cafeteria, picked out what they liked the most and went to the tables to eat.

"This Hamburger tastes awful!" said Spyro taking a bite out the Hamburger.

"Then you should have gone to the Chicken Strips!" said Carlos enjoying his lovely Chicken Strips.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm going to… the bathroom" said Brandon as he left the Cafeteria.

"Why is he in a hurry?" asked Crash

"Oh that's just his way to talk to his 'lover', they talk for 10 minutes straight, sheesh!" replied Carlos. 20 minutes later, the Heroes, Carlos, and Brandon went to more of Brandon and Carlos's classes as they finally reached to the final period class called Social Studies or History for that matter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Class 8**

"Okay class get out your Social Studies Books, and seal your contemporary zones of compliance!" said Mr. Worsley (Mr. Worsley talks like that)

"Do we have to, all we ever do is take notes" said Brandon

"Do you want to write 10 sentences for that kind of potty mouth?"

"No"

"Then do it"

"He sure is mean to you" said Sora to Brandon

"Believe me, he is mean to everybody, he doesn't like anyone, he is like our Gym Teacher who by the way is Sexist" said Carlos.

"I hear potty mouth from Mr. Frenzy"

"Sorry" as all of the teens wrote their notes except one teen that was pretty much white asked the Heroes a question.

"Hmm you guys look familiar, do I know you?" asked the White Teen.

"Uh I don't think so" said Spyro getting kind of nervous if the disguise is not working very well.

"Skippy, leave them alone and do your notes! Or do you want 50 sentences till the end of the day?!" asked Mr. Worsley

"No thank you" as they all continued to write notes until the final school bell rang.

"Okay rack em, stack em, decadi Wumpa sizing" said Mr. Worsley as everyone placed their chairs on the tables and lined up their tables and they all left.

"Man I though the day will never end!" said Brandon

"Well that was actually kind of fun going to each class with you" said Spyro as the Heroes nodded in unison.

"Well if you stayed here longer, than It would be hell" as they all walked outside but only to be knocked away by Mr. A the Blue carnivours Alien.

"Time for you to die!" said Mr. A

"Let's fight!" as they got into position.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Boring huh? It gets better! Review Big!**


	18. Chapter 18: Mr A Part 1!

**TVGC: Hello and Welcome to the 3****rd**** Season of Spyro and the Heroes. The 18****th**** Chapter: Mr. A part 1. Air Date: 11-20-07. I don't own anything!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_The Encounter Music on…_

_19 Bars of HP this time, Information Key: "Defeat Mr. A. before going with Carlos and Brandon to find the Golden Key!" _

_Spyro and Crash fused into Spash the Dragoncoot and then used Twin Fury, attacking Mr. A with lots of deadly Tornados. Jak, Ratchet, and Fox fused into Master Commander and then blasted Mr. A with his Ultimate Weapon. Mr. A chomped all of them as hard as he can, bringing their HP into the red zone. Carlos and Brandon did a Friend Slash and they both dived into Mr. A making him growl in pain. Klonoa used Magic Tornado while Tak used Magic Kill, attacking Mr. A with lots of different deadly magic attacks from every direction. Mr. A used his tentacles and swapped all of them into the wall. Spyro quickly used his Holy Heal while stabbing his Beauty of Light Sword into Mr. A's chest making him growl in pain. Sonic rammed Mr. A into the air while Link shot 10 arrows at them making him growl in pain. Mr. A got out his plasma gun and blasted it at everybody making their HP go down half way. _

_Crash, Ty, and Kao fused into Australian King and then pulverized Mr. A as hard as he can in the face. Crash used his Wumpa Bazooka and blasted Mr. A in the head while Pickachu used Thunder Bolt, electrocuting Mr. A like crazy. Mr. A went over to all of them and punched them to the floor really hard, bringing their HP down into the red zone. Pacman used Slide Punch, sliding underneath Mr. A and then mega punched him into the air while DK used Punch of Death and punched Mr. A with the strength of King Kong making him growl in pain. Jak used his Vulcan Barrel and shot all 100 bullets at Mr. A. Mr. A got out 2 plasma guns and blasted every one with it, brining their HP down to one. Spyro quickly used Holy Heal before he and Crash rolled into a ball together, knocking Mr. A into the wall really hard like a dodge ball. Kirby used his Rainbow Sword and then stabbed Mr. A in the back while Fox used Martial Arts and doing lots of Martial Arts moves on Mr. A making him growl in pain. Mr. A fought back by forming into King Alien as he zapped all of them with his mega plasma gun making their HP go into the red zone before turning back to normal. _

_Pickachu used Electric Roll, spinning like a electric top and electrocuting Mr. A with Thunder/Lightning/Electricity while Brandon deep dived into his head with his sword sticking out of it. Spyro and Carlos used Speed Slash, slashing Mr. A at a very quick speed and then finished the job off by deep diving into Mr. A Mr. A grabbed all of them and sucked most of their energy and HP as it brought the HP down to one and making every body a bit tired. Spyro used his last Holy Heal, as he and Crash fused back into Spash the Dragoncoot and then slashed Mr. A with his strong and sharp claws. Ty used his Ultimate Boomerang and slashed Mr. A with lots of different elements while Kao used his Ultimate Boxing Attack, super punching and super kicking Mr. A into the wall. Mr. A got out a very strong sword and slashed them very quickly. Sonic used his Vortex of Light, creating a huge vortex of Light around Mr. A making it difficult for him to breathe while Ratchet used Galaxy Power, attacking Mr. A with the power of the Galaxy as he growled in pain. Crash used King of Tornados and sucked Mr. A in, doing lots of damage to him. Mr. A tried to blast them with his plasma gun, but they quickly but they quickly dodged out of the way._

_Kirby used Heaven's Winds and blowed Mr. A into the wall while Sly used his Super Cane to slash him hard in the chest. Link used Medieval Time, freezing Mr. A in his place while he slashed him up to 15 seconds with his sword. Mr. A grabbed all of them and sucked most of their energy and HP again leaving at least 15 drops of each left. Spyro who was tired used his Destiny of Light Fury, attacking Mr. A with a huge incredible and tremendous amount of Light making him growl in pain. Croc used his Tail Strike of Death and whacked Mr. A with his incredible strong tail while Rayman used Fists of Light, punching Mr. A with Light Power making him growl in pain. Mr. A chomped all of them with his sharp teeth of Godzilla, bringing their HP down to one. Sora used Curaga and then used his Final Form, attacking Mr. A with his 2 Keyblades. Croc and Rayman fused into Crocodile Rider and then whacked Mr. A with his tail. Mr. A blasted all of them with his ultimate weapon, bringing their HP down to one very quickly. Mario used this time to use Power of the Worlds, doing lots of combos of Super Hammer, Super Punches, Super Kicks, and Super Flame, making Mr. A growl in pain. All of the Heroes joined up as they glowed in harmony, they used Eternal Friendship of Pure Light and blasted almost the maximum amount of Light at Mr. A as he growled before collapsing on the floor defeated. _

Few Moments Later…

Spyro went over to Mr. A's body as all of a sudden he got up.

"You haven't seen the last of me!" said Mr. A as he disappeared.

"Okay so where should we start?" asked Spyro

"Let us go downtown, I think I saw something shiny on top of a building over there" said Carlos

"Okay let's go there! Then after we find it, we can go to the Skateboard park to play!" said Brandon as they all went to Downtown, Portland.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Review Big!**


	19. Chapter 19: Mr A Part 2!

**TVGC: Hello and Welcome to the 19****th**** Chapter: Mr. A Part 2. Air Date: 11-20-07. I don't own anything!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Scene went to Carlos, Brandon, Spyro, and the Heroes at Downtown Portland as they began to look around for the Golden Key.

"Okay look for a building that is 5 feet high, and is pretty much badly destroyed then the others, or find a building that has something shiny on top of it" said Carlos as they looked around for the building Carlos described, they looked, they looked, and they looked, but so far they haven't found a single thing.

"Carlos were getting tired, we looked at every single building, maybe you saw it somewhere else" said Spyro

"I know it's here, we just got to keep searching"

"Hey what's that tower over there?" asked Crash pointing to a tower that is about 5 miles from them.

"That is the ugly stick tower, we always use it if were lost because it is always facing north" replied Brandon

"Then why don't we search it?"

"All there is up there is wires, Mr. Powell fooled us to think there is meth up there" said Carlos

"Well let's just check to see if the Golden Key is there" said Sora

"All right, whatever" as they ran to where the tower was, climbed up as hard as they can till they reached the top of the tower. But even tough they were up there they got scared that they might fall down.

"I found it! The Golden Key!" said Carlos as he picked up the Golden Key dangling from a wire.

"Now let's get" said Spyro but he was cut off when Mr. A appeared in front of them.

"Going somewhere with my key?" asked Mr. A

"Your key? It's ours but if you want to fight for it, let's fight on the ground" said Crash

"No it will be more interesting if we fight here, if one of you falls off, your pretty much dead" as the Heroes got a little nervous just standing on the tower with a 100 feet fall if they fall.

"All right fine!" as they got into position.

_Shrouding Dark Cloud music on…_

_20 Bars of HP this time, Information Key: "Defeat Mr. A for the second time! Beware of falling off the tower because I'm not going to save you!" _

_Spyro and Crash fused into Spash the Dragoncoot and then used Twin Fury, attacking Mr. A with lots of deadly Tornados. Speaking of which, Klonoa used his Magic Tornado while Tak used Magic Kill, attacking Mr. A with lots of deadly magic attacks from every direction. Mr. A grabbed all of them and then sucked part of their HP and energy to half way. Jak, Ratchet, and Fox fused into Master Commander and blasted Mr. A in the head with his Ultimate Weapon. Croc and Rayman fused into Crocodile Rider and whacked Mr. A almost out of the tower with his tail. Sonic rammed Mr. A into the air while Link shot 10 arrows at his chest making him growl in pain. Mr. A fought back by smacking them all with his tentacles. Sly used his Thief Slash while Link used Medieval Time, freezing Mr. A in his place while both of them whacked him up to 15 seconds. Crash used his Wumpa Bazooka and blasted Mr. A in the head making him growl in pain while Fox used Martial Arts, doing lots of Martial Arts moves on him. Mr. A turned into King Alien and he blasted all of them with his Ultimate Plasma gun making their HP go into the red zone before turning back to normal._

_Carlos and Brandon used their swords and deep dived into Mr. A's chest making him growl in pain. Crash, Ty, and Kao fused into Australian King and then used Australian Power, attacking Mr. A with Australian Animals and Weapons. Mr. A tried to slash them with his Space Sword but they quickly dodged out of the way. Pickachu tried to ram Mr. A out of the tower with his Quick Attack but failed but at that time, Kirby slashed him with his Rainbow Sword making him growl in pain. Sora used his Destiny Keyblade and did an air combo on Mr. A. Mr. A used his Space Sword again and slashed all of them trying to make them fall of but they didn't fall but their HP went down to one. Spyro used his Holy Heal before he and Crash rolled into a ball and knock Mr. A like a dodge ball. Ratchet used Galaxy Power, attacking Mr. A with the power of the Galaxy while DK used Punch of Death, punching him with the strength of King Kong. Mr. A grabbed all of them once again and sucked part of their HP this time brining their HP down halfway. _

_Sonic used his Vortex of Light, creating a huge vortex of Light around Mr. A making it difficult for him to breathe while Jak blasted him with a huge energy stream of Light. Pacman ate a dot and chomped Mr. A 3 times making him growl in pain. Mr. A freezed time as he blasted every body with his plasma gun, making their entire HP go down into the red zone. Crash and Spyro fused back into Spash the Dragoncoot and then slashed Mr. A with his strong and sharp claws making him growl in pain. Mr. A got out two Space Swords and karate slashed every single of them really hard, bringing their HP down to one. Spyro quickly used Holy Heal as he used his Beauty of Light Sword to stab Mr. A in the back. Mario ate a mushroom and turned big as he smashed Mr. A with his Super Hammer making him growl in pain. Mr. A really got mad and punched all of them in the face making them almost fall of the tower. _

_Carlos grabbed Brandon as they span around with their swords sticking out and doing a huge amount of damage to Mr. A. Crash used King of Tornados, sucking Mr. A in and doing a huge amount of damage to him while Pickachu used Electric Roll, spinning like an electric top and electrocuting Mr. A with Thunder/Lightning/Electricity. Mr. A grabbed all of the Heroes and tossed them off the Tower but luckily Spyro flew around and got everyone on top of his back or he just grabbed them for that matter and flew back up. Kirby used Heaven's Winds trying to blow Mr. A off but it didn't work luckily Jak got out his Vulcan Barrel and started shooting at Mr. A. Carlos and Spyro used Speed Slash, slashing Mr. A at a very fast speed and then finished off with a deep dive into Mr. A making him growl in pain. Mr. A turned back into King Alien and blasted every body with his Ultimate Plasma gun making their HP go down to one. Spyro used his last Holy Heal and then used his Electric Fury, blasting a huge energy stream of electricity at Mr. A. All of the Heroes joined up, glowed in harmony, and used Eternal Friendship of Pure Light blasting Mr. A with almost the maximum amount of Light and he got thrown off the tower and fell to the ground dead. _

Few Moments Later…

"Well that's the end of him" said Spyro

"Yep, oh hey Spyro do you want to play some Skateboard with me and Brandon, to see if you can beat me again?" said Carlos grinning.

"Well of course, I am the king of skateboarding!"

"We'll see about that!" as they all climbed off the tower and then headed for the Skateboard Park with the 3rd Golden Key with them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Review Big Please! NO FLAMES! AND HAVE A NICE DAY!**


	20. Chapter 20: Skateboarding!

**TVGC: Hello and Welcome to the 20****th**** Chapter: Skateboarding! Air Date: 11-20-07. I don't own anything! Okay the Question Game will be sent to the reviewers after they review this chapter. You have 18 hours to do it!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Scene went to Spyro, Carlos, Brandon, and the Heroes at the Skateboard Park. The Heroes were sitting down to watch while Spyro, Carlos, and Brandon had their Skateboards ready.

"Okay I'm going to teach you some 3 new moves I have learned then all 3 of us will play to see who wins the title of being the king of skateboarding!" said Carlos

"Okay what are you going to teach me first?" asked Spyro

"This Speed Turn, you gain 1,500 points if you do it perfectly, now watch!" as Carlos jumped on his Skateboard, went to the highest ramp, jumped up into the air and did 6 360's in just 3 seconds.

"That's a speed turn, your turn!" said Brandon

"Okay this should be easy!" as Spyro jumped on his skateboard, went to the highest ramp and jumped into the air plus did 6 360's in 3 seconds flat.

"Luck, anyways here is another move called Spinning Turbine" as Carlos went through a hole in the wall that had ramps in it as he went up it, went all the way across the ceiling and landed perfectly on the other ramp and did this 3 more times.

"Spin around 4 times will get you 5,000 points, now let's see if you can do this without any mistakes"

"No problem!" as Spyro hopped on his Skateboard went through the hole in the wall, went up to the ceiling and landed on the other ramp perfectly as he did it 3 more times.

"Sheesh, your better that I thought Spyro! Now one more move, it's called the deadly summersault" said Brandon as Carlos hopped on his Skateboard, went to the highest ramp, jumped off and he did 3 summersaults while he was off the skate board and the skate board was doing the same thing as he landed right back on his skateboard.

"Can you do that? It is a deadly procedure, it earns you 10,000 points but if you miss you lose all of your points just like that!" said Carlos grinning

"Simple! Very Simple!" said Spyro as he hopped onto his Skateboard, went to the highest ramp, jumped off and did 3 summersaults and his skateboard did the same thing as he landed safely on his skateboard. The heroes, Brandon, and Carlos were shocked.

"Gee! You good! Uh you guys play, I might lose anyways" said Brandon going to where the Heroes are.

"Sigh… anyways let's play with 2 minutes on the clock!"

_Music from Enchanted Towers Skate Park…_

_Information Key: "Defeat Carlos with all of your skateboarding skills!"_

_Spyro did a raging Ripto giving him 2,500 points. Carlos jumped on top of 3 towers and did 3 back flips to the ground perfectly, giving him an additional 3,000 points. Spyro did the Deadly Turn Carlos taught him as he went to the highest ramp and did 3 summersaults with his skateboard but he didn't land on the skateboard making him lose his 2,500 points. Carlos did the Spinning Turbine, going into the hole and going rolling around the ceiling 4 times giving him an additional 5,000 points. Spyro tried the Deadly Turn again, did the 3 summersaults with his skateboard and perfectly landed on his skateboard giving him an additional 10,000 points. There was only 1:15 left so Carlos did Spyro's Gnasty Gnorc move and he got an additional 2,500 points. Spyro did the Speed Turn, going to the highest ramp again, jumping up into the air and did 6 260's in just a perfect 3 seconds giving him 1,500 points. Carlos did a half pipe leap giving him an additional 1,000 points. There was 50 seconds on the clock as Spyro jumped on top of 3 towers and then turned to the right 5 times, landing safely on the ground giving him 3,000 points. Carlos jumped on the rail, turning around 3 times, then jumped on another rail, doing a summersault while he was on the skateboard, giving him 6,000 points. Only 30 Seconds were left as Spyro did the Spinning Turbine, and rolled around the ceiling 5 times this time and he got an additional 5,750 points. Carlos did a half pipe leap and then did a quick summersault as he got 7,000 points. 10 Seconds were on the clock as Spyro did his final move doing the Deadly Turn, somersaulting 4 times with his skateboard and then landed perfectly giving him 13,000 points. _

_Final Score_

_Spyro: 33,250_

_Carlos: 24,000 _

Few Moments Later…

Carlos lied on the floor defeated, he was so amazed that Spyro beaten him by 9,250 points.

"You won, I guess you are the King of Skateboarding" said Carlos sighing.

"Ah well you put up a good fight. That's the important thing" said Spyro

"Yeah I guess, well here is your reward Spyro, another new sword" as Carlos handed him a beautiful sword, that was very sharp, it looked like it can cut through anything hard. It also had some magic power in it.

"This Sword is very beautiful, it can blast spells, cut through anything, and can wield many magic attacks, but once you defeat your main enemy it will be destroyed" said Carlos

"Wow thanks Carlos!" as Spyro gave him a hug.

"Well come on guys! We got to go to our next destination! See around Carlos and Brandon!"

"Ta ta!" as they waved goodbye, the Heroes went into their Space Ship and took off to their next destination.

Space Ship…

"Well what is next?" asked Crash

"Let us go to the Unknown World, I'm curious of what is over there, since there is actually no name on it" said Sly

"Let me check the World Information Book!" said Spyro as he looked in the book.

"It says that we will meet a dog named Scooby-Doo and a human named Shaggy, we won't turn into anything"

"Thank goodness, destination time?"

"20 miles and 10 minutes!" as the Space Ship went off to the Unknown World.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Review Big!**


	21. Chapter 21: The Unknown World!

**TVGC: Hello and Welcome to the 21****st**** Chapter: The Unknown World! Air Date: 11-21-07. I don't own anything! The Winner is Draganta who got 8 out of 10 while Erik Man got 7 out of 10.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In the ruins of Lon's Lair…

Chris was thinking of another minion to destroy the Heroes.

"Hmm I could either summon my sister back or I could just create another minion" said Chris as he began to pace around.

"I'll just bring an enemy" as he chanted an evil spell and out came a Molten Lava Monster.

"Okay Molten, you know what to do, destroy the 20 Heroes!"

"Yes Master Chris!" as he disappeared out of sight.

Space Ship…

Spyro and the Heroes were talking to each other.

"Okay, but could you check who this Scooby Doo dog and Shaggy is?" asked Crash

"Scooby Doo and Shaggy are mystery solvers; they can easily get scared if they see goblins, ghouls, ghost and what not, but they can do the job if they eat Scooby Snacks" replied Spyro

"Scooby Snacks?" said Sonic

"Their the only thing that helps them keep going so they won't be afraid, luckily the World Information Book got a sample of Scooby Snacks in it" said Spyro holing out the box of Scooby Snacks,

"They look like Dog treats, but… okay"

"Okay were here, get ready for landing!" said Fox as the Space Ship went into the Unknown World.

**Welcome to the Unknown World!**

The Space Ship landed and all of the Heroes got out. They looked around, the trees were dead, homes were destroyed, and they heard lots of spooky dark creature noises.

"If I know better, Scooby and Shaggy probably left this place since it is so spooky" said Crash

"Yeah like you would?" said Spyro in a mocking voice.

"Shut up Spyro, let's just find them and then find the Golden Key plus getting the heck out of here!" as they began to search for any sign of Scooby and Shaggy and also being careful not to run into any scary creatures that might swallow them if their not careful but so far they haven't them anywhere.

"Hmm I wonder where they could be" said Spyro

The Scene went over to Mystery Inc. Van where Scooby and Shaggy were making a delicious sandwich to make them calm their nerves.

"Okay Scoob, we now have a Super Deluxe Sandwich with 5 types of cheeses, tomatoes, lettuce, zucchini, mustard, ketchup, mayonnaise, and 5 different types of meat with a olive on top!"

"Oh yum, yum, yum!" said Scooby licking his lips.

"Now to cut it in half so we can taste its mighty goodness!" as Shaggy started to cut the Sandwich 20 Monster Heartless appeared behind them eventually Scooby saw them right away and just freaked out.

"Raggy! Raggy!" said Scooby as he tugged on Shaggy's shirt.

"What, can't you see I'm cutting this sandwich?"

"Blahah, Ghost!" as Shaggy turned around as was freaked out once he saw the 20 Heartless Monsters.

"Zoinks! Gain way!" as Shaggy and Scooby ran but forgot about the sandwich and turned back.

"I'll take that!" as Shaggy grabbed the Sandwich and ran off with the 20 Heartless Monsters chasing after them.

The Scene went back to the Heroes where they heard Scooby and Shaggy yell.

"That must be Scooby and Shaggy, come on lets go!" said Spyro as they all ran off to where they yell was coming from until they saw Scooby and Shaggy cornered by 20 Monster Heartless.

"Looks like this is it buddy o pal!" said Shaggy whimpering

"Yeah" said Scooby also whimpering as the Monster Heartless went in for an attack but Spyro rammed them into the trees.

"Leave them alone!" said Spyro growling at them.

"Look Scoob, we are being saved!" said Shaggy

"Yeah"

"Okay stand back Scooby and Shaggy while we take care of this!" said Spyro looking at them as they took several feet back.

"Okay guys lets fight!" as they got into position.

_Tension Rising music on…_

_Information Key: "Defeat all 20 Monster Heartless!" _

_Spyro and Crash fused into Spash the Dragoncoot and then used Twin Fury, attacking all of the Monster Heartless with lots of deadly Tornados. Croc and Rayman fused into Crocodile Rider and then whacked all of the Monster Heartless with his tail. The Monster Heartless used their claws to slash all of them hard in the chest. Jak, Ratchet, and Fox fused into Master Commander and blasted every single one of the Monster Heartless with his Ultimate Weapon. Crash used his King of Tornados, sucking every single one of the Monster Heartless in and damaging them while Spyro used his new sword and blasted a Light Spell on the Monster Heartless making half of their HP go down. The Monster Heartless grabbed all of them and then chomped them as hard as they can. Sonic used his Vortex of Light, creating a huge vortex of light around the Monster Heartless making it difficult for them to breathe while Jak blasted a huge energy stream of Light at them making them growl in pain. The Monster Heartless tried to slash them with their Nightmare Swords but they quickly dodged out of the way._

_Klonoa used his Techno Tornado and did a huge amount of damage to the Heartless Monsters while Tak used his Spear and stabbed all of them and at killed at least 5. Pacman used his Slide Punch, sliding underneath the Monster Heartless and mega punching them into the air while DK used his Punch of Death and punched all of them with the strength of King Kong. The Monster Heartless turned big and then punched all of them as hard as they can. Crash and Spyro rolled into a ball together and knocked all of the Monster Heartless like a dodge ball. Sly used his Thief Slash while Link used Medieval Time, freezing all of the Monster Heartless in their place while both of them slashed them up to 15 seconds. The Monster Heartless grabbed all of them and breathed fire in their face as their HP went down into the red zone. Spyro quickly used Holy Heal before using his new sword and blasted a powerful water blast at the Monster Heartless killing at least 5. Croc used his Tail Strike of Death and whacked all of the Monster Heartless with his incredible strong tail while Rayman used Fists of Light, punching them with Light Power. The Monster Heartless slashed all of them with their Nightmare Swords pretty badly._

_Kao used his Boxing Attacks and did all of the Boxing Moves on the Monster Heartless while Ty used his Fire Boomerang, burning and slashing them. Mario used Power of the Worlds, doing lots of combos of Super Hammer, upper Kicks, Super Punches, Super Flame on the Monster Heartless and they growled in pain. The Monster Heartless tried to slash all of them with their claws but they quickly dodged out of the way. Crash and Spyro fused back into Spash the Dragoncoot and then slashed the Monster Heartless with his strong and sharp claws. Kirby used Heaven's Winds and blowed the Monster Heartless into the trees while Pickachu used Electric Roll, spinning around like an electric top and electrocuting them with Thunder/Lightning/Electricity. The Monster Heartless fought back by chomping on them really hard sending them down into the red zone. Sora used Curaga before he slashed all of the Monster Heartless with his Destiny Keyblade. Spyro and the Heroes joined up as they glowed in harmony, and used Eternal Friendship of Pure Light, blasting the almost maximum amount of Light at the Monster Heartless and they were soon dead. _

Few Moments Later…

"Why thanks, I thought me and Scoob were gonners!" said Shaggy

"Yeah, gonners!" said Scooby

"No problem, but can you help us find the Golden Key?" asked Spyro

"Sure just so long it doesn't have any ghosts"

"I think we might run into some, but I got your favorite treats in case your scared" as he held out the Box of Scooby Snacks.

"Okay you have a deal!" said Shaggy as Spyro tossed them a few of the treats and they gulped it down quickly.

"Scooby Doo!" said Scooby as they went off to find the Golden Key.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Review Big! I might need help on the next chapter if you can help me. **


	22. Chapter 22: Haunted House!

**TVGC: Hello and Welcome to the 22****nd**** Chapter: Heartless Zombies! Air Date: 11-21-07. I don't own anything! I copied your first suggestion onto here Draganta. (well not really)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Scene went to Spyro, Shaggy, Scooby, and the Heroes at the Local Haunted Mansion.

"Oh no, there is no way, and no how that were going into a Haunted House right Scoob?" asked Shaggy

"Yeah, rooky!" said Scooby

"What's wrong with a Haunted House?" asked Spyro

"It has pictures staring at you if your not looking, statues that come a life and attack you, and there could be many trap doors!" said Shaggy as Scooby copied the things Shaggy listed.

"Okay would you do it for 5 Scooby Snacks?" asked Spyro showing his paw out with 10 Scooby Snacks for both of them.

"Six?" asked Scooby

"Okay fine 6" as Spyro got out two more and then threw it in both of their mouths.

"Scooby Doo!" both of them yelled as they all went into the Haunted House, not noticing that Heartless Zombies came out of the floor behind them as they trailed behind them.

The Scene went to them inside the Haunted House.

"Gosh, I wonder where the key is, do you know Scoob?" asked Shaggy

"Rye, don't know Raggy" said Scooby getting a little nervous.

"Let's keep searching, it could be in here, the most possible place for a Golden Key is in the scariest places or dangerous for that matter" said Spyro as both Shaggy and Scooby gulped at that statement.

"Okay if you say so man!" as they continued to look but they weren't aware that the Zombie Heartless were very close to them as Scooby noticed them right away and tugged on Shaggy's Shirt.

"Raggy! Zombies!" said Scooby as Shaggy turned around.

"Zoinks! It is Zombies!" as all of the Heroes turned around and then glared at the Heartless Zombies.

"Okay guys! Let's fight these Heartless Zombies!" said Spyro as they got into position.

_Tension Rising music on…_

_Information Key: "Defeat all 15 Heartless Zombies before looking for the Golden Key!"_

_Scooby and Shaggy dressed like Martial Arts Experts and did a fake karate chop on the Heartless Zombies barley doing any damage to them. Spyro and Crash fused into Spash the Dragoncoot and then slashed all of the Heartless Zombies with his strong and sharp claws. The Heartless Zombies attacked all of them with their bloody dark swords and their HP went down into the red zone. Sora quickly used Curaga and then he used his Destiny Keyblade to slash all of the Heartless Zombies as hard as he can. Pickachu used Electric Roll, spinning like an electric top and electrocuting the Heartless Zombies with Thunder/Lightning/Electricity wile Kirby slashed them with his Rainbow Sword. The Heartless Zombies tried to bite them but they quickly dodged the attack. Sonic rammed all of the Heartless Zombies into the air while Jak blasted them with a huge energy stream of Light making at least 5 killed. Scooby and Shaggy got out explosive pies and threw it at the Heartless Zombies making them get blasted into the air. The Heartless Zombies kicked them into the wall pretty hard with their powerful feet. _

_Spyro and Crash rolled into a Ball together and then knocked all of the Heartless Zombies like a dodge ball. Sly used his Super Cane and slashed all of the Heartless Zombies with it while Link shot 100 arrows at all of them. The Heartless Zombies jumped into the air and threw sharp objects at them, making their HP go down into the red zone. Spyro used Holy Heal before using his new sword to blast a huge amount of Wind at them. Croc used his Tail Strike of Death, whacking every single one of the Heartless Zombies with his incredible strong tail while Rayman used Fists of Light, punching all of them with Light Power. The Heartless Zombies blasted Dark Poison at all of them making their HP go down at a slow but a painful speed. Jak, Ratchet, and Fox fused into Master Commander and blasted every single one of the Heartless Zombies with his Ultimate Blaster. DK used Punch of Death, punching the Heartless Zombies with the strength of King Kong while Pacman used Slide Punch, sliding underneath them and mega punching them into the air. The Heartless Zombies used their Bloody Dark Swords and slashed every one of them with it, brining their HP down into the red zone. _

_Croc and Rayman fused into Crocodile Rider and then took a bite out of all of the Heartless Zombies. Crash, Ty, and Kao fused into Australian King and used Australian Power, attacking all of the Heartless Zombies with lots of Australian Animals and Weapons. The Heartless Zombies grabbed all of them and punched them hard into the wall bringing their HP down to one. Spyro quickly used Holy Heal before using his Fire Fury, attacking all of the Heartless Zombies with a huge amount of Fire and lots of deadly meteors. Ratchet used Galaxy Power, attacking the Heartless Zombies with the power of the Galaxy while Mario used Power of the Worlds doing combos of Super Hammer, Super Kicks, Super Punches, and Super Flame, killing at least 5. The Heartless Zombies tried to slash all of them once again but they quickly dodged out of the way. Scooby and Shaggy dressed up as Ninjas and then whacked all of them with real nun chucks. Fox used Martial Arts and did lots of Martial Arts moves on the Heartless Zombies while Crash used King of Tornados, sucking them all in and doing a huge amount of damage to them. The Heartless Zombies took a bite out of all of them and their HP dropped down to one very quickly. Spyro quickly used Holy Heal as he stabbed all of the Heartless Zombies with his new sword. Klonoa used Magic Tornado while Tak used Magic Kill, finishing them all off with lots of different deadly magic attacks from every direction till they were soon dead. _

Few Moments Later…

"Very Impressive, but can you defeat me?" said a voice as Molten appeared in front of them.

"Zoinks! It's a Molten Lava Monster!" said Shaggy

"Run!" said Scooby as all of them ran away.

"You can't escape from me!" as Molten chased after them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The Next Chapter will have them doing many stunts to get rid of him. Review Big!**


	23. Chapter 23: Chase and Fight!

**TVGC: Hello and Welcome to the 23****rd**** Chapter: Chase and Fight! Air Date: 11-21-07. I don't own anything!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Scene went to Spyro, Scooby, Shaggy, and the Heroes being chased by Molten.

"We got to lose this guy some how, this guy seems to be really fast" said Spyro

"I know, just leave it to us, we know how to fool him" said Shaggy

"Huh? Re do?" asked Scooby.

"Yeah Scoob, you guys find a safe place while me and Scoob figure out a plan" as the Heroes kept on running as Shaggy whispered something to Scooby's ear and he did his trademark giggle.

"That's rould do!" as they both went behind a door and did something while Molten came in the room.

"Now where would those pests be?" as he looked around while all of a sudden Shaggy and Scooby went over to him, as they dressed up as maids.

"Room Service" said Shaggy

"Room Service?"

"Yeah, its time for us to clean you"

"But I'm already clean"

"Oh you never know about that, it is time to clean you up good" as Scooby and Shaggy started to clip his toe nails, dusted his face and what not until he was clean and sparkling.

"There now you're all clean but now we must ultra clean you"

"Yeah" said Scooby as they grabbed him and tossed him into a Washing Machine.

"Wash well now!" as Shaggy pressed start and they both ran away while Molten growled.

The Scene went to the Heroes waiting for Scooby and Shaggy.

"Where could they be?" said Crash

"I don't know" replied Spyro as all of a sudden Scooby and Shaggy came running in.

"We sure fooled him right Scoob?" said Shaggy laughing

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!" said Scooby

"Well let's keep searching for that Golden Key!" as they continued to look, they searched in drawers, beds, boxes, but still no sign of the Golden Key, as they felt it was hopeless that the Golden Key was no where to be found.

"Where could it be?!" said Spyro almost giving up as all of a sudden a Zombie Elephant appeared in front of them.

A Zombie Elephant? What's next? A Vampire Alligator?" said Shaggy

"Huh? Rampire Alligator?" said Scooby as he did his trademark giggle and then all of them went into position.

_The Encounter Music on…_

_21 Bars of HP this time, Information Key: "Defeat Zombie Elephant!"_

_Spyro and Crash fused into Spash the Dragoncoot and attacked the Zombie Elephant with his new sword and the Wumpa Bazooka making him growl in pain or used his trunk to make a pain noise. Scooby and Shaggy dressed up as Super Heroes and punched the Zombie Elephant in the Trunk. The Zombie Elephant fought back by ramming his horns into the Heroes. Sonic rammed the Zombie Elephant into the wall while Jak blasted a huge energy stream of Light at him. Klonoa used his Magic Tornado while Tak used Magic Kill, attacking the Zombie Elephant with lots of different deadly magic attacks from every direction. The Zombie Elephant sucked up some Dark Energy up his Trunk and blasted it at all of them, bringing their HP into the red zone. Spyro used his new sword and blasted a Light Spell at the Zombie Elephant making 1 third of his HP depleted. Croc used his Tail Strike of Death, whacking the Zombie Elephant with his incredible strong tail while Rayman used Fists of Light, punching him with Light Power. The Zombie Elephant tried to kick them really hard but they quickly dodged out of the way. _

_Sora used Curaga and then used Final Form, attacking the Zombie Elephant with his 2 Keyblades. Sly used Thief Slash while Link used Medieval Time, freezing the Zombie Elephant in his place while both of them slashed him up to 15 seconds. The Zombie Elephant rammed all of them into the air before zapping all of them with Dark Energy. Crash used his King of Tornados, creating a big Tornado, sucking the Zombie Elephant in and doing a lot of damage to him. Croc and Rayman fused into Crocodile Rider and then took a bite out of the Zombie Elephant making him trumpet in pain. (I don't really know how the act if their in pain) The Zombie Elephant rammed them into the wall while kicking them with his foot, brining their HP down into the red zone. Jak, Ratchet, and Fox fused into Master Commander and blasted the Zombie Elephant with his Ultimate Blaster. Pickachu used Thunder Bolt, electrocuting the Zombie Elephant while Kirby used his Rainbow Sword and slashed him in the back making him trumpets in pain. The Zombie Elephant tired to blast a huge energy source of darkness but they quickly dodged or blocked the attack. _

_DK used his Punch of Death, punching the Zombie Elephant with the strength of King Kong while Pacman used Slide Punch, sliding underneath him and then mega punched him into the air. Scooby and Shaggy dressed up as Underwater Searchers and blasted a huge needle inside the Zombie Elephant. The Zombie Elephant jumped up into the air and then landed making a huge wave hit them, bringing their HP down to one. Spyro quickly used Holy Heal before he and Crash rolled into a ball together and knocked the Zombie Elephant like a dodge ball. Sonic used his Vortex of Light, creating a Huge Vortex of Light around the Zombie Heartless making it difficult for him to breathe while Fox did lots of Martial Arts moves on him. The Zombie Elephant really got mad as hooked all of them with his horns and sucked their entire HP into the red zone. Crash, Ty, and Kao fused into Australian King and pulverized the Zombie Elephant as hard as he can. Crash used his Wumpa Bazooka and blasted the Zombie Elephant in the head and he trumpeted in pain. The Zombie Elephant sucked up more Dark Energy in his Trumpet creating a Dark Bomb and he blasted it at all of them, making their HP go down to one. _

_Spyro used Holy Heal before stabbing his new sword in the Zombie Elephants Trunk. Mario ate a mushroom and turned big as he pulverized the Zombie Heartless with his Super Hammer. The Zombie Heartless used his Desperation Move, ramming into them, blasting them with dark energy, stomping on them, and then finally kicked them high up into the air bringing their HP down into the red zone. Sora used Curaga and then used his Limit Form to use Ragnarok on the Zombie Elephant, blasting powerful particles at him. Ratchet used Galaxy Power, attacking the Zombie Elephant with the Power of the Galaxy. The Zombie Heartless span around as his Trunk turned into a sword and it slashed all of them pretty badly. Kirby used Heaven's Winds, blowing the Elephant Heartless into the wall while Pickachu used Electric Roll, spinning like an electric top and electrocuting him with Thunder/Lightning/Electricity. Spyro used his Earth Fury, attacking the Zombie Elephant with Tornados and deadly meteor showers. The Zombie Heartless tried to ram in to them but they quickly dodged out of the way. Spyro and the Heroes joined up as they glowed together in harmony and used Eternal Friendship of Pure Light, blasting the Zombie Elephant with almost the maximum amount of Light and it was soon dead. _

Few Moments Later…

"Come on, lets go look for that Golden Key some more, maybe it is upstairs in the Attic!" said Spyro as all of them went to the Attic to find where the Golden Key is.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Review Big! Coming up next is Chapter 24: Molten Part 1!**


	24. Chapter 24: Motlen Part 1

**TVGC: Hello and Welcome to the 24****th**** Chapter: Molten Part 1. Air Date: 11-22-07. Happy Thanksgiving! I don't own anything!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Scene went to Spyro, Scooby, Shaggy and the Heroes inside the Attic looking for the Golden Key. So far there was no sign of it.

"Are you sure its here man? We've been looking for almost an hour, and my feet hurt" said Shaggy

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" said Scooby looking at his hurt paw.

"Let's look some more, if we don't find it here, then I'll give you the whole box of Scooby Snacks" said Spyro

"Okay deal, but no more favors!" said Shaggy

"Yeah, no ravors!" said Scooby as they continued to look for the Golden Key some more, they looked in every single possible place until Shaggy found it in a mouse hole.

"I found the Golden Key, it was in a mouse hole!" said Shaggy as he held it out to the Heroes.

"Good work Shaggy! Now let's get out of this Haunted House!" as they ran downstairs but only to be stopped by Molten.

"How dare you trick me?! Now I must destroy you and steal that Golden Key from you!"

"Why do you need it?! You're going to be swallowed by the Darkness too!" said Spyro

"It's the only way to please my Master! Now let us fight!" as they went into position.

_The Corrupted Music on…_

_22 Bars of HP this time, Information Key: "Defeat Molten!"_

_Spyro and Crash fused into Spash the Dragoncoot and then used Twin Fury, attacking Molten with lots of deadly Tornados. Sonic rammed Molten into the wall while Pickachu electrocuted him with Thunder Bolt. Molten formed a huge lava rock in his hands and bombarded it at the Heroes. Jak, Ratchet, and Fox fused into Master Commander and blasted Molten with his Ultimate Blaster. Kirby used his Rainbow Sword and slashed Molten in the back while Sly used his Cane and slashed Molten on the head. Molten used his Molten Lava Fury and attacked all of them with very hot molten lava and hot rocks, bringing their HP down into the red zone. Croc used his Tail Strike of Death, whacking Molten with his incredible strength tail while Rayman used Fists of Light, punching him with Light Power. Klonoa used his Magic Tornado while Tak used Magic Kill, attacking Molten with lots of different deadly magic attacks from every direction. Molten grabbed all of them and attacked them with is lava head, bringing their HP down to one._

_Spyro quickly used Holy Heal before using his New Sword to slash Molten in the head pretty hard. Crash, Ty, and Kao fused into Australian King and then pulverized Molten as hard as he can. Molten used his Fists of Lava and punched all of them with an incredible amount of heat. Fox used Martial Arts, attacking Molten with lots of Martial Arts moves. DK used Punch of Death, punching Molten with the strength of King Kong while Pacman used Slide Punch, sliding underneath Molten and then mega punched him into the air. Molten used his Desperation Move, punching them, throwing Molten Lava rocks, and then blasted a huge amount of lava at them, bringing their HP down to one. Sly used his Thief Slash while Link used Medieval Time, freezing Molten in his place while both of them slashed him up to 15 seconds. Spyro used Holy Heal before using Dragon Time, freezing time a bit while he stabbed Molten with his new sword. Molten turned bigger, stronger, and hotter as he super punched them with almost the maximum amount of Fire making them roasted. _

_Scooby and Shaggy revived as they both got out explosive pies and threw it at Molten making him be blasted into the air pretty hard. Spyro and Crash fused back into Spash the Dragoncoot and then slashed Molten with his strong and sharp claws. Molten span around making dark lava globs hit them, bringing their HP into the red zone. Spyro used his last Holy Heal before doing his Ice Fury, freezing Molten in his place while he was being attacked with sharp Ice picks making him growl in pain. Sora used his Final Form and then spammed Thundaga on Molten making him growl in pain. Molten got out his Fire Gun and blasted fire on all of them making half of their HP depleted. Kirby used Heaven's Winds, blowing Molten into the wall while Pickachu used Electric Roll, spinning like an electric top while electrocuting him with Thunder/Lightning/Electricity. Ratchet used Galaxy Power, attacking Molten with the power of the Galaxy while Jak blasted a huge energy stream of Light at him. Molten used his Desperation Move, doing the same moves as last time, bringing their HP down to one. _

_Sora used Curaga before using Wisdom Form and spamming Blizzaga on Molten, making him growl in pain. Scooby and Shaggy dressed as Ninjas and whacked Molten with nun chucks. Molten grabbed all of them and breathed dark fire on all of them, nearly making their faces turn into dust as their HP went into the red zone. Sora used Curaga again before stabbing his Destiny Keyblade in Molten making him growl in pain. Klonoa used Wind Attack, blowing Molten up like a Hot Air Balloon while Tak while popped him with his Spear. Molten tried to super Punch all of them but they quickly dodged out of the way. Sonic created a huge vortex of Light around Molten sucking all of the Oxygen making it difficult for him to breathe while Crash blasted him in the head with his Wumpa Bazooka. Spyro did an air melee attack on Molten with Ice Combos and he growled in pain. Molten tried to blast them with his Fire Gun but they quickly dodged out of the way. Spyro and the Heroes glowed bright and joined up to use Eternal Friendship of Pure Light, blasting almost the maximum amount of Light at Molten as he growled in pain before being defeated. _

Few Moments Later…

"Nice try! But you haven't defeated me yet Heroes!" said Molten as he grabbed the Golden Key from them and then jumped out of a window and he ran into the woods.

"Oh no you don't Molten; you're not getting away from us that easily! Come on guys let's defeat him and then grab the Golden Key!" as they went outside and then chased after Molten who was headed toward Deadly Lake.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Review Big! Have a Nice Thanksgiving Dinner! I'm not going to eat Turkey:P All I'm going to eat is the Cranberry Sauce and drink Sprite!**


	25. Chapter 25: Molten Part 2!

**TVGC: Hello and Welcome to the 25****th**** Chapter: Molten Part 2. Air Date: 11-22-07. I don't own anything!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Scene went to Spyro, Scooby, Shaggy, and the Heroes chasing after Molten as they finally stopped at Deadly Lake/Creek.

"We got you Molten, hand over the Golden Key!" said Spyro

"Never, my master needs it! Besides he wants you all killed!" said Molten.

"Then you won't mind battling us huh Molten?" said Crash

"Fine, this will be fast and simple!" as they went into position.

_The Encounter Music on…_

_22 Bars of HP this time, Information Key: "Defeat Molten again to get the Golden Key back!"_

_Spyro and Crash fused into Spash the Dragoncoot and then used Twin Fury, attacking Molten with lots of deadly Tornados. Sonic rammed Molten into the air while Jak blasted him with an energy stream of Light making him growl in pain. Molten formed a huge Molten Lava Rock in his hands and then threw it at all of them. Croc and Rayman fused into Crocodile Rider and then whacked Molten with his tail. Jak, Ratchet, and Fox fused into Master Commander and blasted Molten with his Ultimate Blaster making him growl in pain. Molten super punched all of them, hurting them with a tremendous amount of heat as their HP went into the red zone. Klonoa used Magic Tornado while Tak used Magic Kill, attacking Molten with lots of different deadly magic attacks from every direction. Sly used his Thief Slash while Link used Medieval Time, freezing Molten in his place while both of them slashed him up to 15 seconds. Molten turned bigger as he got out his Fire Gun, and blasted a huge amount of fire at all of them, burning them good plus their HP going down to one._

_Spyro used Holy Heal before he used his New Sword and slashed Molten in the chest making him growl in pain. Crash used King of Tornados, sucking Molten in and doing a lot of damage to him while Mario whacked him with his Hammer. Molten used his Desperation Move, super punching them, blasting them with fire, throwing molten lava rocks at them, and then blasting a powerful heat wave, making their HP go down to one. Spyro quickly used Holy Heal as he and Crash rolled into a ball together and knocked Molten to the ground like a dodge ball. Kirby used Heaven's Winds, blowing Molten into the wall while Pickachu used Electric Roll, spinning like an electric top and electrocuting him with Thunder/Lightning/Electricity. Molten span around making dark fire globs hit all of them, depleting their HP half way. Fox used Martial Arts and did a lot of Martial Arts moves on Molten while Crash punched him like crazy. Kao used his Boxing Attacks, doing every single boxing attack there is on Molten while Ty slashed him with his Blizzard Boomerang. Molten punched the ground making Molten Lava come out from the ground and hit them, bringing their HP into the red zone. _

_Spyro used his last Holy Heal before doing an Ice Melee attack on Molten making him growl in pain. Crash, Ty, and Kao fused into Australian King and used Australian Power, attacking Molten with Australian Animals and Weapons. Molten made Deadly Creek/Lake boiling hot as he grabbed all of them and threw them in it making them burn a lot. Scooby and Shaggy got out Explosive Pies and threw it at Molten making him be blasted into the air while Pickachu did Quick Attack on him. Sora used his Wisdom Form and then spammed Blizzaga on Molten making him growl in pain. Molten tried to blast them with his Fire Gun but they quickly dodged out of the way. DK used Punch of Death, punching Molten with the strength of King Kong while Pacman used Slide Punch, sliding underneath Molten and then mega punched him into the air. Crash used his Wumpa Bazooka and blasted Molten's head with it making him growl in pain. Molten used his Desperation Move, doing the same moves as last time making their HP go down into the red zone. _

_Sora quickly used Curaga before using his Limit Form to use Ragnarok, blasting strong particles at Molten making him growl in pain. Scooby and Shaggy dressed up as Super Heroes as they attacked Molten with laser beams from their arms. Molten tried to throw Molten Lava Rocks at all of them but they quickly dodged out of the way. Crash and Spyro fused back into Spash the Dragoncoot and then slashed Molten with his strong and sharp claws. Ratchet used Galaxy Power, attacking Molten with the power of the Galaxy while Mario used Power of the Worlds, doing combos of Super Hammer, Super Punches, Super Kicks, and Super Flame on Molten making him growl in pain. Molten used his Fire gun and blasted more fire power on all of them as their HP went down into the red zone fast. Sonic used Vortex of Light, creating a huge vortex of Light around Molten sucking all of the Oxygen making it difficult for him to breathe while Jak used his Vulcan Barrel and blasted all 100 bullets at him. Fox used his Blaster and then blasted Molten hard in the face making him growl in pain. Molten tried to do his Desperation Move on all of them but they quickly dodged every single attack. Spyro and the Heroes glowed as they joined together and used Eternal Friendship of Pure Light, blasting Molten with almost the maximum amount of Light and he was soon dead._

Few Moments Later…

Spyro went over to Molten's body and then picked up the Golden Key near him as he place it in his bag making it 4 down and 16 to go!

"Well that's that, thanks Scooby and Shaggy for helping us out, here is the whole box of Scooby Snacks" said Spyro as he tossed it to both of them.

"Thanks man, we'll see you later!" said Shaggy

"Yeah rater!" said Scooby as both of them left while eating the Scooby Snacks.

"Well it's time for us to go to our next destination!" said Crash

"Yep! Let's go guys!" as all of them went into the Space Ship and took off to their next destination.

Space Ship…

"Well what next?" asked Crash

"Let me check the list first Crash" said Sly as he grabbed the list and looked at it carefully.

"How about we go to Pirate Island then we'll go to Shadow Castle for some more training?"

"Sounds like a good idea! Fox, time and miles?" asked Spyro

"12 miles, 6 minutes!" said Fox as the Space Ship went to Pirate Island.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Review Big!**


	26. Chapter 26: Pirate Island!

**TVGC: Hello and Welcome to the 26****th**** Chapter: Pirate Island! Air Date: 11-22-07. I don't own anything!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Space Ship…

"Well what will happen once we land in Pirate Island?" asked Crash

"Let me check the World Information Book" said Spyro as he looked in the book carefully.

"It says once we land there, some clothes will appear on us so that we can look like Pirates because we need to blend in"

"Dress like Pirates? Okay sounds reasonable, are we near our destination Fox?" asked Crash

"Yep, get ready to land!" said Fox as the Space Ship went in for landing in Pirate Island.

**Welcome to Pirate Island! (Picture of the Island with a big Flag with the Skull on it)**

The Space Ship landed and the Heroes got out. They were all Pirate looking heroes as they looked around. The Darkness hardly did anything to this place since it was already destroyed.

"Okay maties! Let's find that Golden Key!" said Spyro

"Must you talk like that?" asked Sora

"What I just want to act like a Pirate that's all, anyways lets just find it!" as they began look around Pirate Island, they searched, they searched, and they searched, but so far no sign of it.

"Oh this could take Forever, this island is very big!" said Sonic

"Maybe somebody around here knows where the Golden Key is" said Spyro

"I guess, let's look in that abandoned town over there!" said Crash pointing to a spooky town.

"Hmm, this doesn't look right, it looks like a trap"

"Spyro, to you, everything is a trap"

"Not really, I sometimes say it's a good idea, but let's go with our guts and go in" as they all walked over to the town, the place was pretty much deserted, and loud noises were heard until all of a sudden, Pirate Nobodies appeared in front of them.

"Pirate Nobodies?! This is really getting weirder and weirder by the second" said Sora as they went into position, ready to fight the Pirate Nobodies.

_Tension Rising music on…_

_Information Key: "Defeat all 12 Pirate Nobodies!" _

_Spyro and Crash fused into Captain Spash the Dragoncoot and used Pirate Twin Fury, attacking the Pirate Nobodies with lots of deadly Pirate Tornados. Klonoa used Magic Tornado while Tak used Magic Kill, attacking all of the Pirate Nobodies with lots of deadly Tornados. The Pirate Nobodies got out some deadly swords and slashed the Heroes with it. Croc used Tail Strike of Death, whacking the Pirate Nobodies with his incredible strong tail while Rayman used Fists of Light, punching them with Light Power. Jak, Ratchet, and Fox fused into Master Pirate Commander, and blasted the Pirate Nobodies with his Ultimate Cannon. The Pirate Nobodies placed some bombs around the Heroes making all of them be blasted into the air. Sonic rammed into the Pirate Nobodies while Jak blasted them with a huge energy beam of Light, killing at least 2. Crash used his King of Tornados, sucking all of the Pirate Nobodies in and doing a lot of damage to them. The Pirate Nobodies got out their cannons and blasted all of the Heroes with it, bringing their HP into the red zone. _

_Kirby used Heaven's Winds, blowing all of the Pirate Nobodies into the wall while Pickachu used Electric Roll, spinning like an electric top and electrocuting them with Thunder/Lightning/Electricity. Fox used Martial Arts and did lots of Martial Arts moves on the Pirate Nobodies. The Pirate Nobodies got out a deadly anchor cannon and blasted the Heroes with it, making their HP go down to one. Spyro quickly used Holy Heal before slashing all of the Pirate Nobodies with his new sword. Crash, Ty, and Kao fused into Australian King and then pulverized all of the Pirate Nobodies pretty hard. The Pirate Nobodies grabbed all of them and then kicked them up into the air pretty hard before slashing them back down onto the ground. DK used Punch of Death, punching all of the Pirate Nobodies with the strength of King Kong while Pacman used Slide Punch, sliding underneath the Pirate Nobodies before mega punching all of them into the air. Crash and Spyro rolled into a ball together before knocking all of the Pirate Nobodies like a dodge ball making at least 5 killed. The Pirate Nobodies got out their Ultimate Cannon and blasted every single one of the Heroes with it making their HP go down into the red zone. _

_Spyro quickly used Holy Heal before using his Fire Fury, blasting all of the Pirate Nobodies with a powerful heat wave and deadly meteors. Sly used Thief Slash while Link used Medieval Time, freezing the Pirate Nobodies in their place while both of them slashed them up to 15 seconds. The Pirate Nobodies tried to blast them with their anchor cannons but they quickly dodged out of the way. Croc and Rayman fused into Crocodile Rider and then took a bite out of all of the Pirate Nobodies making at least 3 killed. Mario used his Hammer and span around with it, whacking all of the Pirate Nobodies really hard. The Pirate Nobodies threw some dark bombs at them, making them be blasted into the air, bringing their HP down into the red zone. Spyro used his last Holy Heal before slashing all of the Pirate Nobodies with his new sword. Ratchet used Galaxy Power, attacking all of the Pirate Nobodies with the power of the Galaxy. The Pirate Nobodies tried to slash them but they quickly dodged out of the way. Spyro and Crash fused back into Captain Spash the Dragoncoot and then finished the job off by slashing all of the Pirate Nobodies with his strong and sharp claws making them soon be dead._

Few Moments Later…

"Okay we defeated the Pirate Nobodies, now let's look for the Golden Key" said Spyro

"I think we just saw it, look over there!" said Crash pointing to an Octopus who was holding the Golden Key on its tentacles.

"Hey Octopus! Hand it here!" said Sora as the Octopus looked at them and then took off.

"Get him! We can't let him get away with that Golden Key!" as they chased after the Octopus and hoping they might capture it and take the Golden Key.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Review Big! Next time on Chapter 27: Octopus Fight! **


	27. Chapter 27: Octopus Fight!

**TVGC: Hello and Welcome to the 27****th**** Chapter: Octopus Fight! Air Date: 11-23-07. I don't own anything! Oh and by the way, there will be no Question Games. So you can relax for a while. Because I don't like spending my ass looking through chapters and thinking of Questions but I will update Season 4 and Season 5 every now and then. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Scene went to Spyro and the Heroes chasing after the Octopus. It's been 3 whole minutes chasing after it.

"When is that Octopus going to stop?!" asked Crash

"I don't know but he's pretty fast on land!" said Spyro as they continued to chase after the Octopus until they reached the Ocean and the Octopus jumped in.

"Come on out Octopus!" said Sora as all of a sudden the Octopus grew big until he was a monstrous Octopus.

"You and your big mouth!" said Crash as they got into position.

"Well it's not my entirely my fault" said Sora

_The Encounter Music on…_

_23 Bars of HP this time, Information Key: "Defeat the Monster Octopus!"_

_Sora used his Destiny Keyblade and then slashed the Monster Octopus as hard as he can. Spyro and Crash fused into Captain Spash the Dragoncoot and then used Pirate Twin Fury, attacking the Monster Octopus with deadly Pirate Tornados. The Monster Octopus blasted Dark Ink at them making their HP go down to the red zone pretty fast. Jak, Ratchet, and Fox fused into Master Pirate Commander and then blasted the Monster Octopus with his Ultimate Cannon. Kirby used Heaven's Winds, blowing the Monster Octopus into the water while Pickachu electrocuted him with Thunder Bolt. The Monster Octopus used his Tentacles and whacked all of the Heroes with it. Croc used his Tail Strike of Death, whacking the Monster Octopus with his incredible strong tail while Rayman used Fists of Light, punching him with Light Power. Kao used his Ultimate Boxing Attack, super punching and super kicking the Monster Octopus really hard while Ty used his Ultimate Boomerang and slashed the Octopus with lots of different elements. The Monster Octopus opened its mouth and sucked all of the Heroes in it before chomping them and then spitting them back out bringing their HP down to one._

_Spyro quickly used Holy Heal before using his Electric Fury, attacking the Monster Octopus with a huge energy wave of electricity making him growl in pain. Klonoa used Magic Tornado while Tak used Magic Kill, attacking the Monster Octopus with lots of different deadly magic attacks from every direction. The Monster Octopus used his Dark Fury, blasting a huge amount of darkness at them making their HP go back down into the red zone. Sonic rammed into the Monster Octopus making him go up into the air while Jak blasted a huge energy of Light at him making him growl in pain. Sly used Thief Slash while Link used Medieval Time, freezing Monster Octopus in his place while both of them slashed him up to 15 seconds. The Monster Octopus growled at them and then got out an huge anchor cannon from the Ocean as he blasted it at the Heroes, bringing their HP down to one. Spyro quickly used Holy Heal before he and Crash span together, making a huge Tornado and doing a ton of damage to the Monster Octopus. DK used Punch of Death, punching the Monster Octopus with the strength of King Kong while Pacman sued Slide Punch, sliding underneath him and then mega punched him into the air. The Monster Octopus got mad and tried to blast Dark Ink on them but they quickly dodged out of the way. _

_Mario used his Super Flame and burned the Monster Octopus really badly while Ratchet used Galaxy Power, attacking him with the Power of the Galaxy making him growl in pain. Pickachu used Electric Roll, spinning like an electric top and electrocuted the Monster Octopus with Thunder/Lightning/Electricity. The Monster Octopus did his Desperation Move, blasting Dark Ink on them, whacking them with his tentacles, chomping them, and blasting Dark Orbs on them, making their HP go down to one. Spyro quickly used his last Holy Heal before fusing with Crash into Captain Spash the Dragoncoot and then slashed Monster Octopus with his strong and sharp claws. Fox used Martial Arts and the attacked the Monster Octopus with lots of Martial Arts moves. The Monster Octopus tried to suck all of the Heroes into his mouth but they quickly jumped into the air to safety. Sora used his Final Form and then slashed the Monster Octopus wildly with his 2 Keyblades. Crash, Ty, and Kao fused into Australian King and then pulverized the Monster Octopus really hard making him growl in pain. The Monster Octopus did his Desperation Move again as he did the same moves as before on the Heroes and their HP went down to one. _

_Sora used Curaga and then used Wisdom Form, spamming Thundaga on the Monster Octopus making him growl in pain. Spyro used Dragon Time, freezing time a bit before slashing the Monster Octopus with his new sword making him growl in pain. The Monster Octopus sucked all of the Heroes into this mouth and then chomped them quickly before spitting them out. Mario used Power of the Worlds, doing combos of Super Hammer, Super Kicks, Super Punches, and Super Flame on the Monster Octopus making him growl in pain. Pacman ate a dot and then chomped the Monster Octopus while Link used his Sword and slashed him in the chest. The Monster Octopus grabbed all of them and then whacked them on the ground like a hammer making their HP go down into the red zone. Spyro and Crash rolled into a ball together and then knocked the Monster Octopus into the Ocean like a dodge ball. Sonic used Vortex of Light, creating a huge vortex of Light around the Octopus sucking all of the Oxygen making it difficult for him to breathe while Sly slashed him with his cane. The Monster Octopus tried to attack them with his Anchor Cannon but they quickly dodged out of the way. The Heroes joined up as they glowed, used Eternal Friendship of Pure Light and blasted almost the maximum amount of Light at the Monster Octopus and he was soon dead. _

Few Moments Later…

Spyro went to the Golden Key and tried to pick it up except a Monster Pirate Ship went over to him, knocked him out of the way and then picked up the Golden Key.

"A little too late Dragon! The Golden Key is mine now!" said the Monster Pirate Ship as he sailed away.

"Come on guys lets go after him!" said Spyro

"But we don't have a boat!" said Crash

"Maybe I can be of assistance" said a familiar voice as a figure came out of the Shadows.

"Draganta? Is that you?"

"Yep it's me Spyro, I got a ship for you to go and get that guy, its right over there" said Draganta pointing to a pretty well made ship over by the dock.

"Thanks, do you want to come with us?"

"Sure, I got nothing better to do" as they went into the ship and took off to find the Monster Pirate Ship.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Review Big! You forgot one more prize DTD so I added him into this story. **


	28. Chapter 28: Pirate Cave!

**TVGC: Hello and Welcome to the 28****th**** Chapter: Pirate Cave. Air Date: 11-23-07. I don't own anything! **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Scene went to Spyro, Draganta, and the Heroes inside the Ship chasing after the Monster Pirate Ship.

"You'll never catch me Heroes!" said the Monster Pirate Ship

"We well catch you wise guy!" said Draganta

"Gee, I wonder when he is going to stop?" asked Crash

"He'll stop sooner or later, he can't sail forever!" said Spyro

1 hour later…

"Okay this is really getting boring, why don't we just catapult ourselves to get over to the Pirate Ship?" asked Sora

"Catapulting? No way, you know the odds of us might be eaten by a shark if we land in the Ocean hmm? Well let's not! And just keep on moving!" said Spyro as they kept on chasing after the Monster Pirate Ship for 5 more minutes until they finally stopped at Pirate Cave where the Monster Ship went inside.

"Okay let's go in, no telling what he is going to do next" said Draganta as they hopped off the ship and then went into Pirate Cave. Inside they saw it was a pretty creepy place with lots of Skull Heads and plenty of other scary things.

"This place is filthy and disgusting!" said Crash

"Aw, are you scared Ms. Crash?" said Spyro in a mocking voice.

"Shut up! Gee, being best friends with you is rough"

"Just playing, but you got to be brave you know? Anyways lets see where he went" as they walked further inside and saw the Monster Pirate Ship sail into a big room as a big iron door closed behind them.

"Oh great, how are we going to get inside?" asked Sora

"Look guys, there is a puzzle here" said Draganta pointing to the Iron Door as he read it out loud.

"Think of a 5 letter word that belongs in the topic 'What do Pirates use?' and the door will open"

"5 letter word? I can't think of anything, can you think of anything Spyro?" asked Crash

"I know what it is, it's…" but he was cut off as 20 Shadow Devils appeared in front of them.

"Let's Fight, answer later!" said Draganta as they got into position

_Tension Rising Music On…_

_Information Key: "Defeat all 20 Shadow Devils before solving a puzzle!"_

_Draganta used his Fire Fury and blasted a heck a lot of fire at the Shadow Devils, burning them badly. Spyro and Crash fused into Captain Spash the Dragoncoot and slashed all of the Shadow Devils with his strong and sharp claws. The Shadow Devils used their Pitch Forks and stabbed every body in the chest. Klonoa used Magic Tornado while Tak used Magic Kill, attacking the Shadow Devils with lots of deadly magic attacks from every direction. Jak, Ratchet, and Fox fused into Master Pirate Commander and blasted the Shadow Devils with his Ultimate Cannon. The Shadow Devils turned into the Devil himself and then attacked the Heroes with the maximum amount of Fire burning them into ashes before turning back to normal. Draganta revived himself as he growled at the Shadow Devils as he slashed all of them 20 times with his Sword. Sonic rammed all of the Shadow Devils into the air while Jak blasted a huge energy stream of Light at them, killing at least 5. The Shadow Devils span around with their Pitch Forks sticking out making all of them brutally slashed as their HP went down into the red zone. _

_DK used Punch of Death, punching all of the Shadow Devils with the strength of King Kong while Pacman used Slide Punch, sliding underneath them and then mega punched them into the air. Sly used his Cane and slashed every single on of the Shadow Devils with it while Pickachu used Thunder Bolt to electrocute them. The Shadow Devils stabbed the floor and out came demon hands as they grabbed a hold of them and sucked their HP down to their last drop. Spyro quickly used Holy Heal before using Dragon Time, freezing time a bit while slashing the Shadow Devils with his new sword. Croc and Rayman fused into Crocodile Rider and then whacked all of the Shadow Devils with his tail. The Shadow Devils tried to slash them with his Pitch Forks but Draganta blocked the attack and slashed them into the wall. Sly used Thief Slash while Link used Medieval Time, freezing the Shadow Devils in their place while both of them slashed them up to 15 seconds. Fox used Martial Arts and did lots of Martial Arts moves on the Shadow Devils while Crash used King of Tornados and sucked all of them in to damage them greatly, killing at least 5. The remaining 10 Shadow Devils got out an huge cannon and blasted them with it. _

_Spyro and Crash fused back into Captain Spash the Dragoncoot and used Twin Pirate Fury, attacking the Shadow Devils with lots of deadly Tornados. Ty used his Ultimate Boomerang Attack, slashing the Shadow Devils with lots of different elements while Kao used Ultimate Boxing Attack, super punching and super kicking them. The Shadow Devils blasted Dark Orbs on them making their HP go down into the red zone. Spyro used Holy Heal before doing an Electric Fury on the Shadow Devils, attacking them with a huge energy stream of electricity at them. Mario ate a mushroom, turned big, and pulverized the Shadow Devils with his Super Hammer. The Shadow Devils tried to slash them again but Draganta once again blocked the attack and then used Fire Fury, blasting a really hot amount of fire at them. Crash used his Wumpa Bazooka and blasted the Shadow Devils in the head. Ratchet used Galaxy Power and attacked them with the power of the Galaxy. The Shadow Devils used a Dark Fury attacking a huge amount of darkness at them making their HP go down into the red zone. Kirby used Heaven's Winds, blowing the Shadow Devils into the wall while Pickachu used Electric Roll, spinning like an electric top and electrocuting them with Thunder/Lightning/Electricity. Spyro finished the job off by using Ice Fury, freezing them in their place while Sharp Ice Picks attacked them and they were soon dead._

Few Moments Later…

"Well what is it Spyro?" asked Draganta

"It is Sword" replied Spyro as he punched it in and the Iron Door opened.

"Okay let's go inside and kick that Pirate Ships butt! If he has one!" as they all went inside and went to find the Monster Pirate Ship…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Review Big! Next Time on Chapter 29: Pirate Ship Part 1. **


	29. Chapter 29: Pirate Ship Part 1!

**TVGC: Hello and Welcome to the 29****th**** Chapter: Pirate Ship Part 1. Air Date: 11-23-07. I don't own anything. You don't owe me anything Draganta but he has only a 4 Chapter appearance and that's it. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Scene went to Spyro, Draganta, and the Heroes in front of the Monster Pirate Ship, as they were arguing.

"Okay wise guy! Hand over the Golden Key!" said Spyro

"There is no way that I'm giving you the darn key, it's mine!" said the Monster Pirate Ship.

"Then you're pretty much a dumb ass! Your Mom is pretty much ugly judging from what I'm seeing in you!" said Crash

"Nobody talks that way about my Mother! That's it wise guy! You just sealed your faith!"

"Bring it on old ship!" said Draganta as they got into position.

_The Corrupted Music on…_

_24 Bars of HP this time, Information Key: "Defeat the Monster Pirate Ship!" _

_Spyro and Crash rolled into a ball together and then attacked the Monster Pirate Ship like a dodge ball. Jak used his Peace Maker and blasted all 10 bullets at the Monster Pirate Ship making him growl in pain. The Monster Pirate Ship had glowing eyes as he zapped all of them with lasers. Draganta jumped up into the air and did a couple of slash combos on the Monster Pirate Ship's face. Croc used Tail Strike of Death, whacking the Monster Pirate Ship with his incredible strong tail while Rayman used Fists of Light, punching him with Light Power making him growl in pain. The Monster Pirate Ship formed some Dark Energy in his mouth and then blasted it at all of them, making their HP go down into the red zone. Sora used Curaga before using his Final Form and attacking the Monster Pirate Ship with his 2 Keyblades. Spyro used Dragon Time, freezing time a bit and then slashing the Monster Pirate Ship's head with his new sword making him growl in pain. The Monster Pirate Ship rammed into them and then blasted Dark Orbs at them. _

_Crash used King of Tornados, doing a huge amount of damage to the Monster Pirate Ship making him growl in pain. Jak, Ratchet, and Fox fused into Master Pirate Commander and then blasted the Monster Pirate Ship with his Ultimate Cannon. The Monster Pirate Ship turned bigger as he got out his cannons and every single on of them blasted them all badly. Klonoa used Magic Tornado while Tak used Magic Kill, attacking the Monster Pirate Ship with lots of different deadly magic attacks from every direction making him growl in pain. Crash and Spyro fused into Captain Spash the Dragoncoot and then slashed the Monster Pirate Ship's face with his strong and sharp claws. The Monster Pirate Ship grabbed all of them with his mouth and then zapped them with blue dangerous energy making their HP go down into the red zone. Spyro and Draganta both used their Fire Fury's, making a huge amount of Fire with a massive amount of heat hit the Monster Pirate Ship making him growl in pain. Sly used Thief Slash while Link used Medieval Time, freezing the Monster Pirate Ship in his place while both of them, slashed him up to 15 seconds. The Monster Pirate Ship tried to blast Dark Energy at all of them but they quickly dodged out of the way. _

_Spyro used Holy Heal before using Destiny of Light Fury, blasting a huge incredible and tremendous amount of Light at the Monster Pirate Ship making him growl in pain. Kirby used Heaven's Winds, blowing the Monster Pirate Ship hard into the wall while Pickachu used Electric Roll, spinning like an electric top and electrocuted him with Thunder/Lightning/Electricity. The Monster Pirate Ship used his Desperation Move, ramming into them, chomping them, blasting them with dark energy, and finishing off by blasting all of them with deadly missiles making their HP quickly go down into the red zone. Mario used Power of the Worlds, doing combos of Super Hammer, Super Kicks, Super Punches, and Super Flame on the Monster Pirate Ship making him growl in pain. Ratchet used Galaxy Power and blasted the Monster Pirate Ship with the power of the Galaxy. The Monster Pirate Ship tried to blast them with his cannons but hey quickly dodged out of the way. Spyro used Holy Heal before fusing with Crash into Captain Spash the Dragoncoot and used Twin Pirate Fury, attacking the Monster Pirate Ship with lots of deadly Pirate Tornados. Fox used his Blaster and blasted the Monster Pirate Ship hard in the face. The Monster Pirate Ship chomped all of them with his strong sharp teeth making part of their HP depleted. _

_Crash, Ty, and Kao fused into Australian King and then pulverized the Monster Pirate Ship as hard as he can. Sonic used Vortex of Light, creating a huge vortex of Light around the Monster Pirate Ship sucking all of the Oxygen making it difficult for him to breathe while Jak blasted a huge energy stream of Light at him. The Monster Pirate Ship got out his anchor and whacked every body with it. Draganta got mad when he did that as he slashed every part of the Monster Pirate Ship's body making him growl in pain. DK used Punch of Death, punching the Monster Pirate Ship with the strength of King Kong while Pacman used Slide Punch, sliding underneath him and then mega punched him into the air. The Monster Pirate Ship tried to blast them with his cannons but they either dodged or blocked the attack. Croc and Rayman fused into Crocodile Rider and taking a bite out the Monster Pirate Ship making him growl in pain. Spyro used his Ice Fury, making the Monster Pirate Ship freeze in his place while sharp Ice Picks attacked him. The Monster Pirate Ship fought back by doing his Desperation Move, doing the same moves as last time and making every body's HP down to one. Spyro and the Heroes joined up as they glowed bright and used Eternal Friendship of Pure Light and blasted almost the maximum amount of Light at the Monster Pirate Ship and he was soon defeated._

Few Moments Later…

"Not good! How can I be defeated?! Oh well, but your not getting the Golden Key that easily!" said the Monster Pirate Ship as he sailed away back to Pirate Island.

"Come on, let's get onto Draganta's ship and chase after him!" said Spyro as they went onto the ship and took off after the Monster Pirate Ship in hoping of killing him and getting the 5th Golden Key!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Review Big!**


	30. Chapter 30: Pirate Ship Part 2!

**TVGC: Hello and Welcome to the 30****th**** Chapter: Pirate Ship Part 2. Air Date: 11-24-07. I don't own anything. No there won't be any question games ever! Like I said I'll update Season 4 and Season 5 when I get the chance. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Scene went to Spyro, Draganta, and the Heroes inside the Ship to chase after the Monster Pirate Ship.

"This is getting boring, when will he stop?" asked Crash

"Probably when he reaches Pirate Island" said Draganta.

"Okay, that's going to take an hour or so" said Spyro

1 hour later…

"Crash stop eating that Wumpa Fruit in front of me, your making me hungry!" said Spyro disgusted that Crash is eating the Wumpa Fruit in front of him.

"Well I can't help it, I'm hungry, I haven't eaten anything in hours!" said Crash as he continued eating it.

"Well you could stop eating it because were here at Pirate Island" said Draganta as the Ship landed at the dock and they all got out as they went to the Monster Pirate Ship.

"Okay wise guy, you had your fun, so hand over the key!" said Spyro

"Fight me and maybe I'll give it to you since you tried so hard to catch me!" said the Monster Pirate Ship in a mocking voice.

"Fine! Bring it on man!" said Draganta as they got into position.

_The Encounter Music on…_

_24 Bars of HP this time, Information Key: "Defeat the Monster Pirate Ship for the final time to get the Golden Key!"_

_Spyro and Crash fused into Captain Spash the Dragoncoot and then used Twin Fury, attacking the Monster Pirate Ship with lots of deadly Tornados. Draganta used his Fire Fury and blasted a huge amount of powerful fire at the Monster Pirate Ship making him growl in pain. The Monster Pirate Ship grabbed all of them in his mouth and zapped them with blue dangerous energy. Croc and Rayman fused into Crocodile Rider and whacked the Monster Pirate Ship with his tail. Sly used Thief Slash while Link used Medieval Time, freezing the Monster Pirate Ship in his place while both of them slashed his face up to 15 seconds. The Monster Pirate Ship got out his missiles and blasted all of them at all of them making their HP go down into the red zone. Jak, Ratchet, and Fox fused into Master Pirate Commander and blasted the Monster Pirate Ship with his Ultimate Cannon. DK used Punch of Death, punching the Monster Pirate Ship with the strength of King Kong. The Monster Pirate Ship tried to blast them with his deadly cannons but they quickly dodged out of the way._

_Pacman used Slide Punch, sliding underneath the Monster Pirate Ship and then mega punched him high up into the air. Klonoa used his Wind Attack, blowing up the Monster Pirate Ship into a big balloon before Tak popped him with his Spear. The Monster Pirate Ship rammed into them and then blasted them with dark energy from his eyes, bringing their HP down to one. Spyro used Holy Heal before using his new Sword to slash the Monster Pirate Ship on his face 10 times. Crash used his King of Tornados, doing a huge amount of damage to the Monster Pirate Ship as he growled in pain. The Monster Pirate Ship used his Desperation Move, ramming into them, blasting them with his cannons, blasting dark energy at them, and finishing off with a deadly Dark Fury bringing their HP back down into the red zone. Mario used Power of the Worlds, doing combos of Super Hammer, Super Punches, Super Kicks, and Super Flame on the Monster Pirate Ship making him growl in pain. Crash, Ty, and Kao fused into Australian King and pulverized the Monster Pirate Ship. The Monster Pirate Ship chomped all of them really hard with his sharp teeth bringing their HP down to one. _

_Spyro used his Holy Heal again before fusing with Crash once again into Captain Spash the Dragoncoot and attacked the Monster Pirate Ship with the Wumpa Bazooka and the new sword. Ratchet used Galaxy Power, attacking the Monster Pirate Ship with the Power of the Galaxy. The Monster Pirate Ship grabbed all of them in his mouth and struck them with Lightning making them be damaged really hard. Draganta got mad at this one as he learned a new power called, Inferno Wrath Attack, attacking the Monster Pirate Ship with almost the maximum amount of heat of fire and he super dived into him making half of his HP depleted. (That was for you, maybe you can use it) Fox used Martial Arts and did lots of Martial Arts moves on the Monster Pirate Ship. The Monster Pirate Ship tried to blast Dark Orbs at them but they quickly dodged out of the way. Croc used his Tail Strike of Death, whacking the Monster Pirate Ship with his incredible strong tail while Rayman used Fists of Light, punching him with Light Power. Crash used his Wumpa Bazooka and blasted the Monster Pirate Ship in the face making him growl in pain. The Monster Pirate Ship used his Desperation Move again, doing the same moves doing a massive amount of damage to them, bringing their HP down to one. _

_Spyro used Holy Heal before using his Earth Fury, attacking the Mosnter Pirate Ship with lots of deadly Tornados and deadly meteors. Klonoa used Magic Tornado while Tak used Magic Kill, attacking the Monster Pirate Ship with lots of different deadly magic attacks from every direction making him growl in pain. The Monster Pirate Ship chomped them all harder this time making half of their HP depleted. (This Story is on Expert Mode that's why of the difficulty: P) Ty used his Fire Boomerang and slashed the Monster Pirate with him while Kao used his Boxing Attack to do every single boxing move on him. Sonic rammed into the Monster Pirate Ship while Jak blasted a huge energy of Light at him. The Monster Pirate Ship tried to blast missiles at them but they quickly dodged out of the way. Spyro and Crash rolled into a ball together and knocked the Monster Pirate silly like a dodge ball. Draganta slashed the Mosnter Pirates face with his sword making him growl in pain. The Monster Pirate Ship did his Desperation Move again bit this time all of them dodged every single attack. Spyro and the Heroes joined up as they glowed and used Eternal Friendship of Pure Light and blasted almost the maximum amount of Light at the Monster Pirate Ship making him growl in pain before dying._

Few Moments Later…

Spyro picked up the Golden Key and placed it in his bag making it 5 down and 15 to go.

"Well that's it, well Draganta; want to come with us to find the rest of the Golden Key?" asked Spyro

"Nah I got to go home, somebody might be waiting for me, well see ya next time Spyro!" said Draganta as he went into his Space Ship and took off to the Dragon Realms.

"Well guys let's go to Shadow Castle for some training!"

"Yeah let's go!" said Crash as they went into the Space Ship and took off to Shadow Castle.

Meanwhile…

Chris had just freed his sister from the Dark Artifact.

"Hello my dear sis" said Chris

"Hello big brother, do you want me to exterminate the Heroes?" asked his Sister

"No, but I want you to go to each world and find the Golden Keys so those brats won't get their hands on them"

"Very well dear brother" as she disappeared without a trace…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Review Big. I'll make Draganta appear in every season if I can. It's nice to be nice. :P **


	31. Chapter 31: The Fight before Training!

**TVGC: Hello and Welcome to the 31****st**** Chapter: The fight before training! Air Date: 11-24-07. I don't own anything. My hands are getting tired so I'll upload Chapter 32 in just a while. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Space Ship…

"Well we gotten all 5 Golden Keys fro training, I hope were almost at Shadow Castle" said Spyro

"Getting there, just be patient guys, 40 seconds" said Fox

"40 seconds? But I want to be there now" said Crash

"Wait patiently, play your Game Boy or something"

"But it ran out of batteries"

"Anyways, after were done training, where should we go next?" asked Spyro

"The Land of Dragon Riders" replied Sly

"I guess me, Tak, Sora, and Mario are the only ones to go search for the Golden Key once we get there"

"Okay were here, get ready for landing!" as the Space Ship went to land in Shadow Castle

**Welcome back to Shadow Castle!**

The Space Ship landed and they all got out.

"Well let's go in and do some training!" as they were about to go in but only be stopped by Gargoyle Heartless.

"I hate this kind of Heartless!" said Sora

"Let's just fight them and get t over with!" said Sonic as they got into position.

_Tension Rising music on…_

_Information Key: "Defeat all 20 Gargoyle Heartless!"_

_Spyro and Crash used their Weapons and attacked all of the Gargoyle Heartless really badly. Jak, Ratchet, and Fox fused into Master Commander and blasted the Gargoyle Heartless with his Ultimate Weapon. The Gargoyle Heartless flew over to them and whacked them with their wings making them badly damaged. Kirby used Heaven's Winds and blowed all of the Gargoyle Heartless onto the Castle while Pickachu used Electric Roll, spinning like an electric top and electrocuting them with Thunder/Lightning/Electricity. Jak used his Peace Maker and blasted all 10 bullets at the Gargoyle Heartless. The Gargoyle Heartless all formed energy in their mouths and threw it at them, bringing their HP down into the red zone. Klonoa used Magic Tornado while Tak used Magic Kill, attacking the Gargoyle Heartless with lots of different deadly magic attacks from every direction. Spyro and Crash fused into Spash the Dragoncoot and then used Twin Fury, attacking the Gargoyle Heartless with lots of deadly Tornados. The Gargoyle Heartless got out a dangerous sword and slashed all of them pretty badly, making their HP go down to one. _

_DK used Punch of Death, attacking the Gargoyle Heartless with the strength of King Kong while Pacman used Slide Punch, sliding underneath the Gargoyle Heartless and then mega punched them into the air killing at least 3. Sonic used his Vortex of Light, creating a huge vortex of Light around the Gargoyle Heartless, sucking the Oxygen making it difficult for him to breathe while Jak blasted a huge energy stream of Light at them. The Gargoyle Heartless went underneath and then slashed them all into the air pretty hard except Spyro making them K.O. Spyro quickly revived them with his Holy Heal before slashing the Gargoyle Heartless with his new sword. Crash used his King of Tornados, sucking all of the Gargoyle Heartless in and doing lot of damage to them, killing at least 5. The remaining 12 Gargoyle Heartless fused into one big one and slashed all of the Heroes good. Croc used Tail Strike of Death, whacking all of the Gargoyle Heartless with his incredible strong tail while Rayman used Fists of Light, punching them with Light Power. Sly used his Super Cane and slashed all of the Gargoyle Heartless while Link shot arrows at them. The Gargoyle Heartless tried to zap them with Dark Energy but they quickly dodged out of the way. _

_Fox used Martial Arts, attacking the Gargoyle Heartless with lots of Martial Arts moves while Ratchet blasted them with his Blaster. Mario ate a mushroom, turned big and used his Super Flame, burning them badly as 2 got killed. The remaining 10 Gargoyle Heartless span around and attacked them all with their deadly sharp wings bringing their HP down into the red zone. Spyro and Crash fused back into Spash the Dragoncoot and slashed the Gargoyle Heartless with his strong and sharp claws. Ty used his Ice Boomerang and slashed all of the Gargoyle Heartless while Kao punched them hard in the head. The Gargoyle Heartless went over to them and chomped them plus blasted Dark Orbs at them making their HP go down to one. Sora used Curaga before using Limit Form and then used Strike Raid on the Gargoyle Heartless killing at least 5. Sonic ran around the Gargoyle Heartless making them dizzy while Link slashed all of them with his sword. The Gargoyle Heartless did a Dark Fury, blasting a huge amount of darkness at them making half of their HP depleted. Spyro finished the job of by doing the Fire Fury, blasting a huge amount of Fire at them as they were soon dead._

Few Moments Later…

"Okay let's go inside guys!" said Spyro as they all went inside Shadow  
Castle, walked over to Merlin's Lab, and then entered the room.

"Merlin's! We got all 5 Golden Keys and were ready for Training!" said Crash

"Come out, come out, wherever you are!" said Sora as the 2 Merlin's went in front of them.

"Oh good, you got the 5 Golden Keys!" said Merlin 2

"Now it is time for some training, 3 Boss rounds of training!" said Merlin

"Come on to the Training Arena and we'll get started!" said Merlin 2 as all of them went into the Training Arena to do the3 rounds of Boss Battles.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Review Big! Might need help on the Land of Dragon Riders. Help me out on idea and vocabulary for Saphira. **


	32. Chapter 32: The 3 Boss Training!

**TVGC: Hello and Welcome to the 32****nd**** Chapter: The 3 Boss Battles. Air Date: 11-24-07. I don't own anything! Every boss fight in this one will be 3 Paragraphs long, not because I'm lazy it's just that I don't want to spend the last few hours of my Saturday on this. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Scene went to Spyro, the 2 Merlin's, and the Heroes inside the Training Arena.

"Okay, this first round has a new boss that we both created so get ready!" said Merlin 2 as he sealed the Arena and out came a Mechanical Dog.

"Fight my fellow Heroes!" said Merlin as they got into position.

_Tension Rising Music On…_

_18 Bars of HP this time, Information Key: "Defeat the Mechanical Dog!" _

_Spyro and Crash fused into Spash the Dragoncoot and then attacked the Mechanical Dog with his strong and sharp claws. Jak, Ratchet, and Fox fused into Master Commander and then blasted the Mechanical Dog with his Ultimate Weapon. The Mechanical Dog barked making a huge sound wave hit them hard. Sly used his Thief Slash while Link used Medieval Time, freezing the Mechanical Dog in his place while both of them slashed him up to 15 seconds. Sonic rammed the Mechanical Dog into the air while Jak blasted a huge energy stream of Light at him making him yelp in pain. The Mechanical Dog growled at them and chomped them good making half of their HP depleted. Klonoa used Magic Tornado while Tak used Magic Kill, attacking the Mechanical Dog with lots of different deadly magic attacks from every direction. Croc and Rayman fused into Crocodile Rider and then took a bite out of the Mechanical Dog making him yelp in pain. The Mechanical Dog used his tail and whacked all of them to the floor making their HP go down into the red zone._

_Kirby used Heaven's Winds, blowing the Mechanical Dog into the wall while Pickachu used Electric Roll, spinning like an electric top and electrocuting him with Thunder/Lightning/Electricity. Crash used his Wumpa Bazooka and blasted the Mechanical dog in the head. The Mechanical Dog jumped up into the air and landed on top of them, making their HP go down to one. Spyro and Crash fused back into Spash the Dragoncoot and then used Twin Fury, attacking the Mechanical Dog with lots of deadly Tornados. Sora used Curaga before using his Final Form, attacking the Mechanical Dog with his 2 Keyblades. The Mechanical Dog barked really loud making a horrible sound wave hit them. Croc used his Tail Strike of Death, whacking the Mechanical Dog with his strong incredible tail while Rayman used Fists of Light, punching him with Light Power. Ratchet used Galaxy Power and attacked the Mechanical Dog with the power of the Galaxy. The Mechanical Dog used his Desperation Move, barking at them really loud, landing on them, biting them, and then blasted them with hot lasers bringing their HP down into the red zone._

_Crash, Ty, and Kao fused into Australian King and used Australian Power, attacking the Mechanical Dog with Australian Animals and Weapons. Fox used Martial Arts and did lots of Martial Arts moves on the Mechanical Dog. The Mechanical Dog got out missiles and then blasted all of them with it making their HP go down to one. Spyro used Holy Heal before stabbing his new sword into the Mechanical Dog. Mario used Power of the Worlds, attacked the Mechanical Dog with combos of Super Hammer, Super Punches, Super Kicks, and Super Flame making him yelp in pain. The Mechanical Dog rammed all of them into the wall pretty hard as half of their HP got depleted. DK used Punch of Death, attacking the Mechanical Dog with the strength of King Kong while Pacman used Slide Punch, sliding underneath him and then mega punched him into the air. Crash used his King of Tornados, sucking the Mechanical Dog in and doing a lot of damage to him. The Mechanical Dog did his Desperation Move, doing the same moves as last time and they their entire HP went down to one. Spyro and the Heroes joined up as they glowed plus using Eternal Friendship of Pure Light, attacking the Mechanical Dog with almost the maximum amount of Light and then he died. _

Few Moments Later…

"Aw, well your going to Doggy Heaven for a while, but we'll bring you back, here is another boss that you might defeat" said Merlin 2 and out came a Green Glob.

_The Encounter Music on…_

_19 Bars of HP this time, Information Key: "Defeat the Green Glob!" _

_Spyro and Crash fused into Spash the Dragoncoot and then attacked the Green Glob with the Wumpa Bazooka and the New Sword. Klonoa used his Wind Attack, blowing up the Green Glob and he turned into a balloon while Tak popped him with his Spear. The Green Glob revived and chomped the Heroes really good. Jak, Ratchet, and Fox fused into Master Commander and blasted the Green Gold with his Ultimate Blaster making him growl in pain. Sonic used Vortex of Light, creating a huge vortex of Light around the Green Glob, sucking up all of the Oxygen making it difficult for him to breathe, while Jak blasted a huge energy stream of Light at him. The Green Glob jumped up on top of them and covered them with dangerous green goop making their HP go down into the red zone. Kirby used his Rainbow Sword and slashed the Green Glob with it while Pickachu electrocuted him with Thunder Bolt. Ty used his Fire Boomerang, slashing the Green Glob with it, while Kao used his Ultimate Boxing Attack, super punching and super kicking the Green Glob. The Green Glob punched them hard in the face making their HP go down to one. _

_Spyro quickly used Holy Heal before stabbing his new Sword in the Green Glob making him growl in pain. Croc used his Tail Strike of Death, whacking the Green Glob with his incredible strong tail. The Green Glob used his Desperation Move, punching them, covering them with dangerous green goop, and finally making a huge roar making their HP go down into the red zone. Rayman used Fists of Light and punched the Green Glob with Light Power. Sly used his Cane and slashed the Green Glob really hard while Link shot arrows at him. The Green Glob got out his giant sword and slashed all of them with it, bringing their HP down to one. Spyro used Holy Heal before he and Crash rolled into a ball and knocked the Green Glob into the ground. Sora used his Wisdom Form and then spammed Firaga on the Green Glob making him growl in pain. The Green Glob turned big as he blasted sharp objects from his belly at them. _

_Mario ate a Mushroom, turned big, and whacked the Green Glob with his Super Hammer. Sly used Thief Slash while Link used Medieval Time, freezing the Green Glob in his place while both of them slashed him up to 15 seconds. The Green Glob got angry and did his Desperation Move, doing the same moves on them, making their HP go down into the red zone. Kirby used Heaven's Winds, blowing the Green Glob into the wall while Pickachu used Electric Roll, spinning like an Electric Top and electrocuting him with Thunder/Lightning/Electricity. Sonic ran around the Green Glob making him dizzy while Jak blasted him with his Vulcan Barrel. The Green Glob tried to punch them hard in the chest but they quickly dodged out of the way. The Heroes joined up and used Eternal Friendship of Pure Light, they glowed as they blasted almost the maximum amount of Light at the Green Glob and he was soon dead._

Few Moments Later…

"Well I guess he wasn't much of a challenge to you, but what about this last boss?" said Merlin 2

"He is not the Machine but a hard boss" as all of a sudden a Dark Lion appeared.

"Peace of cake!" said Spyro as they got into position.

_Rage Awakened music on…_

_20 Bars of HP this time, Information Key: "Defeat the Dark Lion!"_

_Spyro and Crash as always fused back into Spash the Dragoncoot and the slashed the Dark Lion with his strong and sharp claws. Pacman used slide Punch, sliding underneath the Dark Lion and mega punching him into the air. The Dark Lion slashed all of them with his deadly claws making their HP go down to one. Spyro quickly used Holy Heal before doing a melee attack on the Dark Lion. Sora used his Destiny Keyblade and then deep dived into the Dark Lion making him meow in pain. The Dark Lion pounced on all of them and started biting all of them 5 times bringing their HP down half way. DK used Punch of Death and then punched the Dark Lion with the strength of King Kong while Fox blasted him with his blaster. Sonic rammed the Dark Lion into the wall while Mario whacked him with his Hammer really hard. The Dark Lion grabbed all of them and zap them with Poison, sucking their HP down quickly into the red zone before stopping. _

_Ty used his Ultimate Boomerang and slashed the Dark Lion with lots of different elements while Kao used all of the Boxing Moves on the Dark Lion making him growl in pain. Crash used his Wumpa Bazooka and blasted the Dark Lion in the head with it. The Dark Lion zapped all of them with a powerful flow of Dark Energy making their HP go down to one. Spyro used Holy Heal before stabbing the Dark Lion in the back with his new sword making him meow in pain. Ratchet used Galaxy Power and attacked the Dark Lion with the Power of the Galaxy. The Dark Lion went over to them and tried to bite them really hard in the chest but they quickly dodged out of the way. Jak used all 10 Bullets of his Peace Maker on the Dark Lion making him meow in pain. Kirby used Heaven's Winds and blowed the Dark Lion into the wall while Pickachu attacked him with Quick Attack. The Dark Lion used his Desperation Move, slashing them, biting them, and then finished off by doing a Deadly Dark Fury at them, making their HP go down into the red zone. _

_Spyro used his last Holy Heal of the day before he and Crash fused back into Spash the Dragoncoot to jump on the Dark Lion violently. Sly used Thief Slash while Link used Medieval Time, freezing the Dark Lion in his place while both of them slashed him up to 15 seconds. The Dark Lion tried to attack them with his Desperation Move again but they quickly dodged out of the moves. Spyro and the Heroes joined up once again and used the Final Eternal Friendship of Pure Light, blasting almost the maximum amount of Light at the Dark Lion before it was on the ground dead. _

Few Moments Later…

"Bravo! But before you go to your next World you must take a rest, it is 11:00" said Merlin 2

"Yeah and once you wake up your job is to get 10 Golden Keys in order to get more training with us so let us sleep"

"Yeah I… guess we can use it" said Spyro as all of them except the 2 Merlin's went to a separate bedroom in Shadow Castle and they fell asleep until they continue on their fun adventure/quest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Review Big! Woo! Nearly 2,000 Words! OH YEAH! **


	33. Chapter 33: The Heartless Fight!

**TVGC: Hello and Welcome to the 33****rd**** Chapter: The Heartless Fight. Air Date: 11-25-07. I don't own anything. Thanks DTD for the help.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Scene went to Spyro and the Heroes getting ready to leave to go to the Land of Dragon Riders.

"Well see you, we're going to find 5 more Golden Keys" said Spyro

"Bye, bye my Heroes, find those Golden Keys then we'll train you some more" said Merlin

"Oh and by the way, Chris just summoned his sister, we found out last night, so be careful, she can be really dangerous" said Merlin 2

"No problem, we'll keep an eye out" said Spyro as all of them went inside the Space Ship and went off to the Land of Dragon Riders…

Space Ship…

"Okay, so that means only you, Mario, Sora, and Tak will be going to find the Golden Key for this World?" asked Kao

"Well most likely, because once we land on it, all of us will turn into reality animals and only we 4 can find it" said Spyro

"That really sucks mate" said Ty

"It sucks but we have to live with it" said Crash

"Okay were here, get ready to land" said Fox

"One more thing, I hope you don't eat each other, because your going act like reality animals!" said Spyro as the Space Ship landed in the Land of Dragon Riders.

_**Welcome to the Land of Dragon Riders!**_

The Space Ship landed and Spyro, Sora, Tak, and Mario got out. The whole place was covered in Darkness and mostly everything got destroyed.

"Well we only have 5 days left so let's find that Golden Key quickly" said Spyro as they began to look for the Golden Key and eventually they ended up in the Desert and it almost felt like they were standing on Quick Sand.

"Mumamia, this feels like Quick Sand, let's get out of this desert Spyro" said Mario

"We never know if the Golden Key is here so let's keep looking and I also remember something, if you see any sign of Eragon or Saphira, they maybe help us find the Golden Key is" said Spyro

"Okay Spyro" said Sora as they continued looking as all of a sudden they saw Eragon and Saphira being cornered by 10 Heartless.

"Maybe you could help us hmm!" said Eragon to the Heroes.

"Don't worry we'll take care of them!" as the Heartless went over to the Heroes and growled at them.

"Bring it on Heartless!"

_Tension Rising Music On…_

_Information Key: "Defeat all 10 Heartless!"_

_Spyro used his New Sword and slashed all of the Heartless in the chest. Sora used his Final Form, attacking all of the Heartless with his 2 Keyblades. The Heartless went over to them as they got a huge cannon and blasted all 4 of them with it. Tak used Magic Kill, attacking all of the Heartless with deadly magic attacks. Mario used Power of the Worlds, doing combos of Super Hammer, Super Kicks, Super Punches, and Super Flame on the Heartless, killing at least one. The Heartless turned into the Dark Side and punched all of them with incredible strength. Spyro used his Electric Fury, blasting a huge electric energy wave at the Heartless while Sora slashed all of them with his Destiny Keyblade. Mario span around with his Hammer sticking out, whacking all of the Heartless while Tak stabbed them with his spear. The Heartless span around and turned into one big Dark Tornado and whacked them good, making their HP go down into the red zone. _

_Spyro used his Destiny of Light Fury, blasting a huge incredible and tremendous amount of Light at the Heartless killing at least 2. Sora used his Limit Form before using his Ragnarok move and attacking the Heartless with strong particles. The Heartless tried to slash them with their Dark Swords but they quickly dodged out of the way. Mario ate a mushroom, turned big, and pulverized all of the Heartless as hard as he can. Tak jumped up into the air and dived back down into the Heartless with his Spear killing at least 1. The remaining 6 Heartless formed Dark Energy in their eyes and blasted it all 4 of them making their HP go down to one. Spyro quickly used Holy Heal before doing his Ice Fury on the Heartless, freezing all of them in their place while sharp Ice Picks attacked them. Sora went into Wisdom Form and then spammed Firaga on the Heartless. The Heartless turned back into the Dark Side and blasted 100 Dark Orbs at all 4 of them, bringing their HP down into the red zone pretty fast. _

_Spyro used Holy Heal once again before doing an Ice Melee attack on all of the Heartless, killing at least 2. Mario used Power of the Worlds again, doing combos of Super Hammer, Super Punches, Super Kicks, and Super Flame, on the Heartless. The Heartless got mad and then attacked all 4 of them with their dark swords. Sora used Heart of Light, blasting a huge amount of Light from his finger at the Heartless. Tak used Magic Kill again and attacked the Heartless with deadly magic attacks. The Heartless used a Dark Fury on all of them, blasting a huge amount of Darkness, bringing their entire HP into the red zone. Spyro jumped up into the air and did a Horn Dive on all of them, making 3 killed. Mario attacked the last Heartless with his Flame making it badly burned. The remaining Heartless tried to blast them with his cannon but they quickly dodged out of the way. All 4 of them used their powers and killed the remaining Heartless._

Few Moments Later…

"Thanks, but what brings you back here, we haven't seen you in 2 years?" said Eragon leaning against Saphira.

"We are looking for a Golden Key, have you seen one, because we need it to get rid of the Darkness"

"_Yeah the Darkness has been bothering us ever since it nearly swallowed everything, we need it gone, we saw one near a lake somewhere" said Saphira_

"Can you take us there?" asked Sora

"Of course, me and Saphira will lead you the way" said Eragon as he climbed on Saphira's back and she took off while Mario, Sora, and Tak climbed on Spyro and he took off to fallow Saphira.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Review Big! I did not see any Vocabulary Words in your help. Give me something like Balderdash etc. **


	34. Chapter 34: A boss fight!

**TVGC: Hello and Welcome to the 34****th**** Chapter: A Water Boss. Air Date: 11-30-07. I don't own anything**

**Krypto: Do you have to say that every day? **

**TVGC: I have to say I don't own anything, otherwise I'd be sued and I only have 700 dollars left.**

**Angel: That's kind of bad**

**Speedy: So when are you going to finish this season? **

**TVGC: Mid January hopefully and… hey Crash, get out of my refrigerator! (Gets a machine gun out and then Crash runs away)**

**Krypto: Do you have to be mean to my dad?**

**Angel: I'm sure he meant well**

**TVGC: It's just a habit I have with him….**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Scene went to Spyro, Eragon, Saphira, and the other 3 Heroes at the lake looking for the Golden Key.

"So are you sure that the Golden Key is here Saphira?" asked Spyro

"_Affirmative, my eye sight is still good so I know that the Golden Key is here" replied Saphira_

"Oh I see"

"Me and Saphira are good lookers, we can find things very easily" said Eragon

"_We sure do partner, so may I ask, who is this new evil villain this time?" asked Saphira_

"Chris, he is Lon's Brother, Merlin said he is 10 times stronger than him" said Spyro

"_Okay, so it's imperative that you must get all of the Golden Keys to reveal the beautiful sun once again?"_

"Yeah, now let's keep searching" as they continued to look but they stopped looking when all of a sudden Chris's sister appeared.

"There you are! So you're the ones who are trying to bring back the Light!"

"Yeah so what? Do you want to fight about it?!" asked Sora

"As matter a fact I do, Water Tornado, attack the Heroes so they are dead and we can rule the Worlds!" as she disappeared and out came a Water Tornado from the Lake.

"_This is going to be tough, well act lively!" said Saphira as they got into position._

_Rage Awakened Music on…_

_25 Bars of HP this time, Information Key: "Defeat the Water Tornado with the help of Eragon and Saphira and like I said before, don't let them be K.O.!"_

_Spyro used his Destiny of Light Fury, attacking the Water Tornado with a huge incredible and tremendous amount of Light making him growl in pain. Saphira breathed her powerful fire breath on the Water Tornado while Eragon slashed him with his sword. The Water Tornado sucked all of them in and did a lot of damage to them by just hitting them with powerful water. Sora used his Final Form before slashing the Water Tornado really hard with his 2 Keyblades. Mario ate a mushroom, turned big and pulverized the Water Tornado with his Super Hammer. The Water Tornado fought back by sucking them all in again and then spitting them back down into the ground really hard. Tak used his Magic Kill, attacking the Water Tornado with lots of deadly magic attacks while Spyro used his Convexity Breath on him. Saphira rammed into the Water Tornado while Eragon deep dived into him, causing him to growl in pain. The Water Tornado turned into a huge Tsunami and attacked all of tem really hard, bringing their HP down to one before turning back to normal. _

_Spyro used Holy Heal before slashing the Water Tornado with his Beauty of Light Sword and then doing a melee attack on him. Tak span around with his spear and attacked the Water Tornado very hard while Mario blasted him with his Super Flame. The Water Tornado made his own eyes glow and then zapped them with a huge amount of energy. Saphira tried to ram the Water Tornado into the air, but he dodged and rammed her into the ground. Eragon got mad when he saw that as he felt a new power inside him and blasted Dragon Rider Light at the Water Tornado, making him growl in pain. The Water Tornado tried to blast Dark Water Bombs at all of them, but they quickly dodged out of the way. Sora used his Destiny Keyblade and then did an air combo on the Water Tornado, making him growl in pain. Mario used Power of the Worlds, doing combos of Super Hammer, Super Kicks, Super Flame, and Super Punches, making him growl in even more pain. The Water Tornado used his Desperation Move, blasting them with a huge amount of water, dark energy blasts, and a super wind attack at all of them, making their HP go down to one. _

_Spyro used Holy Heal once again before using Dragon Time and then used his Ice Fury, attacking the Water Tornado with lots of sharp ice picks. Sora used Heart of Light, attacking the Water Tornado with the Light from his finger. The Water Tornado used his Desperation move again, doing the same moves, making their HP go down into the red zone once again. Saphira and Eragon teamed up as they did lot of damage to him by knocking him down and ramming him into the air before deep diving into him. Mario span around with his Hammer whacking the Water Tornado really hard, making him growl in pain. The Water Tornado got mad and attacked all 6 of them with his powerful tip of his tail, making their HP go down to one now. Spyro used his last Holy Heal of this battle and then used his Electric Fury, attacking the Water Tornado with a huge energy of electricity at him. Tak used his Magic Kill again, attacking the Water Tornado with lots of deadly magic attacks. The Magic Tornado made huge waves and made them to hit all of them really hard. _

_(Okay now it's just the Heroes now) Spyro deep dived into the Water Tornado with his Beauty of Light Sword, making him growl in pain. Sora used his Wisdom Form before spamming Blizzaga on the Water Tornado while Mario punched him out of his misery. The Water Tornado tried to attack them with dark water bombs but they quickly dodged out of the way. Spyro, Mario, Sora, and Tak used a very weak Eternal Friendship of Pure Light, and blasted the Water Tornado with not very close to maximum amount of Light, making him growl in pain before he collapsed on the floor dead. _

Few Moments Later…

Chris's Sister appeared.

"Jeez, you don't know when to give up! Well I'm going to find that Golden Key before you can even get to it!" as she ran off.

"_Yeah well were incessantly people!" said Saphira (Just because it sounds like incest doesn't mean that it is)_

"Come on, let's find that Golden Key before little Miss what's her face finds it first!" said Spyro

"_We better hurry up or else everything cascades" as they went to look for the Golden Key some more._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Review Big! Definitions for the 3 Words I put in there. Imperative: Necessary. Incessantly: Nonstop. Cascade: Fall or Falling, like a waterfall. **

**Angel: Only 91 more chapters to go right?**

**TVGC: Don't remind me of those more chapters to go, it's a nightmare as it is, I'm trying to work on the Date right now. **

**Krypto: Ow! Why are you kicking me? I didn't do anything!**

**TVGC: I felt like it. :P**

**Angel: (heals his leg with God Heal) **

**Krypto; Thanks needed that. (Kisses her on the cheek)**

**TVGC: Hey, hey, hey! Save it for Chapter 10 of the 5****th**** Season why don't ya, or at least not do that in front of me. **


	35. Chapter 35: Again!

**TVGC: Hello and Welcome to the 35****th**** Chapter: Again?! Air Date: 12-1-07. I don't own anything. **

**Angel: Hey, where is Krypto and Speedy?**

**TVGC: Somewhere**

**Angel: Did you do something to them? **

**TVGC: No. (Trying to lie)**

**Angel: I know your lying to me, I can see it in your eyes. **

**TVGC: Um… excuse me. (Runs out the door and takes off in his car)**

**Director: I don't think he is coming back…**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Scene went to Spyro, Eragon, Saphira, and the other 3 Heroes still searching for the Golden Key before Chris's Sister gets her dark hands on it.

"I think I found it" said Spyro

"_Where is it then?" asked Saphira_

"See that glow over there?" said Spyro pointing to the end of the lake with something glittering in it.

"That must be the Golden Key!"

"I'll get it for you" said Eragon as he hold his breath and entered the lake, in a matter of seconds, Eragon popped up with the Golden Key in his hands.

"Is this the Golden Key you wanted?" asked Eragon

"That's it! Give it here Eragon!" said Sora as Eragon went over to them with the Golden Key but all of a sudden a Huge Bald Eagle swooped in and grabbed the Golden Key from him.

"Hey you stupid Bald Eagle give it back!" said Spyro as the Bald Eagle formed back to normal and it was Chris's Sister.

"Ha ha!" I got the Golden Key!" said Chris's Sister

"_You miss, is really sacreligious!" said Saphira. (Means disrespectful)_

"So what?! And now it is time for you to die, with the power of the Shadow Devils!" as she summoned lots of Shadow Devils before disappearing.

"Looks we have to fight in order to get that Golden Key of yours back!" said Eragon

"_Are you ready my familiars?" asked Saphira (Means Close friend or Associate)_

"I was born ready!" said Spyro as they got into position.

_Shrouding Dark Cloud music on…_

_Information Key: "Defeat all 23 Shadow Devils before trying to find Chris's Sister to get the Golden Key back! Oh and also, keep Eragon and Saphira from being K.O.!"_

_Spyro used his Beauty of Light Sword and slashed all of the Shadow Devils in the chest while Mario used his Super Flame on all of them. Tak used his Magic Kill, attacking all of the Shadow Devils with lots of deadly magic attacks while Sora slashed all of them with his Destiny Keyblade. The Shadow Devils fought back by turning into the Devil himself and slashed all of them with his Pitch Fork, making their HP go down halfway before turning back to normal. Saphira rammed into all of the Shadow Devils as hard as she can while Eragon slashed all of them with his Sword. Mario used Power of the Worlds, doing combos of Super Hammer, Super Punches, Super Kicks, and Super Flame, on all of the Shadow Devils, making at least 3 killed. The Shadow Devils jumped up into the air and then blasted dark bombs on all of them. Spyro used his Convexity Fury, attacking all of the Shadow Devils with the power of the Convexity while Sora spammed Blizzaga on all of them. Tak jumped up into the air and deep dived into all of the Shadow Devils. The Shadow Devils turned red and super charged through all of them from different directions making their HP go down into the red zone. _

_Saphira used her powerful fire breath, making all of the Shadow Devils be badly burned from it while Eragon used Dragon Rider Light, attacking all of the Shadow Devils with Pure Light. (Forgive me; my internet connection is being screwy so I don't remember anything of what I just typed) Mario ate a mushroom, turned big and pulverized all of the Shadow Devils with his Super Hammer, making at least 4 killed. The Shadow Devils tried to blast Dark Energy at them, except they dodged out of the way. Sora used his Heart of Light attack, attacking all of the Shadow Devils with the Light from his finger. Spyro used his Ice Fury, freezing all of the Shadow Devils in their place while sharp ice picks attacked them. The Shadow Devils fought back by using Dark Fury's, attacking all 6 of them with a huge amount of darkness, making their HP go down to one. Spyro used Holy Heal, healing everyone's HP while he did a ground melee attack of electricity at all of the Shadow Devils. Saphira picked all of the Shadow Devils and flew into the air with them while Eragon slashed all of them back down into the ground with his sword. The Shadow Devils turned dark red and formed a huge dark red tornado, hitting all of them really hard. _

_Tak span around with his spear, whacking all of the Shadow Devils with it while Sora used Final Form, slashing all of them with his 2 Keyblades. Mario formed a huge fire ball in his hands and blasted it at all of the Shadow Devils, making at least 5 killed. The Shadow Devils turned back into the Devil himself and he blasted a powerful fire bomb at all of them, making their HP go down into the red zone before turning back to normal. Spyro used his Destiny of Light Fury, blasting a huge incredible and tremendous amount of Light at all of the Shadow Devils, making all but 5 killed. Sora used his Wisdom Form and then spammed Firaga on all of the Shadow Devils, making all of them badly burned. The Shadow Devils used their Dark Fury's once again, blasting a huge amount of darkness at them, making their HP go down to one. Spyro used his Holy Heal before deep diving into the Shadow Devils 5 times with his Beauty of Light Sword. Saphira whacked all of the Shadow Devils with her tail wile Eragon stabbed all of the Shadow Devils really hard in the chest with his Sword. Spyro finished the job off by using his Electricity Breath on all of the Shadow Devils and they were soon dead._

Few Moments Later…

"You may have won, but can you find where I am?!" said Chris's Sister from a distant place.

"_That's coming from the Mountains, come on, let's go find her" said Saphira._

"Right!" said Spyro as Mario, Tak, and Sora climbed on his back while Eragon went on Saphira's and they flew to the Mountains.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Review Big! By the way, I want you to figure out a pairing for the 5****th**** Season. I need one more, and I can't decide who to pair up with whom. **

**Angel: There you are, I thought I find you here**

**TVGC: Dang it! Why does everyone know I'm hanging out at KFC! It's like a Conspiracy! **

**Angel: Well we know you like Crispy Chicken so it's obvious that you would hang out here.**

**TVGC: Yeah, yeah, let me eat my chicken first before I tell you where Krypto and Speedy are. (Eats Chicken)**

**Angel: May I have some?**

**TVGC: Knock yourself out but don't eat my Mash Potatoes with Gravy. It's all mine! It's my 20 Bucks!**


	36. Chapter 36: Getting the Golden Key!

**TVGC: Hello and Welcome to the 36****th**** Chapter: Getting the Golden Key! Air Date: 12-2-07. I don't own anything! **

**Krypto: Sheesh, you didn't have to lock us up in a closet to shut us up!**

**TVGC: Well you were annoying, what would you like most? Being trapped in a closet or me to throw apples at you? **

**Speedy: Closet.**

**TVGC: Than good, by the way Draganta, Tyra and Zapper? Weird, think of something else will ya? By the way, this World is 4 Chapters because I'm making Chris's Lair/Lon's Lair at least 15 Chapters long. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Scene went to Spyro, Eragon, Saphira, and the other 3 Heroes at the Mountains.

"All right, come on out! You can't hide from us forever!" said Sora as Chris's Sister appeared just after he said that.

"You want the Golden Key? Well too bad! It's mine now!" said Chris's Sister.

"_Oh really?" said Saphira as she blowed her powerful flame breath at her and she got burned as she dropped the Golden Key accidentally and Spyro picked it up._

"Why you stinking Dragon! That's it, no more Ms. Nice Lady, it's time to get serious!" as she waved her hands and out came a Rock Monster. (Used)

"Well that's original!" said Spyro as they got into position.

_The Encounter Music on…_

_26 Bars of HP this time, (If your wondering when there is 5 Paragraph fight, it has to have 30 bars or more) Information Key: "Defeat the Rock Monster before going off to your next Destination! Again, don't let Eragon and Saphira get K.O.!" _

_Spyro used his Beauty of Light Sword and slashed the Rock Monster 10 times in the chest, making him growl in pain. Eragon used his Dragon Rider Light, attacking the Rock Monster with Pure Light while Saphira used her powerful Flame Breath on him. The Rock Monster got out a huge boulder and bombardment them with it. Mario ate a mushroom, turned big and pulverized the Rock Monster with his Super Hammer. Tak used his Magic Kill, attacking the Rock Monster with lots of deadly magic attacks while Sora slashed him with his Destiny Keyblade. The Rock Monster roared and then punched the floor making sharp rocks hit all of them badly. Spyro used his Destiny of Light Fury, blasting a huge incredible and tremendous amount of Light at the Rock Monster, making him growl in pain. Mario used Power of the Worlds, doing combos of Super Hammer, Super Punches, Super Kicks, and Super Flame, making the Rock Monster growl in even more pain. The Rock Monster made his arm mechanical and then he punched all of them with it, making their HP go down into the red zone. _

_Saphira rammed the Rock Monster into the air while Eragon slashed him in the back plus slashed him back down onto the ground with his sword. Sora used his Final Form, slashing the Rock Monster with his 2 Keyblades, making him growl in pain. The Rock Monster let out a sonic sound out of his mouth, hitting all of them pretty hard, making their HP go down to one. Spyro quickly used Holy Heal before using Dragon Time, freezing time a bit as he did 3 melee attacks of Fire on the Rock Monster, making him growl in pain. Mario span around with his Hammer, whacking the Rock Monster as hard as he can. The Rock Monster punched the floor again, but this time lava came out and burned all of them pretty bad. Sora used his Heart of Light attack, blasting the Rock Monster with the Light from his finger, making him growl in pain. Tak used his Spear and stabbed it in the Rock Monster's Neck, making him growl in even more pain. The Rock Monster tried to punch them all hard in the chest but they quickly dodged out of the way. _

_Saphira whacked the Rock Monster into a nearby giant rock with her tail while Eragon deep dived into him, making him growl in pain. Spyro used his Fire Fury, blasting a huge amount of incredible fire at the Rock Monster plus some deadly meteors. The Rock Monster jumped up into the air and did a belly flop on them, making all of them get nearly squished as their HP went down to one. Sora used his Wisdom Form before spamming Firaga on the Rock Monster, making him be badly burned. Mario went underneath the Rock Monster and then super punched him into the air like Pacman's Slide Punch move. The Rock Monster got out a 10 ton boulder and threw it at them and it only managed to get Mario, Tak, and Sora K.O. Spyro quickly used his Holy Heal before slashing the Rock Monster 5 times in the head with his Beauty of Light Sword. Saphira picked up the Rock Monster and then threw him into the Mountains while Eragon slashed the hell out of him with his Sword. The Rock Monster got up and then punched all of them 3 times in the chest. _

_Tak used his Magic Kill once again and attacked the Rock Monster with lots of deadly magic attacks while Sora spammed Thundaga on him, making him growl in pain. Mario formed a huge fire ball in his hands and blasted it at the Rock Monster, making him almost turn into a piece of crisp. The Rock Monster punched the floor for the Final Time, making Ice Bergs hit them, making their HP go down into the red zone. Spyro, Tak, Mario, and Sora glowed as they used a very weak Eternal Friendship of Pure Light and blasted the Rock Monster with not very close maximum amount of Light at the Rock Monster, making him growl in pain before collapsing on the floor dead._

Few Moments Later….

"Argh! I'm going now, the next time you see, you'll be dead meat Heroes, see you later!" said Chris's Sister as she disappeared.

"_Well how many Golden Keys you have so far Spyro?" asked Saphira_

"6 Golden Keys, all we need is 14 more in order to get rid of the Darkness but not entirely" replied Spyro

"Well I guess this is goodbye, I hope you find the rest of the Golden Keys!" said Eragon

"We will, bye!" as they waved good bye and all 4 Heroes went to their Space Ship, went in, and took off to their next destination.

Space Ship…

"Well what next?" asked Crash stretching from being a reality animal.

"Let me check guys" said Sly as he looked at the list.

"It says that our next destination is Ancient Egypt" said Sly

"Oh great, probably evolves Mummy's" said Crash

"Well if Darkness is here than there has to be Mummy's Crash! Let me check the World Information Book" said Spyro as looked at it.

"It says we will meet a Mysterious Man that knows how to get through Pyramids and Sphinx's without being caught in a booby trap, it also says we have to wear Egyptian Robes in order to blend in the Environment"

"Okay, sounds fair, Fox?" asked Crash

"25 miles and 12 and a half minutes" replied Fox as the Space Ship went to Ancient Egypt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Review Big Please!**


	37. Chapter 37: Ancient Egypt!

**TVGC: Hello and Welcome to the 37****th**** Chapter: Ancient Egypt. Air Date: 12-2-07. I don't own anything!**

**Speedy: Where is Angel and Krypto.**

**TVGC: Probably making out somewhere around here but I don't even want to find out or know.**

**TVGC: Well anyways, enjoy.**

**(Krypto comes out of his room)**

**TVGC: Uh you talk to him Speedy, I'll just put these earmuffs on. (Puts on Earmuffs)**

**Speedy: Okay what were you guys doing?**

**Krypto: Talking… why?**

**Speedy: How can it be talking when you have lipstick all over your face and lips?**

**Krypto: I uh… fell on top of some lipstick.**

**Speedy: Really?**

**TVGC: Okay that's it. Read! Before I get angry!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Space Ship…

"Well who is the Mysterious Guy?" asked Crash

"The World Information Book doesn't know, all it says that we would meet a Mysterious Man that knows how to get through Pyramids and Sphinx's" replied Spyro

"Well, whoever he is, let's find him and get the Golden Key, it can be in a Sphinx or a Pyramid for that matter"

"Well were here, Ancient Egypt!" said Fox as the Space Ship went in for landing in Ancient Egypt.

**Welcome to Ancient Egypt! 5 days left till Darkness swallows everything!**

The Space Ship landed and they all got out looking like Egyptian People a bit as they looked around. The Desert was messed up as everything was really cold, the shops were destroyed, pyramids were hardly broken, and the Sphinx's Face was broken.

"If I were a Pharaoh, I'd be angry" said Sora

"Yeah, but there is no time for that, we got to find this Mysterious Man, and then ask him if he seen a Golden Key" said Spyro (Just so you know, Yu-gi-oh is not involved in this World)

"Well we can stop looking because I see a man right ahead of us!" said Crash as he pointed to a man in a black shirt, Egyptian Pants, and he had black hair as they went over to him.

"Excuse sir, have you seen a Golden Key by any chance?" asked Sora

"Don't call me sir, call me Jack, and yes I have seen a Golden Key"

"Where is it?" asked Sly

"It's in a nearby Pyramid by a lake, which is dry thanks to the Darkness, I'll take you there but first I got to get rid of some pesky creatures" said Jack

"Wouldn't those Creatures be Nobodies by any chance?" asked Crash

"I've never heard of them but they are white"

"Than their Nobodies, don't worry we'll take care of them" said Spyro

"I don't know, these creatures are more tough than booby traps if you know what I mean, I'll go with you, and keep an eye out for a mysterious women, some people say she will destroy anything in her way"

"We know her, anyways let's go" as they all walked off…

Meanwhile in the Ruins of Lon's Lair…

Chris was talking to his sister on the phone.

"Have you found the entire Golden Keys sis?" asked Chris

"Not really, those Heroes keep stealing the Golden Keys, they now have 6 and there are only 14 left" replied his Sister

"Than destroy them, it should be easy"

"I tried but every time I send a minion to destroy them, they defeat it with the help of a few locals"

"Well use your brain, it isn't hard to use it!" as Chris slammed the phone on top of the Control Panel.

"God this is tiring! I might as well send a minion of my own if my sister can't do a darn thing about it!" as he waved his hands and out came a Deadly Serpent.

"Deadly Serpent, attack the Heroes and any locals with them!"

"Yes my master!" hissed the Deadly Serpent as he slithered away.

The Scene went back to Spyro, Jack, and the Heroes at Jack's Homer where they saw 15 Egyptian Nobodies roaming around it.

"Hey you stupid creatures! Get out of my Property!" said Jack as he got out his Ultimate Gun and blasted all of them with it as they all looked at him.

"Bring it on Nobodies!" said Spyro as they got into position.

_Tension Rising music on…_

_Information Key: "Defeat all 15 Egyptian Nobodies before Jack can even help you find the Golden Key!"_

_Spyro and Crash fused into Spash the Dragoncoot and then slashed all of the Egyptian Nobodies with his strong and sharp claws. Pacman used Slide Punch, sliding under the Egyptian Nobodies and then mega punching them into the air while Fox blasted them with his Blaster. The Egyptian Nobodies got mad and then started to punch all of them hard in the chest. Jak, Ratchet, and Fox fused into Master Commander and blasted all of the Egyptian Nobodies with his Ultimate Blaster. Klonoa used is Magic Tornado while Tak used Magic Kill, attacking all of the Egyptian Nobodies with lots of different deadly magic attacks from every direction. The Egyptian Nobodies turned into Snakes and took a bite out of each of them, making their HP go slowly down before turning back to normal. Crash used his Wumpa Bazooka and blasted all of Egyptian Nobodies in the head. Jack used his Ultimate Gun and blasted all of the Egyptian Nobodies with it, making at least 5 killed. The remaining 10 Egyptian Nobodies turned into the Egyptian Twilight Thorn and then he punched all of them silly before turning back to normal. _

_Sonic rammed all of the Egyptian Nobodies into the air while Jak blasted them with a huge amount of energy of Light. Croc used his Tail Strike of Death, whacking the Egyptian Nobodies with his incredible strong tail while Rayman used Fists of Light, attacking them with Light Power. The Egyptian Nobodies went over to them and super slashed all of them in the chest, making their HP go down into the red zone. Sora used Curaga before spamming Blizzaga on the Egyptian Nobodies, making 2 killed. Kirby used Heaven's Winds, blowing all of the Egyptian Nobodies into a nearby wall while Pickachu used Electric Roll, spinning like an electric top and electrocuting all of them with Thunder/Lightning/Electricity. The Egyptian Nobodies got mad and went underground before making them all be blasted into the air. Ty used his Ultimate Boomerang Attack, slashing all of the Egyptian Nobodies with different elements while Kao punched them with his Boxing Gloves. Ratchet used his Ultimate Weapon and blasted all of the Egyptian Nobodies with it. The Egyptian Nobodies fought back by biting them, making their HP go down half way._

_Jack got out a giant rope and then choked all of the Egyptian Nobodies with it while Sly slashed them with his cane. DK used Punch of Death, punching the Egyptian Nobodies with the strength of King Kong while Link launched his arrows into them. The Egyptian Nobodies span around with Egyptian Swords and slashed all of them pretty badly. Fox used Martial Arts, doing lots of Martial Arts moves on the Egyptian Nobodies. Spyro used his Beauty of Light Sword and slashed all of the Egyptian Nobodies in the chest. Crash used his King of Tornados and sucked all of the Egyptian Nobodies in as they got damaged while Mario whacked them with his Hammer and they were soon dead._

Few Moments Later…

"Okay, thanks for saving my home, now I'll take you to the Golden Key, but try to keep up, I'm a fast walker okay?"

"No problem" said Spyro as they went to the Pyramid Jack was talking about and they hope they find the Golden Key soon because you never know if Chris's Sister might interrupt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Review Big!**

**Angel: Well how many chapters left this time?**

**TVGC: 88 more chapters I hope. I'll work on Chapter 10 of Season 5 on Saturday because I like to get caught up on Season 3 here. **

**Angel: Aw come on, we like our first date to be right now or sometime.**

**Krypto: That's like 6 days away!**

**TVGC: Yeah, this gives me time to think of Romance! Now shut…. Up!**


	38. Chapter 38: In the Pyramid!

**TVGC: Hello and Welcome to the 38****th**** Chapter: Inside the Pyramid. Air Date: 12-3-07. I don't own anything.**

**Angel: How many more days till you have Winter Break, I'm sleepy. (Yawns**

**TVGC: At least 18 more days. I have to finish my mask project, quizzes, and my mid term exam. Plus I have to dance in school. :P**

**Krypto: Well I'm going to bed, you can do the commentary without me. (Goes to a double bed and sleeps)**

**TVGC: (Drinks Coffee) I drink this to keep awake if I wanted to. Anyways enjoy. **

**Angel: Night, night. (Puts on her Dragon Pajamas and sleeps on the couch)**

**TVGC: … Okay whatever. Read!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Scene went to Spyro, Jack, and the Heroes inside the Pyramid looking for the Golden Key.

"Now stick close, there could be booby traps!" said Jack

"Can you tell us more about yourself?" asked Spyro

"I'm an Egyptian Treasure Hunter; I am also the Uncle of Carlos" (Yep, its true)

"You're the Uncle of Carlos?!" asked Sora

"Yeah I haven't seen him since he was 8 years old, why you ask?"

"Because we just me him yesterday, we are friends of his"

"You are? Well that's good, is he doing fine? I hope he isn't dating anybody"

"He's fine but he does have a thing for a girl in his school" replied Crash

"Heh, poor nephew, he can't resist, oh well, let's find that Golden Key of yours and get out of here, you never know if that mysterious lady could be watching us" as they continued to move further into the Pyramid unaware that Jack's Prediction was right, Chris's Sister was watching them on the ceiling.

"Those damn Heroes again! Everywhere I go! Well I'm going to find that Golden Key first!" as she disappeared.

The Scene went to Spyro, Jack, and the Heroes at the Middle Chamber of the Pyramid.

"You might want to be extra careful" said Jack

"Why?" asked Spyro

"Because, there is lights on the floor, touch one and some arrows will come out and kill you, touch a trap door, you'll fall in and be killed, and also there is Mummy Coffins in the hallway here, get even close to one, and the Mummy will grab you and kill you"

"Yikes!" said all of them in unison.

"Well luckily I'm here, just follow my lead and you'll be fine" as Jack led them through the middle chamber, avoiding the lights, jumping over trap doors, and by passing the Mummy Coffins.

"Whew, that was a close…" said Crash but he was cut off when he tripped on a laser beam.

"I should've known, watch where your going! Now the Alarm is set off!" said Jack

"Sorry" said Crash

"Intruder Alert! Intruder Alert!" said the Computer

"Locking all hall ways! Prepare for Ultima Boss!" as all the exits were sealed and out came the Deathly Serpent Chris summoned.

"Let's fight before anything else happens!" said Spyro as they got into position.

_The Encounter Music on…_

_27 Bars of HP this time, Information Key: "Defeat the Deathly Serpent!" _

_Spyro and Crash fused into Spash the Dragoncoot and then used Twin Fury, attacking the Deathly Serpent with lots of deadly Tornados. Klonoa used his Magic Tornado while Tak used Magic Kill, attacking the Deathly Serpent with different deadly magic attacks from every direction. The Deathly Serpent grabbed all of them with his tail and squeezed a lot of energy and HP from them. Jak, Ratchet, and Fox fused into Master Commander and blasted the Deathly Serpent with his Ultimate Bazooka. Pacman used Slide Punch, sliding underneath the Deathly Serpent and then mega punched him into the air while DK used Punch of Death, punching him with the strength of King Kong. The Deathly Serpent hissed at them before biting every one of them 3 times, making their HP go down into the red zone. Croc and Rayman fused into Crocodile Rider and chomped the Deathly Serpent back, making it hiss in pain. Sonic rammed the Deathly Serpent into the air while Jak blasted a huge energy stream of Light at him. The Deathly Serpent went underground before appearing behind them and biting them hard in the back, making their HP go down to one. _

_Spyro used Holy Heal before using his Electric Fury, attacking the Deathly Serpent with a huge energy blast of electricity, making him hiss in pain. Jack got out his revolver and blasted it at the Deathly Serpent making almost fall into a trap door. The Deathly Serpent fought back by blasting them with a Fire beam from its deadly eyes. Sly using Thief Slash while Link used Medieval Time, freezing the Deathly Serpent in his place while both of them slashed him up to 15 seconds. Kirby used Heaven's Winds, blowing the Deathly Serpent into the wall while Pickachu used Electric Roll, spinning like an electric top and electrocuting him with Thunder/Lightning/Electricity. The Deathly Serpent this time shot dark beams from his deadly eyes, making their HP go down half way. Mario used Power of the Worlds, doing combos of Super Hammer, Super Punches, Super Kicks, and Super Flame, making the Deathly Serpent hiss in pain. Fox used Martial Arts and did a lot of Martial Arts moves on the Deathly Serpent. The Deathly Serpent used his tail and whacked all of them hard into the wall, making their HP go down into the red zone. _

_Spyro used Holy Heal once again before he and Crash rolled into a ball together and knocked the Deathly Serpent onto the ground like a dodge ball. Sonic used Vortex of Light, creating a huge vortex of light around the Deathly Serpent, making it difficult for him to breathe. At that time, Ratchet used his Ultimate Weapon on him. The Deathly Serpent used his Desperation Move, creating a huge dark hole in the ground, sucking their HP down into the red zone, and then he zapped them with Dark Energy in the process, bringing their HP down to one. Jack got out his Motorcycle and rammed the Deathly Serpent into the wall with it. Crash, Ty, and Kao fused into Australian King and pulverized the Deathly Serpent really hard. The Deathly Serpent tried to whack them with his tail but they jumped out of the way. Croc used his Tail Strike of Death and whacked the Deathly Serpent with his incredible strength tail while Rayman used Fists of Light, punching him with Light Power. Spyro used Dragon time, freezing time a bit before doing a melee attack of Ice on the Deathly Serpent. The Deathly Serpent fought back by using his Desperation Move on every one except Spyro and Jack and they were soon K.O.! _

_Spyro used his last Holy Heal before blasting the Deathly Serpent with a huge incredible and tremendous amount of Light from his Destiny of Light Fury. Sora used his Wisdom Form before spamming his Blizzaga on the Deathly Serpent, making him hiss in pain. The Deathly Serpent went over to them and took a bite out of each and every one of them. All 20 Heroes glowed as they used their Eternal Friendship of Pure Light, blasting almost the maximum amount of Light at the Deathly Serpent and he was soon dead. _

Few Moments Later…

"Come on, no telling what might happen next!" said Jack

"Right! Let's find that Golden Key!" said Spyro as the exits were unsealed and they went further and further into the Pyramid, waiting to see the Golden Key; the 7th Golden Key.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Review Big! **


	39. Chapter 39: Puzzle Room!

**TVGC: Hello and Welcome to the 39****th**** Chapter: Puzzle Room! Air Date: 12-?-07. I don't own anything!**

**Krypto: Ah that was a good nap and… hey! Why did you tie up my father? (Pointing to his father tied up to a chair) **

**Angel: Yeah why did ya?**

**TVGC: He was annoying so anybody who annoys me should be tied up to something. **

**Angel: When are you going to let him go?**

**TVGC: 5:00. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to Fred Myers to buy a game. (Goes away on his bike)**

**Krypto: I got an idea let's play on his Playstation. **

**Angel: That sounds good.**

**Crash: Hey let me out of this chair!**

**Krypto: Sorry dad, can't do that right now. (Goes into Carlos's Room with Angel)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Scene went to Spyro, Jack, and the Heroes inside the Puzzle Room.

"Okay this is the puzzle room, the only way to get inside into the Treasure Room is to scramble 5 words and then put them into a sentence to open the door" said Jack

"Okay what is the first scrambled word?" asked Spyro

"V, O, L, and E, what can we use as a word for those 4 letters?" replied Jack

"Love, it has to be" said Sora

"Okay" as he imputed the first word.

"The next one is O, and F, which is obvious to put together, the answer is of" as he imputed the next word.

"Okay what next?" asked Spyro

"5 letters, I, G, H, L, T" replied Jack

"No clue" said Crash

"I know Light!" said Spyro

"Sounds reasonable" as Jack imputed the third word.

"Next is 3 letters, D, A, N. Obviously enough it is and" as he imputed the 4th word.

"Now this is a hard one, I, R, S, P, I, H, F, E, N, D" as all of them went into deep thought.

"Gosh, I can't think of any word with those kinds of letters" said Sly

"I think I know what it is… it's" said Spyro but he was cut off when Chris's Sister appeared in front of them.

"Oh not you again!" said Spyro

"Yes it's me you stinking Purple Dragon, I want all of you to give up your Golden Keys or else I have to take drastic measures!" said Chris's Sister

"You don't scare us you ugly lady!" said Jack

"Nobody judges my looks and gets away with it! That's an insult! Okay fine, Egyptian Mummy's of this Pyramid, Attack the Heroes and this Local here!" as she disappeared and the Mummy Coffins popped open, revealing 20 Mummy's.

"Mummy's!" said Crash

"Yeah I can see that Crash, let's fight them and then solve the puzzle!" said Spyro as they went into position.

_Tension Rising Music on…_

_Information Key: "Defeat all 20 Mummy's before solving the puzzle to enter the Treasure Room!"_

_Spyro and Crash rolled into a ball and knocked the entire Mummy's onto the ground like a dodge ball. Ty used his Ultimate Boomerang, slashing all of the Mummy's with different elements while Kao used his Ultimate Boxing Attack, super punching and super kicking them. The Mummy's grabbed all of them and strangled them pretty bad, making part of their HP depleted. Croc and Rayman fused into Crocodile Rider and whacked the entire Mummy's with his tail. Pacman used Slide Punch, sliding underneath the Mummy's and then mega punched them into the air while DK used Punch of Death, punching all of them with the strength of King Kong. The Mummy's groaned and blasted a huge amount of Dark Energy at them, bringing their HP down half way. Crash used his King of Tornados, sucking the entire Mummy's in and doing tons of damage to them, making at least 3 killed. Sly used his Thief Slash while Link used Medieval Time, freezing the entire Mummy's in their place as both of them slashed all of them up to 15 seconds. The Mummy's punched the floor and out came Evil Dark Spirits as they hit all of them, making their HP go down into the red zone. _

_Klonoa used his Magic Tornado while Tak used Magic Kill, attacking the entire Mummy's with lots of different deadly magic attacks from every direction. Spyro used his New Sword from Carlos and slashed the entire Mummy's in the chest. The Mummy's used their Dark Fury's and blasted a huge amount of darkness at each of them, making their HP go down to one. Sora used Curaga before using his Limit Form and did Ragnarok on the Mummy's, blasting strong particles at them. Sonic rammed the entire Mummy's into the air while Jak blasted all of them with a huge energy stream of Light. The Mummy's got mad and then punched all of them to the floor as hard as they can, making their HP go down half way. Spyro and Crash fused into Spash the Dragoncoot and then slashed the entire Mummy's with his strong and sharp claws. Kirby used his Rainbow Sword and slashed the entire Mummy's in the chest while Pickachu electrocuted them with Thunder Bolt. The Mummy's grabbed all of them by the neck and then knocked them on the head with a giant mace, making their HP go down to one. _

_Spyro quickly used Holy Heal before using Dragon time, freezing time a bit as he did a melee attack of Fire on the entire Mummy's. Fox used Martial Arts and did lots of Martial Arts moves on the Mummy's while Jack punched them with his strong fists. The Mummy's tried to attack them with Dark Energy and Dark Spirits except they dodged each attack. Kirby used Heaven's Winds and blowed the entire Mummy's into the wall while Pickachu used Electric Roll, spinning like an Electric Top and electrocuting them with Thunder/Lightning/Electricity. Spyro finished the job off by using his Destiny of Light Fury on the entire Mummy's and of course they were soon dead. _

Few Moments Later…

"Okay so what was it that you were going to say?" asked Jack

"That the last one is Friendship, if you think about it" said Spyro

"Okay! Good!" as he imputed it in.

"Now all we need is to put in a good sentence"

"I got one, Love of Friendship and Light!" said Sora

"That's a good sentence!" as he imputed it in and the Puzzle Room opened.

"Okay let's go mates!" said Ty

"Right!" as they all went inside the Treasure Room.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Review Big. I still need help on the Couples! (Reads a Magazine)**

**Angel: Why are you reading a Magazine?**

**TVGC: Bored!**

**Crash: Can you let me out now?**

**TVGC: Not until you think of what you did to my 20 dollar shoes!**

**Crash: Oh come on, I'll give you 100 dollars. **

**TVGC: No thank you, but I'll take it anyways. (Takes the 100 dollar bill from him and smells it) **


	40. Chapter 40: The Treasure Room!

**TVGC: Hello and Welcome to the 40****th**** Chapter: The Treasure Room! Air Date: 12-?-07. I don't own anything!**

**Krypto: It's 6:30, me and Angel are going to take a nap. **

**TVGC: You take too many naps, I'm a grown teen that sleeps 5 hours a day. (Rubs his eyes) **

**Angel: Sheesh, your crazy, get some 8 hour sleep will ya? 1/5 of days of sleep is not healthy I believe. **

**TVGC: Ah go take a nap with Krypto, I don't really care. I have all the company I need. (Hugs TV) **

**Speedy: Okay…**

**Krypto: Well come on Angel, let's take a nap. (He and Angel leaves the room) **

**Speedy: Enjoy before TVGC gets crazy. By the way this World is also 4 Chapters. And also the next one.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Scene went to Spyro, Jack, and the Heroes inside the Treasure Room where they saw the Golden Key locked up in a protective case with lasers all over it.

"Hmm, I know who can do this job, Sly, do the honors" said Spyro

"I shall!" said Sly as he avoided all of the lasers and broke the case carefully as he grabbed the Golden Key, placed his calling card in it and then walked over to the Heroes to safety.

"I got it! The 7th Golden Key is ours!" said Sly

"Not likely" said Chris's Sister as she appeared into the room.

"Okay, hand over the Golden Key and you won't be hurt!"

"Never, we'll never give up! It's in our blood to continue!" said Spyro

"That may be, but would you make up your minds if you saw this Beast?!" as she waved her hands and out came a Clock Beast.

"This Clock Beast can kill you in just 2 hits, one attack of his will make you be beaten half to death, oh and by the way, he is a ticking time bomb, if you can't defeat him in one minute, you lose! So Golden Key or Clock Beast?!" said Chris's Sister as the Heroes thought about it for a second and then they answered.

"Clock Beast! You'll never get the Golden Key!" said all of them in unison.

"Fine, have a nice death!" as she disappeared.

"Setting 1 minute!" said the Clock Beast as he set himself to 1 minute and they all got into position.

_The 13__th__ Reflection music on…_

_15 Bars of HP, (3 Paragraph fight to make it believable) Information Key: "Defeat the Clock Beast in minute or else it's Game Over for you!"_

_Spyro started off by using his Destiny of Light Fury, blasting the Clock Beast with a huge incredible and tremendous amount of Light. Jack blasted the Clock Beast with his Ultimate Gun while Jak blasted him with a huge energy stream of Light, making him growl in pain. The Clock Beast freezed time with his dark spell before super punching all of them in the face, making their HP go down halfway. Klonoa used his Magic Tornado while Tak used Magic Kill, attacking the Clock Beast with lots of different deadly magic attacks from every direction. Crash used his King of Tornados, sucking the Clock Beast in and doing a lot of damage to the Clock Beast, making him growl in even more pain. The Clock Beast used his Fire Time, freezing all of them while burning fire hit all of them really badly, making their HP go down to one. (They have Life Save, helps them keep one HP, but Chris's Sister doesn't know that. XD) Croc used his Tail Strike of Death, whacking the Clock Beast with his incredible strength tail while Rayman used Fists of Light, punching him with Light Power. Jak, Ratchet, and Fox fused into Master Commander and blasted the Clock Beast with his Ultimate Bazooka. The Clock Beast tried to throw his bomb hat at all of them but they dodged out of the way. _

_Sora used Curaga before using his Final Form and slashed the Clock Beast with his 2 Keyblades. Sonic made the Clock Beast dizzy by running around him at a fast speed while Pickachu used Thunder Bolt, electrocuting him as he growled in pain. The Clock Beast got out his Time Gun freezing all of them in their place while he shot them in the chest. Spyro and Crash fused into Spash the Dragoncoot and then used Twin Fury, attacking the Clock Beast with lots of deadly Tornados. Ty used his Fire Boomerang, slashing the Clock Beast with Fire while Kao punched and kicked him in the face with his Boxing Globes. The Clock Beast span around and whacked all of them with his fists, making their HP go down to one. Spyro used Holy Heal before slashing the Clock Beast with his new sword. Fox used Martial Arts, doing lots of Martial Arts moves on the Clock Beast, making him growl in pain. The Clock Beast glared at them and blasted them with Dark Energy. _

_DK used Punch of Death, punching the Clock Beast with the strength of King Kong while Pacman used Slide Punch, sliding underneath him before mega punching him into the air. Mario ate a mushroom, turned big and then pulverized the Clock Beast with his Hammer. The Clock Beast used his Fire Time again, freezing all of them where they are while burning fire hit all of them pretty bad, making their HP go down to one. Kirby used Heaven's Winds and blowed the Clock Monster into the wall while Pickachu used Electric Roll, spinning like an electric top and electrocuting him with Thunder/Lightning/Electricity. The Clock Monster tried to zap all of them with Dark Energy except they dodged out of the way. With 5 Seconds left to spare, Spyro and the Heroes glowed in harmony before using Eternal Friendship of Pure Light, blasting almost the maximum amount of Light at the Clock Beast and then he was soon dead. _

Few Moments Later…

"Your just making me mad! I will defeat you if it is the last thing I do, Heroes!" said Chris's sister voice as it soon disappeared.

"Well that's 7 down and 13 to go!" said Spyro

"Well you got your Golden Key! Now I got to be leaving, I'm 65 years old so… see ya later!" said Jack as he walked out of the Pyramid using a secret passage way outside.

"Okay guys, we got 3 more worlds we need to go to before another piece of training" said Spyro

"Okay, let's go!" said Sora as they all used the Secret Passage Way and then went to their Space Ship, went in and took off to their next destination.

Space Ship…

"Well… what is our next destination?" asked Crash

"I'll look at the list, just be patient!" said Sly as he looked through the list.

"Let's go to the hardest world on this list, it's called Weather World, then after that is Haunted World, and the next one is the Land of Cats" (Eh I didn't want to get rid of it entirely)

"Yeah that is definitely the hardest world!" said Sora

"How so?" asked Crash

"I'm looking through the World Information Book here and it says, Tornados, Thunder/Lightning, Volcanoes, Earthquakes, Hurricanes, Tsunami, Winds, and everything else like that kind of Weather is over there! There is only one woman over there and she is named Kathy, she wears torn jeans, she has black hair, and black coat on, and she has a scepter as a weapon" replied Spyro

"Jeez! Count me out!" said Crash

"But Crash…"

"No sir! I'm not stepping foot on that world!"

"You're going no matter what even if I have to drag you all the way!" said Spyro as he gave Crash a death glare.

"Fine! I don't care anymore!" as Crash went to the end of the Space Ship and reads a book.

"Okay so we have to find Kathy and be careful not to be hit by any of those Weather" said Sly

"Yeah pretty much, Fox?" asked Sora

"40 miles and 20 minutes. The World is probably going to be a rough one!" replied Fox as the Space Ship went to Weather World.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Well, what happen next? Answer if possible! Review Big!**

**Speedy: It's 8:00. Isn't it time for you to read 30 minutes?**

**TVGC: Oh right! (Reads his Rogmasher Rampage Book)**

**Speedy: Review, okay? And try to think up couples. And don't include me okay? I don't like to be paired up. The Girls are Sky, Nancy and Maia. Tyra hates loves, so pair those girls up with any one of my friends but not me! Thank You!**


	41. Chapter 41: Weather World!

**TVGC: Hello and Welcome to the 41****st**** Chapter: Weather World! Air Date: 12-4-07. I don't own anything! Response to Draganta who didn't reply: Yuri? No way, too complicated. I'm not a fan of Yaoi or Yuri. Straight couples are okay by me.**

**Angel: As much as I like doing these Commentary's, must you talk about yaoi and yuri? **

**TVGC: I'm just trying to make a point here. By the way, Kathy is my cousin. I haven't seen her since I was nine, so here is a tribute to you Kathy if you are reading this. **

**Krypto: That's nice of you.**

**Speedy: Okay enjoy!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Space Ship…

"Okay, does everyone have protective clothing on?" asked Crash

"Check!" said all of them in unison.

"Luckily that World Information Book got a sample of Protective Clothing for all of us" said Spyro

"Any more samples in there?" asked Crash

"Now Crash, we must no get hasty here, those samples are for usefulness and protection"

"All right fine, are we getting close?"

"I don't want to alarm you guys but we are out of gas, we can't move any further!" said Fox

"That quickly! This Space Ship is getting old, were going to have to blast ourselves into that world!" said Sora

"Do we have to?" asked Crash

"We don't have anymore gas fuel to help us get into that world, so we're going to have to put our astronaut suits on and be blasted into that world but it will only work if one person stays on the Space Ship to blast us out there" said Spyro

"But who?" asked Sly as they thought for a minute and then looked at Crash.

"Fine, fine, I didn't even want to go anyways, just go!" said Crash as they put on their astronaut suits on, they all went to separate cannons on the Space Ship and Crash blasted them into the Weather World….

**Welcome to Weather World! (Picture of the World with all the different kinds of weather commencing)**

The Heroes landed in Weather World and they looked around, everything was in total destruction, it felt like hell but a little bit worse.

"Not really much of a change, the world started that way" said Sora

"Let's find Kathy and then find that Golden Key!" said Spyro

"What if the Golden Key got sucked in a Tornado?" asked Sly

"That could be a possibility but let's look for it anyways!" said Spyro as they began to look but they were unaware that Chris's Sister was watching them from above.

"They're all here, except that Orange Bandicoot, well I'm going to kill them once I get that Golden Key in my hands!" said Chris's Sister as she ran away.

Meanwhile in the Ruins of Lon's Lair…

Chris was looking at his Computer; it had an image of Spyro and the Heroes at Weather World.

"So they're at Weather World? A fine place to make sure they die! I'll call my Sister to see what the progress is" as he called his sister on his phone.

"Hello?" replied Chris's Sister.

"Sis, have you found the 8th Golden Key?"

"No, but my radar says it's somewhere in the middle of this world"

"Well then get your butt over there and grab it, once you have it, kill the Heroes, they're making me mad!"

"Okay big brother I'm on my way!" as he hung up.

"Hmm, well she is going to fail if that's the case I might as well bring somebody over there" as he got out his Dark Spell Book, said an evil spell and out came Master Weather.

"Master Weather! Are you ready to take on the Heroes?"

"Yes I am, I will kill them slowly and painfully!" as he disappeared.

The Scene went back to Spyro and the Heroes at a small home that was not even destroyed by the weather.

"This must be Kathy's House, let's go inside and see if she's there" said Spyro

"Good idea" said Sora as they carefully went inside and glanced around, the furniture was all clean and neat, the pictures looked a little scary because they had ferocious looking monsters on them; probably because Kathy defeated them, and everything else was pretty fine.

"Hello? Anybody home?" said Sly as a voice was heard after he said that.

"Yeah, me Kathy, who are you people?" asked Kathy from a distant place.

"First of all, where are you?"

"I'm in the Camera room, I'm watching you carefully"

"Well I'm Spyro and these are my friends, we were just wondering if you've seen a Golden Key?"

"A Golden Key? Yeah I've seen it, but I can't help you, I got things to do"

"Well tell us, what is your problem and we'll do it, so you can help us" said Sora

"Fine, knock yourself out, there is a ferocious monster in the valley that is trying to kill me, I want you to kill him before I get killed"

"Got it!"

"Be careful, he is really tough, he can cut you in half and he is like a level 50 monster"

"Oh we handled harder monsters" said Sonic

"Well see if you can defeat this one, good luck, hope you don't die"

"We won't" said Spyro as they waited outside for the ferocious monster to come…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Review Big! Sorry, some chapters have no action at all in it. **

**Angel: And also, just try to think of couples, TVGC will give a huge reward if you can give him a couple, he also needs help on the idea for me and Krypto's date. So help if you can.**

**TVGC: My reward is whatever you please. (I WILL NOT FLAME PEOPLE, SPAM PEOPLES FORUMS, OR ANYTHING BAD!) **


	42. Chapter 42: Ferocious Monster!

**TVGC: Hello and Welcome to the 42****nd**** Chapter: Ferocious Monster. Air Date: 12-5-07. I don't own anything. I REALLY NEED THOSE COUPLES, NIGHTMARE KING OR ERIK MAN, HELP!**

**ANGEL: Please help him, he is acting crazy.**

**TVGC: (Bonks his head on the wall until he goes unconscious)**

**Krypto: Oh great and now he is unconscious. Look what you did to him you readers! **

**Speedy: Should I get a bucket of water? **

**Krypto: Uh let's give him 15 minutes. (Pokes his body with a stick) **

**Angel: (Joins in)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Scene went to Spyro and the Heroes outside of Kathy's House, waiting for the Ferocious Monster to come, they have been waiting for it for 15 minutes but they have seen no sign of the Ferocious Monster. They were really getting impatient.

"Where is that Ferocious Monster mates?" asked Ty

"I don't know, he sure is taking his sweet time" said Spyro as all of a sudden they heard a roar coming from at least 5 miles away.

"That must be the Ferocious Monster!" as they got into position and the Ferocious Monster arrived right in front of them.

"Halt you Ferocious Monster!" said Sora

"ROAR! GET OUT OF MY WAY!" said the Ferocious Monster

"There is now way your getting your claws on Kathy!" said Spyro

"Fine, I'll take you out then!"

_The Encounter Music on…_

_28 Bars of HP this time, Information Key: "Defeat the Ferocious Monster and make sure he doesn't destroy Kathy's House!" _

_Spyro used his New Sword and slashed the Ferocious Monster into the chest, while Sonic rammed him onto the ground really hard. Croc used Tail Strike of Death, whacking the Ferocious Monster with his incredible strong tail while Rayman used Fists of Light, punching him with Light Power. The Ferocious Monster clawed at them really hard, making half of their HP depleted. Klonoa used Magic Tornado while Tak used Magic Kill, attacking the Ferocious Monster with lots of different deadly magic attacks from every direction. Jak blasted a huge energy stream of Light at the Ferocious Monster and he growled in pain. The Ferocious Monster grabbed a flaming boulder from a volcano and bombarded them with it, making their HP go down into the red zone. Ty used his Ultimate Boomerang, slashing the Ferocious Monster with different elements while Kao punched and kicked him in the chest. Sora used Curaga before using his Final Form and then slashing the Ferocious Monster with his 2 Keyblades. The Ferocious Monster chomped all of them good before blasting them with his cannon. _

_Pacman used Slide Punch, sliding underneath the Ferocious Monster and then mega punched him into the air while DK used Punch of Death, punching him with the strength of King Kong. Sly used Thief Slash while Link used Medieval Time, freezing the Ferocious Monster in his place while both of them slashed him up to 15 seconds. The Ferocious Monster super punched them with a power of a huge strong boulder, making their HP go down into the red zone. Jak, Ratchet, and Fox fused into Master Commander and blasted the Ferocious Monster with his Ultimate Cannon. Kirby used Heaven's Winds, blowing the Ferocious Monster into the wall while Pickachu t\used Electric Roll, spinning like an electric top and electrocuting the Ferocious Monster with Thunder/Lightning/Electricity. The Ferocious Monster fused a huge dark energy bomb in his hands and then threw it at all of them, making their HP go down to one. Spyro quickly used Holy Heal before using his Destiny of Light Fury, blasting the Ferocious Monster with a huge incredible and tremendous amount of Light, making him growl in pain. Fox used his Martial Arts and did lots of Martial Arts moves on the Ferocious Monster. The Ferocious Monster tried to chomp all of them but they all quickly dodged out of the way. _

_Croc and Rayman fused into Crocodile Rider and whacked the Ferocious Monster in the face with his tail. Mario used Power of the Worlds, doing combos of Super Hammer, Super Punches, Super Kicks, and Super Flame, making the Ferocious Monster growl in pain. The Ferocious Monster span around making all of the Tornados join with him and attacked all of the Heroes, making their HP go down into the red zone. Sora used Curaga before using his Wisdom Form and then spamming Thundaga on the Ferocious Monster. The Ferocious Monster grabbed all of them and breathed a Toxic Breath on them, making their HP go down slowly. Sonic rammed the Ferocious Monster into the air while Fox used his Blaster and blasted them higher up into the air. Spyro used Dragon Time before doing a quick melee attack of ice on the Ferocious Monster, making him growl in pain. The Ferocious Monster punched the floor making a powerful earthquake hit them, making them fall down to the floor with a huge amount of damage taken. _

_Mario ate a mushroom, turned big and pulverized the Ferocious Monster with his hammer. Sly used his Super Cane and super slashed the Ferocious Monster in the chest while Link fired all of his arrows at his chest, making him growl in pain. The Ferocious Monster got ma and used his Desperation Move, punching them, chomping them and blasting them with dark energy and fire beams making their HP go down into the red zone. Spyro used his New Sword and casted a Light Spell on the Ferocious Monster, making half of his HP depleted while he breathed fire on the Ferocious Monster. Ratchet used his Ultimate Weapon and blasted the Ferocious Monster with it, making him growl in pain. The Ferocious Monster casted the spell on the World's Water and out came a huge Tsunami and it hit all of the Heroes, making their HP go down to one. Spyro used Holy Heal before slashing the Ferocious Monster in the head with his new sword. All of the Heroes joined up as they glowed brightly and used Eternal Friendship of Pure Light, blasting the Ferocious Monster with almost the maximum amount of Light and he growled in pain before collapsing on the floor dead. _

Few Moments Later…

The Heroes heard clapping from behind and they all turned around, they saw Kathy clapping her hands. The World Information Book was right; she looked exactly like it said.

"Well done, you actually defeated the Ferocious Monster, I guess I should reward you by finding that Golden Key of yours" said Kathy

"Yeah could you take us to the Golden Key now?" asked Spyro

"I will, after I get a picture of this monster" as she got out her camera and took a picture of the Ferocious Monster.

"This is definitely going on my wall"

"Okay, let's go" said Sora

"I think you should learn something about me first, my name is Kathy obviously, I'm a female magician, and I am the cousin of Carlos"

"Another family member of Carlos's, how many are there left?!" said Sly

"Well if you met Jack, than there is still 3 more, let's go before I change my mind" as they all followed Kathy to where the 8th Golden Key is.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Review Big please! Nightmare King, please review my stories, are you just reading them and leave or are you just busy? **


	43. Chapter 43: Chris's Sister Part 1!

**TVGC: Hello and Welcome to the 43****rd**** Chapter: Chris's Sister Part 1! Air Date: 12-6-07. I don't own anything!**

**Angel: And just to let you know, he has already got some couples thought up. **

**TVGC: I sure do Angel, ZachxYeardley, SkyxLipto, MaiaxTao, and NancyxSlick. You decide what should I pick, it's pretty easy. Nah, Chris's Sister is not going to be defeated that soon, there are 3 parts but they come at certain times. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Scene went to Spyro, Kathy, and the Heroes at the Middle of the World where everything was more worse in weather.

"Jeez, this must be the hardest weather ever!" said Spyro

"Get used to it, I'm a female magician, I know how to get around these kind of weathers, now let's go!" said Kathy

"I wonder how Crash is doing…" said Sora

The Scene went to Crash inside the Space Ship watching some TV which was Family Guy.

"This calls for a sexy party" said Stewie in the Family Guy show as he put on his hat and he chased some adult woman.

"That sounds like fun" said Crash as began to dance in a weird way and then he turned on some rock music.

The Scene went back to Spyro, Kathy, and the Heroes; they were now looking for the Golden Key.

"I think I found it!" said Spyro as he pointed to a Golden Key stuck up high into a dead tree.

"I wouldn't go up there, that tree has been struck by lightning every 5 minutes" said Kathy

"Oh please, what are the odds of that happening?" said Sora as he climbed up the tree and tried to grab the Golden Key but he got struck by lightning.

"I told you so!" said Kathy

"Ah shut up, ow that hurt!" said Sora still electrocuted.

"I'll get it, I'm really fast!" said Sonic as he ran up the tree, grabbed it and then ran back down in a super fast speed.

"I got it!" as all of a sudden Chris's Sister appeared in front of them.

"You! Well that's it! I'm going to bring you down myself!"

"Oh yeah? Well bring it, show us what you got!" said Spyro

"My pleasure" said Chris's Sister as she sealed all of the exits and she got out her dark scepter and dark sword.

"You don't scare us!" said Kathy as she got out her scepter and all of the Heroes got out their weapons.

_Tension Rising Music On…_

_30 Bars of HP this time, Information Key: "Defeat Chris's Sister!" (5 Paragraph fight!)_

_Spyro used his Destiny of Light Fury and blasted Chris's Sister with a huge incredible and tremendous amount of Light. Klonoa used Magic Tornado while Tak used Magic Kill, attacking Chris's Sister with lots of different deadly magic attacks from every direction. Chris's Sister used her Dark Scepter and blasted all of them with dark magic. Croc used Tail Strike of Death, whacking Chris's Sister with his incredible strong tail while Rayman used Fists of Light, punching her with Light Power. Fox used his Blaster and blasted Chris's Sister with it while Pickachu used an advanced Thunder Bolt because of the Lightning and Thunder in this world. Chris's Sister got mad and stabbed all of them in the chest with her dark sword. Sonic rammed Chris's Sister into the dead tree while Jak blasted a huge energy stream of Light at her. Jak, Ratchet, and Fox fused into Master Commander and blasted Chris's Sister with his Ultimate Bazooka. Chris's Sister got really mad and started to blast 3 Huge Dark Fury's at all of them, bringing their HP down to one. _

_Spyro used Dragon Time, freezing time a bit while he used a ice melee attack on Chris's Sister, making her growl in pain. Ty used his Ultimate Boomerang, slashing Chris's Sister with different elements while Kao used Ultimate Boxing Attack, Super Punching and super kicking her. Chris's Sister went over to them and tried to blast Dark Fire Bombs at them but they quickly dodged out of the way. Sora quickly used Curaga before using his Wisdom Form and then spamming Firaga on Chris's Sister. DK used Punch of Death, punching Chris's Sister with the strength of King Kong while Pacman used Slide Punch, sliding underneath her before mega punching her into the air. Chris's Sister grabbed all of them and blasted Dark Fire Spells on them, making their HP go down into the red zone. Sly used Thief Slash while Link used Medieval Time, freezing Chris's Sister in her place while both of them slashed her up to 15 seconds. Kirby used his Rainbow Sword and slashed Chris's Sister hard in the back. Chris's Sister fought back by zapping them with a dangerous amount of darkness, making their HP go down to one. _

_Spyro quickly used Holy Heal before stabbing his new sword in Chris's Sister. Kathy used her Scepter and used Elements of Light, blasting a lot of elements at Chris's Sister with the power of Light while Sonic did a quick deadly head dive onto her. Chris's Sister pointed her Dark Sword into the sky and the Maximum amount of Lightning struck all of them, bringing their HP down to one. Croc and Rayman fused into Crocodile Rider before biting Chris's Sister, making her growl in pain. Spyro and Sonic fused into Sponic the Dragonhog and rammed Chris's Sister hard into the air with an incredible amount of force while Sora slashed her with his Destiny Keyblade. Chris's Sister went high up into the air and deep dived into all of them except Spyro with her Dark Sword and Dark Scepter, making all of the K.O. Spyro quickly used Holy Heal once more before using his Ice Fury, freezing Chris's Sister while sharp ice picks attacked her. Ratchet used his Ultimate Weapon and blasted Chris's Sister with it while DK punched her wildly. Chris's Sister got mad and blasted all of them with dark energy, making their HP go down half way. _

_Slick use his Super Cane and slashed Chris's Sister hard in the chest while Link shot all of his arrows at her, making her growl in pain. Klonoa used Wind Attack, blowing up Chris's Sister like a balloon while Tak popped her with his spear. Chris's Sister got really, really mad as she stabbed the floor and out came 1,000 degree lava and it burned all of them to their last HP. Sora used Curaga before using his Final Form and slashing Chris's Sister with his 2 Keyblades, making her growl in pain. Kathy used her Scepter and blasted a huge incredible Light Spell at Chris's Sister, making her growl in even more pain. Chris's Sister attacked all of them 5 times with her Dark Sword as hard as she can. Jak used his Peace Maker and blasted all 10 bullets of it at Chris's Sister while Mario ate a mushroom and pulverized her with his Super Hammer. Pacman ate a dot before chomping Chris's Sister 5 times while Kirby blasted her hard into a nearby object with Heaven's Winds. Chris's Sister tried to blast a Dark Death Spell on them but they quickly dodged out of the way. _

_Pickachu used Electric Roll, spinning like an electric top and electrocuting Chris's Sister with Thunder/Lightning/Electricity. Spyro used his new sword and blasted a humongous light spell at Chris's Sister, making her growl in pain. Chris's Sister used her Desperation Move, blasted all of the with Dark Energy, weather happening on the World, and then finished off with a powerful Dark Fury, making their HP go down into the red zone. Spyro used Holy Heal before he and the Heroes joined up as they glowed brightly and then used Eternal Friendship of Pure Light, blasting Chris's Sister with almost the maximum amount of Light and she was defeated._

Few Moments Later…

Chris's Sister clutched her chest in pain as she glared at the Heroes.

"You will pay for this you freaks!" said Chris's Sister as she disappeared.

"Yeah right, you weren't so tough!" said Spyro as all of a sudden the Weather Monster showed up in front of them.

"So, you are the Heroes Chris was talking about, well you seem pretty easy to kill"

"Oh yeah then fight us!" said Sora as they got into position one more time for this world.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**REVIEW BIG AND PLEASE THINK WHICH COUPLES I SHOULD CHOOSE! THANK YOU VERY MUCH! **

**Angel: (Receives a kiss from****Krypto) Not right now Krypto, we'll kiss tomorrow. **

**Krypto: Aw I can't wait that long, you know I love you very much.**

**Angel: That is sweet sweetie but you how TVGC is.**

**TVGC: Damn right! Review! **


	44. Chapter 44: Weather Monster

**TVGC: Hello and Welcome to the 44****th**** Chapter: Weather Monster. Air Date: 12-7-07. I don't own anything! **

**Angel: Hey, are you going to put all of the Seasons up?**

**TVGC: I will soon. Upcoming Season is: Angel: The Final Showdown. Spyro and Heroes 4 ½: The Secret Adventure. Spyro and Heroes: A Different Beginning. Then it goes on and on. A Different Beginning has no connection to the 6 and a half seasons. **

**Krypto: Why don't you give all of us a brief summary for those 3 you named? **

**TVGC: Sure I guess, Angel: The Final Showdown Summary: A Crossover that can't be explained. Angel and her friends must defeat Gale again before he tries to destroy the sun again. Major AngelxKrypto! Spyro and Heroes 4 ½: The Secret Adventure Summary: Crossover that can't be explained. Why do you think little Foot and Carlos said 10 years ago they met Spyro and the Heroes again when actually it was 11 years ago from Angel: Kids vs. Ultimate Dark? Find out! Spyro and Heroes: A Different Beginning Summary: 1000's of Crossovers. 24 Heroes must fight an evil that is so strong that can crush a world with one wield of his Magic Scepter. They must find special weapons to destroy him. Find out!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_The Encounter Music on…_

_31 Bars of HP this time, Information Key: "Defeat Weather Monster before going off to Haunted World!" (4 Paragraphs because I'm lazy and tired. :P) _

_Spyro began with the Destiny of Light Fury and blasted the Weather Monster with a huge incredible and tremendous amount of Light, making him growl in pain. Croc used his Tail Strike of Death, whacking the Weather Monster with his incredible strength tail while Rayman used Fists of Light, punching him with Light Power. The Weather Monster casted Blizzard at all of them, making them be frozen stiff and also making their HP affected. Klonoa used Magic Tornado while Tak used Magic Kill, attacking the Weather Monster with lots of different deadly magic attacks from every direction. Jak, Ratchet, and Fox fused into Master Commander and blasted the Weather World with his Ultimate Bazooka. The Weather Monster formed a huge Water/Ice Boulder in his hands and then threw it at all of them, making their HP go down into the red zone. Sonic rammed the Weather Monster into the air while Jak blasted him with a huge energy stream of Light at him. Mario used Power of the Worlds, doing combos of Super Hammer, Super Punches, Super Kicks, and Super Flame, making the Weather Monster growl in pain. The Weather World got mad and then did a belly flop on all of them, nearly squishing everybody as their HP went to one._

_DK used Punch of Death, punching the Weather Monster with the strength of King Kong while Pacman used Slide Punch, sliding underneath him and then mega punched him into the air. Kathy used Elements of Light, attacking the Weather World with different elements of Light Power. The Weather Monster tried to punch all of them in the face with his Ice Fists but they quickly dodged out of the way. Spyro and Sonic fused into Sponic the Dragonhog and then sucked all of the Oxygen around the Weather Monster before using a powerful flame breath on him. Sora quickly used Curaga before using his Limit Form and then doing Ragnarok, blasting strong particles at the Weather Monster. The Weather Monster blasted them with all the Weather there is, making their HP go back down into the red zone. Spyro used Holy Heal before slashing his new sword on the Weather Monster's face 5 times, making him growl in pain. Fox used Martial Arts and did lots of Martial Arts moves on the Weather Monster. The Weather Monster grabbed a Mountain and whacked all of them with it, making their HP go down to one again! _

_Ty used his Fire Boomerang and slashed the Weather Monster with the element of fire while Kao did all of the boxing moves on him. Kirby used Heaven's Winds, blowing the Weather Monster into a nearby object while Pickachu used Electric Roll, spinning like an electric top and electrocuting him with Thunder/Lightning/Electricity. The Weather Monster formed into a huge tsunami and attacked all of them except Spyro, making everybody officially K.O.! _

_Spyro used Holy Heal to revive everybody before using his Fire Fury, blasting a huge incredible amount of Fire at the Weather Monster and also with some deadly meteors. Sly used his Thief Slash while Link used Medieval Time, freezing the Weather Monster where he is while both of them slashed him up to 15 seconds. The Weather Monster grabbed all of them, threw them up into the air and then blasted them with his Lightning Arrow. Croc and Rayman fused into Crocodile Rider and took 5 bites out of the Weather Monster, making him growl in pain. Ty and Kao fused into Mini Australian King and then did a weak pulverize in the Weather Monsters chest. The Weather Monster went over to them and kicked them as hard as he can. Mario ate a mushroom, turned big and then blasted his Super Flame at the Weather Monster. Kathy used her Scepter and deep dived into the Weather Monster with it while Spyro did a horn dive on him. The Weather Monster used his Desperation Move, attacking all of them with all of the bad weather, zapping them with dangerous energy and then blasted them with dark deadly bombs, making everybody K.O. except Spyro._

_Spyro used Holy Heal one more time before using Dragon Time and then did a melee attack of Electricity on the Weather Monster, making him growl in pain. Klonoa used his Techno Tornado, doing lots of damage to the Weather World while Tak stabbed him with his spear. The Weather World used his Desperation Move once again, doing the same moves and all of them got their HP down to one. Sora used Final Form, slashing the Weather Monster with his 2 Keyblades before spamming Thundaga on him as he growled in pain. Jak used his Vulcan Barrel and blasted all 100 bullets at the Weather Monster while Ratchet blasted him with his Ultimate Weapon. Spyro and the Heroes glowed brightly as they used Eternal Friendship of Pure Light and blasted the Weather Monster with almost the maximum amount of Light and he was soon dead._

Few Moments Later…

"All right we did it!" said Spyro dancing a bit.

"Well that was fun but now I got to get going now, here, take this for saving me from that ferocious monster" said Kathy as she handed Spyro a glowing scepter.

"Take it; you can now wield any kind of magic and light at any time"

"Thanks Kathy, see ya later!"

"You too" said Kathy as she turned around and left while the Heroes just looked at each other and talked.

"Well let's go back into the Space Ship, we got 2 more Golden Keys before the 2 Merlin's give us 4 rounds of hard training!" said Sora

"Okay, let's go!" said Spyro

"But the Space Ship is still in outer space" said Sly as all of a sudden Spyro's Walkie-Talkie started ringing and he picked it up.

"Hello?" asked Spyro

"Spyro I have filled your space ship with gas, luckily Crash told me about it and I'm landing it to you right now!"

"Thanks" as he hung up and then the Space Ship came inside the World and landed in front of them.

"All aboard guys!" said Crash from the inside.

"Well come on guys!" as they all went inside the Space Ship and took of to their next destination.

Space Ship…

"Okay, okay, so are we going to Haunted World? I want to get it over with" asked Crash

"Nah, we'll go over there later, let's go to the Land of Cats" said Sly

"Good choice, I'm looking through the World Information Book and it says; we will meet a cat named Firestar and a bunch of other cats that have clans, there are 5 clans, Shadow Clan, Thunder Clan, Wind Clan, River Clan, and Star Clan, we also have to change into cats in order to blend in" said Spyro as the Information Key pops up saying, "Hey! What about Haunted World?!"

"Sorry Information Key! You bother us every battle, your annoying and we know that we must defeat an enemy!" said Crash

"Fine!" said the Information Key

"I'm already a cat and I'm also a rabbit" said Klonoa

"We know that but you're a bit too big so you might shrink" said Spyro

"Okay fine, Fox?" asked Crash

"30 miles and 15 minutes!" said Fox as the Space Ship went to the Land of Cats…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Review Big!**


	45. Chapter 45: Meeting Firestar!

**TVGC: Hello and Welcome to the 45****th**** Chapter: Meeting Firestar! Air Date: 12-10-07. I don't own anything. **

**Angel: I'm so bored, let's finish this season already.**

**TVGC: Why don't you and Krypto go on another date or something?**

**Krypto: No time, it's 10:00.**

**TVGC: It's never too late to have a second date.**

**Angel: He's got a point you know dear.**

**Speedy: Here, have 500 bucks don't spend it all on one place. (Gives Angel the 500 bucks)**

**TVGC: Where did you get 500 bucks? I want 500 bucks.**

**Speedy: Oh here you go. (Calls in 500 Buck Deers and they trample all over TVGC)**

**TVGC: Thanks… (Gives him a death glare)**

**Angel and Krypto: (Laughs)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Space Ship…

"Are we almost there yet, I want to fight something" said Crash

"Almost there Crash" said Fox

"Okay so we basically we turn into cats, wield our weapons in our mouths and almost all of our powers will be erased" said Sora

"Yeah that just sums it up Sora, anyways I think we should find out more about this world, Jak could you look in the World Information Book?" asked Spyro

"Sure Spyro" replied Jak as he opened the World Information Book.

"Let's see… well there is not much information in here but it says the enemies over there are twolegs and foxes that we have to be careful of because those things can take you out in a flash"

"Twolegs? I never heard of them" said Sly

"Must be a name the cats gave them" said Spyro

"Okay were here, now let's land in that world!" said Fox as the Space Ship went in for landing in the Land of Cats.

**Welcome to the Land of Cats! **

The Space Ship landed and all of the Heroes got out. They looked like cute little kittens now except Sora who is back to his Lion Form. They looked around, all the trees were dead, the rivers were dried up and it seemed very deserted.

"Well we are now cats but this place seems deserted" said Spyro

"Maybe the cats migrated somewhere around here" said Crash

"Well only to be sure is to find Firestar, the World Information Book says that he is in the Thunder Clan, luckily the World Information Book gave us this map" said Spyro as he pulled out the map.

"Okay so we are at Tall Pines and the Thunder Clan camp is just Northwest of where we are, so… let's go!" said Spyro as they went north west to the Thunder Clan camp.

Meanwhile in the ruins of Lon's Lair…

Chris's Sister appeared with her hand over here chest and Chris looked at her.

"You failed to get rid of the heroes even though you fought them?!" said Chris

"Sorry brother, they're just too tough, they sure know how to hit a girl hard!" said Chris's Sister.

"Hmm well I can take care of them in a flash; you can't even get rid of them for like 10 times!"

"Don't worry brother, they are now cats at the Land of Cats and if they're over there, they practically lost almost all of their powers, and this time I won't fail"

"Well, let's just see if you do!" as Chris's Sister disappeared.

The Scene went back to Spyro and the Heroes at the Thunder Clan camp and they saw no one.

"Hey! Anybody home!" yelled Spyro

"Hey any Thunder Clan cats here!" yelled Crash as they waited for a response but nothing, they heard nothing.

"Where could they be?!" said Sora as all of a sudden a vicious fox jumped in and growled at them.

"Oh no, were going to be fox meat!" said Crash

"Hang on fellow cats!" said a voice as a ginger flame colored pelt cat jumped in and hissed at the Fox.

"Who are you?" asked Spyro

"I'm Firestar, come on let's take this Fox down!"

"Okay" said Spyro as they materialized their weapons inside their mouths except for Firestar.

_Rage Awakened Music on…_

_32 Bars of HP this time, Information Key: "Defeat the Fox with the help of Firestar the leader of Thunder Clan!" (4 Paragraphs, I'm not in the mood to write anymore, I got projects. :()_

_Spyro and Crash fused into Spash the Cat and then let out a huge meow that knocked the Fox into one of the dead trees really hard. Klonoa used his Magic Tornado while Tak used Magic Kill, attacking the Fox with lots of different deadly magic attacks from every direction. The Fox jumped up into the air and then deep dived into all of them with his sharp teeth. Sora used his Destiny Keyblade and did 5 combos of it on the Fox while Fox Mccloud blasted him with his blaster. Jak used his Peace Maker and then blasted all 10 bullets at the Fox while Mario whacked him with his hammer 10 times, making him growl in pain. The Fox jumped high up into the air and then blasted Dark Energy at them, making their HP go down into the red zone. Firestar pounced on the Fox and dug his claws hard into the Fox, making him growl in pain. Spyro used Cat Time, freezing time a bit as he clawed at the Fox many, many times. The Fox tried to fight back by chomping them but they quickly dodged out of the way._

_Crash used his Wumpa Bazooka and blasted the Fox hard in the face with it, making him growl in even more pain. Sly used his cane and slashed the Fox in the chest while Link used his Shield and whacked the Fox with it. The Fox used Bark of Death, barking so loud it knocked every body into a giant rock, making their HP down to one. Spyro used Holy Heal before casting a Light Spell on the Fox, making half of his HP go down as he growled in pain. Sonic like Firestar, pounced on the Fox dug his claws into the Fox and took a bite out of him. The Fox growled in pain of what Sonic did, shook him off and then charged at each of them with dark energy from almost every single direction. DK grabbed a huge rock on his head and then threw it at the Fox while Pacman used Slide Claw, sliding underneath the Fox and then mega clawed him up into the air. Croc and Rayman fused into The Cat Rider and then slashed the Fox as hard as he can in the face, making him growl in pain. The Fox tried to blast them with Dark Spells but they quickly dodged out of the way._

_Ty used his Ultimate Boomerang and slashed the Fox with different elements while Kao used his Ultimate Boxing Attack, super punching and super kicking him, making him growl in pain. Sora used his Destiny Keyblade and then spammed Firaga on the Fo , making him be badly burned. The Fox used his Desperation Move, slashing them, ramming into them with dark energy, and a deep dark dive into all of them, making their HP go down to one. Spyro quickly used Holy Heal before he and Crash rolled into a cat ball and then knocked the Fox onto the floor like a dodge ball. Jak, Ratchet, and Fox fused into a Master Cat Warrior and then blasted the Fox with his Ultimate Blaster and then slashed him as hard as he can. The Fox rose high up into the air and breathed Dark Fire on them. All of the Heroes revved up and then rammed into the Fox, making him soar up into the sky and hit the ground really hard. Firestar tackled the Fox and then slashed his chest with his claws 5 times, making him growl in pain. The Fox used his Desperation Move, doing the same moves and their HP went down to one again._

_Spyro quickly used Holy Heal before slashing the Fox with his new sword 5 times with an incredible amount of strength. Mario jumped up into the air and deep dived into the Fox with his Hammer making him unconscious as all of them did physical attacks until he got up. The Fox used his Desperation Move one more time, again save moves as before and their HP went down to one. All of the Heroes joined up as they glowed brightly and used Eternal Friendship of Pure Light and blasted the Fox with almost the maximum amount of Light and he was soon dead._

Few Moments Later…

"Thanks for the help Firestar!" said Spyro

"No problem, now I've never seen you before, where did you come from?" asked Firestar

"Uh… we are from somewhere very far away and we come for the Golden Key" said Sora

"A Golden Key huh? Well I think I might have seen one"

"Really where?" asked Spyro

"In Wind Clan camp, come on, I'll lead you over there" as Firestar lead them to Wind Clan camp

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Review Big!**


	46. Chapter 46: Owl Tree!

**TVGC: Hello and Welcome to the 46****th**** Chapter: Owl Tree. Air Date: 12-12-07. I don't own anything! **

**Angel: I'm getting bored. I think it's time to quit. **

**TVGC: Not until I have my Winter Break…**

**Krypto: Oh it's only 9 fricken days away, can't we retire now?**

**TVGC: No! Unless you like to be deleted with the touch of my keyboard…**

**Angel: No were good!**

**TVGC: Thought so.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Scene went to Spyro, Firestar, and the Heroes near the Owl Tree.

"Hey what is this place?" asked Sora

"It's the Owl Tree, we don't want to go near it or else the Owl's will swoop you up and eat you" said Firestar

"I prefer not to be Owl Meat" said Crash

"Well let's just go around it so we won't be eaten by pesky owls" said Spyro as they went around the Owl Tree, not knowing that there weren't any owls in the tree but Nobody Owls!

"It's the Heroes and feline friend of theirs!" said a Owl Nobody.

"Yes, let's attack!" said another Owl Nobody as they flew toward them silently not getting their attention.

"I have a strange feeling that we are being followed" said Crash

"How would you know?" asked Spyro

"Well, whenever reach a dangerous place there is always something trying to follow us"

"Well that doesn't happen most of the time, unless that dark lady, who I think is Chris's Sister like the Information Key said is following us" said Sora

"Well let's turn around and see" as they all turned around and they saw shadows on the ground as they looked up into the air and saw the Owl Nobodies.

"Owl Nobodies? This just gets weirder and weirder by the second!" said Spyro

"Attack the Heroes!" said the Owl Nobody leader as the Heroes go into position including Firestar.

_Tension Rising Music On…_

_Information Key: "Defeat all 20 Owl Nobodies!" _

_Spyro used his new sword and blasted all different kinds of Light Spells at the Owl Nobodies while Firestar clawed at them as hard as he can. Klonoa used Magic Tornado while Tak used Magic Kill, attacking all of the Owl Nobodies with lots of different deadly magic attacks from every direction. The Owl Nobodies flew up high into the air and then deep dived into all of them with their beaks as hard as they can. Crash used his Wumpa Bazooka and blasted all of the Owl Nobodies in the head with it while Sonic did a head dive onto each one of them. Jak, Ratchet, and Fox fused into Master Cat Warrior (Can't Remember) and then blasted the Owl Nobodies with his Ultimate Blaster. The Owl Nobodies formed up dark energy in their mouths and eyes and then blasted all of them with almost the maximum amount of dark energy, making their HP go down into the red zone. Sora used Curaga before using his Destiny Keyblade and slashed all of the Owl Nobodies in their feather chest 5 times. DK jumped up into the air and slashed all of the Owl's with his claws really hard while Pacman used Slide Slash, sliding underneath the Owl Nobodies and then mega slashed them up into the air. The Owl Nobodies used Turbo, spinning around make a huge wind force around them and attacked all of them with it. _

_Crash and Spyro fused into Spash the Cat and then super slashed the Owl Nobodies onto the floor before attacking them with his weapons. Sly used his Cane and slashed all of the Owl Nobodies with it while Link used his Arrows and blasted all of it at all of them. The Owl Nobodies picked all of them up and dug their claws into their fur really hard, making their HP back down into the red zone. Fox used his Blaster and blasted all of the Owl Nobodies with it while Sonic dug his claws into all of them. Ty used his Ultimate Boomerang, slashing all of the Owl Nobodies with different elements while Kao jumped up into the air and deep dived into them with his claws, killing at least 5. The Owl Nobodies formed dark bombs on their claws and then landed them on all of them, making them get exploded into the air, also letting their HP go down to one. Spyro quickly used Holy Heal before slashing all of the Owl Nobodies with his New Sword 10 times. Sora used his Destiny Keyblade and then spammed Blizzaga on all of the Owl Nobodies while Jak blasted all of them with 10 Bullets of his Peace Maker. The Owl Nobodies tried to dark furies on all of them but they quickly dodged out of the way. _

_Croc and Rayman fused into Cat Rider and took 5 deep bites into all of the Owl Nobodies, killing at least 5. Crash and Spyro fused back into Spash the Cat and then used Slash of Destruction, making cat slashes come on out and slash the Owl Nobodies really hard. The Owl Nobodies got mad as they flew up into the air and then blasted Dark Laser Beams at all of them. Mario used his Hammer and whacked all of the Owl Nobodies with it before using his Flame Attack, burning all of them good. Sora used his Destiny Keyblade and this time spammed Firaga on all of the Owl Nobodies while Crash blasted them with his Wumpa Bazooka again. The Owl Nobodies used Dark Furies and blasted a huge amount of darkness at all of them, making their entire HP go down to one. Spyro used Holy Heal before slashing his new sword into the Owl Nobodies again. Firestar jumped up into the air and slashed the Owl Nobody's wings with his claws, making them unable to fly again. The Owl Nobodies revved up and charged at all of them at every direction with the exception of pecking them on their heads. Sly finished the job off by using his Super Cane and slashed all of the Owl Nobodies to their death._

Few Moments Later…

"Okay let's move forward, no telling what might happen next" said Spyro

"Wind Clan Camp is just a few more miles, it won't take long" said Firestar as he leaded all of them to Wind Clan Camp.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Review Big!**


	47. Chapter 47: Fourtrees!

**TVGC: Hello and Welcome to the 47****th**** Chapter: Fourtrees! Air Date: 12-14-07. I don't own anything. **

**Speedy: Only 11 days till Christmas! **

**TVGC: I wonder what I'm getting for Christmas! (Shakes Present)**

**Angel: What will you give me for Christmas Krypto?**

**Krypto: It's a secret, just be patient Angel**

**Angel: Okay Krypto. (Giggles) Enjoy this chapter. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Scene went to Spyro, Firestar, and the Heroes at Fourtrees, which is a bunch of trees bunched together.

"What is this place Firestar?" asked Spyro

"Fourtrees, it is pretty much a dangerous place, so be careful" said Firestar

"Okay let's go around it" said Sora as they avoided the Fourtrees but after a few feet of avoiding it, Fourtrees started to shook.

"Uh oh, it's coming alive!" said Crash as Fourtrees turned into a Monster and it growled at them.

"Get out of my property, or suffer the consequences!" said Fourtrees

"Make us! We'll fight you!" said Spyro

"Oh you want a piece of me kitties? Well you got it! Prepare to die!" as they got into position.

_Rage Awakened Music On…_

_35 Bars of HP this time, Information Key: "Defeat Fourtrees!"_

_Spyro used his New Sword and then blasted Fourtrees with a powerful Light Spell, making him growl in pain as ¼ of his HP was depleted. Crash, Ty, and Kao fused into Cat King and then slashed Fourtrees with his Powerful Slash of Death, making growl in even more pain. Fourtrees span around with his fists sticking out as he whacked all of them as hard as he can. Sly used his Cane and slashed Fourtrees hard in the chest while Link slashed his head with his sword and shield. DK got mad and slashed Forutrees's head with all his might while Pacman used Slide Slash, sliding underneath Fourtrees before mega slashing him up into the air. Fourtrees fought back by spinning around like before and flames came out of him as it attacked every single one of them. Sonic rammed Fourtrees up into the air while Jak used all 100 Bullets of his Vulcan Barrel to blast him with it, making him growl in pain. Spyro and Crash fused into Spash the Cat and then span around like crazy and slashed Fourtrees many times in the chest. Fourtrees roared as loud as he can, making a huge sound wave hit all of them hard, and they fell to the floor with their HP down into the red zone. _

_Sora used his Destiny Keyblade, slashing Fourtrees with it 5 whole times before spamming Firaga on him, making him growl in pain. Fox used his Blaster and blasted Fourtrees with it while Ratchet used his Ultimate Weapon and he blasted him with it also. Fourtrees got mad as he ordered his fists to attack them, the fists left his body and super punched all of them, making their HP go down to one. Spyro quickly used Holy Heal before slashing his New Sword inside Fourtrees as hard as he can. Klonoa used Magic Tornado while Tak used Magic Kill, attacking Fourtrees with lots of deadly magic attacks from every direction. Fourtrees span around as he went underground like a drill and then drilled all of them into the air as he came back up. Kirby used his Rainbow Sword and slashed Fourtrees hard in the back while Pickachu used his Quick Attack move, attacking Fourtrees into a rock wall. Mario used his Hammer and whacked Fourtrees really hard before blasting him with Flame. Fourtrees really got mad this time as turned into a big missile, went to all of them and then blasted them hard into the air, making their HP down into the red zone. _

_Croc and Rayman fused into Cat Rider and took a bite out of Fourtrees 5 times before slashing him down to the ground, making him growl in pain. Crash used his Wumpa Bazooka and blasted Fourtrees with it while Spyro did a Cat Melee attack of Electricity on him, making him growl in pain. Fourtrees turned into a big Tree Hammer and whacked all of them with an incredible amount of strength, making their HP down to one. Sora quickly used Curaga before spamming Thundaga on Fourtrees and then deep diving into him with his Destiny Keyblade, making him growl in pain. Jak, Ratchet, and Fox fused into Master Cat Warrior and blasted Fourtrees with his Ultimate Cat Power Blaster. Fourtrees used his Desperation Move, deep diving into them like a drill, blasting a huge dark bomb at them, and then charging through every one of them with Dark Energy. Sonic jumped up on top of Fourtrees and dug his sharp claws into him as he growled in pain while Crash grabbed a huge rock and threw it really hard at him. Ty used his Ultimate Boomerang, slashing Fourtrees with lots of different elements while Kao used Ultimate Cat Attack, super slashing and super ramming him, making him growl in pain. Fourtrees used his Desperation Move yet again, using the same moves, making their HP down to one._

_Spyro used Holy Heal, healing every one's HP while he and Firestar used Cat of Destruction, slashing, konking, biting, and doing a deep dive of death on Fourtrees, making him growl in pain. Sly jumped up into the air and then deep dived into Fourtrees with his cane while Link shot all of his arrows at him. Fourtrees used his Desperation Move one more time, as always he used the same moves as last time on all of them, making their HP go down halfway. All 20 Heroes used their Weapons and attacked Fourtrees with all of them, making him growl in pain. Firestar hissed at Fourtrees as he pounced on top of Fourtrees's chest and dug his claws deep inside him, making him growl in pain. Fourtrees formed Dark in his eyes, speaking of which, he formed them every where as he blast almost the maximum amount of Dark Energy at all of them, making their HP go down to one. Crash and Spyro fused back into Spash the Cat and did a Body Slam on Fourtrees, making him flat on the floor and he made a sound which was 'ow'. Sora quickly used Curaga before spamming Blizzaga and Magnega on Fourtrees. Fourtrees growled at them and then started to make poison ivy attack all of them, they caught by the poison ivy and their HP went down to one just like that. _

_Spyro used his last Holy Heal before using his Cat of Light Fury, turning bright and then blasted Fourtrees with an incredible amount of Light of a power of a cat. Kirby used his Rainbow Sword and slashed everywhere on Fourtrees's body, making him growl in pain while Pickachu electrocuted him with Thunder Bolt. Fourtrees got mad and blasted all of them with a huge dark bomb, making their HP down halfway. Firestar used his Final turn to attack Fourtrees to the ground and slash his face. All 20 Heroes joined up and used Eternal Friendship of Pure Light as they glowed brightly and then blasted Fourtrees with almost the maximum amount of Light and he was soon dead._

Few Moments Later…

"Let's keep moving, were getting close to Wind Clan camp, I can feel it" said Firestar

"Okay, come on guys, Firestar lead us the way!" said Spyro as Firestar lead them to Wind Clan Camp which was only a mile away but of course they were unaware that Chris's Sister was looking at them from above.

"Those Fools will never find the Golden Key! And I will kill them if it's the last thing I do!" said Chris's Sister as she ten disappeared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Review Big!**


	48. Chapter 48: GK and MH?

**TVGC: Hello and Welcome to the 48****th**** Chapter: GK and MH?. Air Date: 12-19-07. Sorry if I was late. I got projects to do and my sister stole my laptop for a while. I don't own anything! **

**Angel: Don't worry, the readers aren't mad at you except maybe the flamers but it's all good.**

**Krypto: What she said.**

**TVGC: Thanks I guess… By the way have a Merry Christmas when it comes!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Scene goes to Spyro, Firestar, and the Heroes finally at Wind Clan Camp, it seemed deserted. My Guess is that they ran off, but anyways they started to look for the Golden Key.

"Last time I saw the Golden Key, it was in a tree" said Firestar

"There is a tree!" said Spyro pointing to a dead tree nearby and it had a Golden Key dangling on it.

"I'm not going up there! I got struck by Lightning last time!" said Sora

"Then who will go?" asked Spyro as they thought for a while then looked at Crash.

"Oh fine! But you guys owe me!" said Crash as he climbed up the tree, grabbed the Golden Key and then jumped back down.

"All right! I got the Golden Key!" said Crash but then a boulder came out of the sky and flattened him into the floor.

"Why?! Why am I always the one to get hurt!" said Crash in pain while all the heroes got the boulder off of him before collecting the Golden Key.

"That is 9 down and one to go!" said Spyro as all of a sudden Chris's Sister appeared in front of them.

"Why, if it isn't the Kitty Squad! Well now it's time for you to go to your graves!" said Chris's Sister as she summoned a Mechanical Hammer.

"Mechanical Hammer, attack the Heroes and their feline friend of theirs!" as they got into position ready to fight the Mechanical Hammer.

_**Tension Rising Music on…**_

_**20 Bars of HP this time, (You'll figure out why soon enough) Information Key: "Defeat Mechanical Hammer, watch out! He can K.O. you in 3 moves!" **_

_**Spyro used his New Sword and stabbed the Mechanical Hammer hard in the chest, making him growl in pain. Crash used his Wumpa Bazooka and blasted the Mechanical Hammer with it while Firestar dug his claws really hard into him. The Mechanical Hammer rose up into the air and then blasted a huge amount of dark energy at them before hammering them good, making their HP go down to one. Sora used his Destiny Keyblade and slashed the Mechanical Hammer before spamming Firaga on him. Fox used his Blaster and the Mechanical Hammer with it while Ratchet and Jak did the same as he did. The Mechanical Hammer turned dark and rammed all of them down into the ground except Spyro with the back side of his head, making them K.O. Spyro quickly used Holy Heal before fusing with Crash into Spash the Cat and then slashed the Mechanical Hammer with his very sharp and strong claws. Ty used his Ultimate Boomerang, slashing the Mechanical Hammer with lots of elements while Kao deep dived into him with his giant claws. The Mechanical Hammer jumped up into the air before hammering down dark spells at all of them. **_

_**Klonoa used Magic Tornado while Tak used Magic Kill, attacking the Mechanical Hammer with lots of different deadly magic attacks from every direction. Sonic quickly rammed the Mechanical Hammer up into the air before Sly slashed him with his Super Cane, making him growl in pain. The Mechanical Hammer fought back by grabbing the Tree the Golden Key was in and whacked all of them with it, making everybody's HP go down to one. Spyro quickly used Holy Heal before he used his Destiny of Light Fury and blasted the Mechanical Hammer with a huge incredible and humongous amount of Light. Link used his Arrows and shot all of them at the Mechanical Hammer while DK slashed him wildly and crazy like. The Mechanical Hammer tried to hammer all of them into the ground but they quickly dodged out of the way. Pacman ate a dot and chomped the Mechanical Hammer lots of times while Kirby slashed him with his Rainbow Sword, Pickachu used Thunder Bolt and electrocuted the Mechanical Hammer really bad while Crash slashed his head. The Mechanical Hammer span around with his fists sticking out and hit all of them 3 times except Spyro, making them K.O.**_

_**Spyro quickly used his last Holy Heal before doing a cat melee attack of fire on the Mechanical Hammer, making him growl in pain. Sora got out both his Kingdom Keyblade and the Destiny Keyblade before slashing the Mechanical Hammer with it. The Mechanical Hammer tried to blast ice spells on all of them but they quickly dodged out of the way. Mario ate a mushroom, turned into a big gigantic cat and then smashed him with his Super Hammer, making him growl in pain. Croc and Rayman fused into Cat Rider and took 5 bites out of the Mechanical Hammer. The Mechanical Hammer jumped up into the air and blasted Ice Bombs, freezing them in place and dropping their HP down to one. Jak used his Peace Maker and blasted all 10 bullets at the Mechanical Hammer while Ratchet used his Ultimate Weapon and blasted him with it. Pacman used Slide Slash, sliding underneath the Mechanical Hammer before mega slashing him up into the air. The Mechanical Hammer placed a spell on them, so that they can no longer use Magic or any powers. **_

_**Spyro got angry at this before mega slashing the Mechanical Hammer 10 times while Crash did a body slam on him. Sonic rammed the Mechanical Hammer to the ground while Firestar clawed his body until he growled really loud that knocked him off. The Mechanical Hammer then hammered all of them wildly except Spyro, making them K.O. With no Holy Heal left for Spyro, he was going to half to be careful as he picked up the boulder that landed on Crash and threw it at the Mechanical Hammer, making him growl in pain. The Mechanical Hammer tried to hit him but he quickly dodged out of the way. Spyro used Destiny of Light Fury, blasting a huge incredible and humongous amount of Light at him and he was defeated.**_

Few Moments Later…

The Mechanical Hammer was on the floor as if it was lifeless.

"Yes! You can't defeat us you loser!" said Spyro

"Oh that was just a Sneak Preview, he is not dead yet, you just got him warmed up" said Chris's Sister as all of a sudden Dark Energy went inside the Mechanical Monster and he got up as he turned bigger while his eyes were glowing red.

"Meet, Mega Mechanical Hammer!" as the Mega Mechanical Hammer growled at all of them.

"Let's fight guys!" said Firestar as they got into position.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Review Big!**


	49. Chapter 49: Mega Mechanical Hammer!

**TVGC: As much as I like doing these chapters, it gets pretty boring. Chapter 49: MMH! Air Date: 12-20-07. I don't own anything.**

**Angel, Krypto, and Speedy: (Watching TV)**

**TVGC: What are you guys doing? **

**Krypto: Watching "That 70's Show." (**_**The Scene then goes to the TV)**_

_**Fez: You know in my country, if a woman beats you, it makes her want you.**_

_**Eric: Really?**_

_**Fez: Yes, but this is America, Wuss.**_

_**Michael: Wuss, Wuss, Wuss, Wuss, Wuss! **_

_**Hyde: Kelso, would you stop that! Wuss, Wuss, Wuss, Wuss! (Talking to Eric)**_

_**Eric: Hey wait a minute, what about Kelso, Jackie got him totally whipped.**_

_**Fez: Whipped like the Family Pig.**_

_**Michael: I am not pig whipped, where did you even get that stuff?**_

_**Hyde: Are you kidding, Michael call me at eight! (Mocking Michael)**_

_**Eric: Michael, do your chico impression! (Also Mocking Micheal)**_

_**Fez: Michael, rub oil on my thighs while I spank you! (The Scene goes to Michael, Hyde and Eric looking at Fez at a weird way)**_

_**Fez: Please someone talk now.**_

**Everyone: (Laughs!)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**The Encounter Music on!**_

_**35 Bars of HP this time, Information Key: "Defeat MMH, as in Mega Mechanical Hammer!"(Sorry 4 Paragraphs, I'm not in the mood, Emerald dumped me for some guy:()**_

_**Spyro and Crash fused into Spash the Cat and then clawed MMH to the ground really hard as if he was trying to rip out his heart. Klonoa used Magic Tornado while Tak used Magic Kill, attacking the MMH with lots of different deadly magic attacks from every direction, making him growl in pain. The MMH jumped up into the air and blasted Dark Spells at all of them, making their HP go down into the red zone pretty fast. Sora used his Destiny Keyblade and slashed the MMH with it before spamming Blizzaga on him. Fox used his Blaster and blasted him with it while Jak and Ratchet did the same thing to him. The MMH jumped back up into the air and struck a powerful Lightning Attack on all of them, making their HP go down to one. Spyro quickly used Holy Heal before rolling into a boll with Crash and knocking the MMH into a dead tree like a Dodge Ball. Sonic jumped on top of MMH and then clawed at his chest while Firestar dug his teeth into his neck, making him growl in pain. The MMH got out 100 Hammers and threw it at everybody, making their HP get depleted to halfway at least. **_

_**Croc and Rayman fused into Cat Rider and then took 10 giant bites out of the MMH, making him growl in pain. Kirby used his Rainbow Sword and slashed the MMH hard in the chest while Pickachu used Thunder Bolt and electrocuted the MMH really badly. The MMH jumped up into the air for one last time and casted Meteors in front of him as he broke it and the chinks hit everybody badly. Sly used his Super Cane and slashed the MMH in the face while Link used his arrows and shot all of them at him. DK got mad and slashed MMH crazy and wild like. MMH revved up and super rammed all of them up into the air before he hammered them back down into the floor, making their HP down to one. Crash used his Wumpa Bazooka and blasted the MMH hard in the face with it while Sonic threw 100 rocks at him, making him growl in pain. Spyro used his New Sword and slashed the MMH in the back 3 times before casting a Light Spell on him, making half of his HP depleted. The MMH tried to attack them with the sharp backside of his head but they quickly dodged out of the way to keep that from happening. **_

_**Spyro quickly used Holy Heal before he used his Destiny of Light Fury, blasting the MMH with a huge incredible and humongous amount of Light, making him growl in pain. Ty used his Ultimate Boomerang, slashing the MMH with lots of different elements while Kao super slashed him. The MMH made his teeth sharp and then chomped all of them really hard on the head, making their HP go down to one. Pacman used Slide Slash, sliding underneath MMH before mega slashing him up into the air while Mario blasted his Super Flame on him. The MMH fought back by stabbing everyone in the chest except Spyro with the backside of his head, making them K.O. Spyro used his last Holy Heal before deep diving into the MMH with his New Sword. Crash used his Body Slam on the MMH while Firestar clawed his head until he was really bleeding as he growled in pain in the process of what Firestar was doing. The MMH tried to blast a Dark Spell on all of them but they quickly dodged out of the way, **_

_**Spyro and Crash fused back into Spash the Cat and then chomped MMH's Head off, making him almost dead even though he lost his head. Klonoa used his Techno Tornado, sucking the MMH in and damaging him while Tak stabbed him with a spear. The MMH used his feet and kicked all of them up into the air before they landed back down onto the floor with half of their HP taken. All of the Heroes joined together, glowed brightly in harmony, and used Eternal Friendship of Pure Light, blasting almost the Maximum amount of Light at MMH and he was soon dead.**_

Few Moments Later…

"Haha!" said Spyro mocking at Chris's Sister.

"You can't beat us, you are a loser!" said Crash

"I'll get you Heroes for this! I will kill you!" said Chris's Sister as she disappeared.

"Well thanks Firestar for helping us find the Golden Key" said Sora

"No problem, come back sometime?" asked Firestar

"We will visit, we will in time, but bye!" said Spyro as they waved their paws goodbye, the Heroes went to their Space Ship, went in and took off to their next destination.

Space Ship…

"Well the next world is Haunted World…" said Crash as he shivered.

"Is not all that bad, we just have to avoid the monsters, goblins, etc." said Spyro

"What is the World Information?" asked Sora

"I'll look" said Sly as he opened the World Information Book.

"It says this world is Haunted World because of mysterious looking monsters that will kill people instantly, this world was used to be called, "Jersey Town", we have to wear costumes so we can blend in so that the Monsters think were one of them" said Sly

"Jersey Town! I remember that place! Is where we met Jersey Devil!" said Spyro

"Oh yeah!" said Crash

"I can't wait to see him again, destination time Fox?" asked Sora

"20 miles and 10 minutes" said Fox as the Space Ship went to Haunted World, A.K.A. Jersey Town.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Review Big!**


	50. Chapter 50: A Bad Reunion

**TVGC: All right, the Laptop is back on line! Hello and Welcome to the XXXXX Chapter of Light vs. Dark: A Bad Reunion. Air Date: I-III-VIII. I don't own anything! Please enjoy, I need to finish this story ASAP! I WILL NOT CONTINE OTHER STORIES UNTIL THIS DAMN THING IS DONE, GOT IT?**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Space Ship…

"Are we almost at Jersey town or Haunted World for that matter?" asked Crash

"Patience my friend, patience!" said Fox

"I wonder how Jersey Devil is doing; it's been 3 years since we met him" said Spyro

"He is probably doing heroic deeds for his town" said Sora

"Well people, put on your costumes, or we will be eaten alive!" said Sly

"Got it!" said all of them in unison as they put on their costumes. Spyro was a Vampire with a cape in his back, Sora was the original costume he wore, and Crash was wearing his Frankenstein costume, while the others were just plain mummies. Isn't that original?

"Let's go team, you know what, we should give us a team name" said Spyro

"How about "The Hero Squad"?" asked Crash

"Nah, too original, we need a name that's cool and catchy" said Spyro

"How about the Ferocious Quad?" asked Sly

"That sounds fine, I'll also accept Ferocious 20 but that's good too" said Spyro

"Okay, were here, prepare for landing!" said Fox as the Space Ship landed in Haunted World, a.k.a. Jersey Town.

**Welcome back to Jersey Town Ferocious Quad!**

The Space Ship landed and all of the Heroes got out. They looked around; the place seemed deserted and spookier looking than last time they went here.

"This place gives me the Goosebumps!" said Crash

"Settle down chicken, we don't want any of the ferocious monsters to think were the Heroes" said Spyro

"We got to find Jersey Devil" said Sora

"Right" as they looked around the town.

"All I see is a Graveyard over here" said Crash at the Graveyard entrance

"I see a Museum over here" said Spyro at the Museum Entrance

"A Park over here" said Sora at the Green Park Gate

"Dr. Knarf's Lair over here" said Sonic

"A Factory over by this wall" said Sly as they kept on looking but still no sign of Jersey Devil

"Where could he be?" asked Spyro as all of a sudden a Mutant Vegetable appeared in front of them.

"Yikes!" said Crash

"I'll take care of him!" said Spyro as he brought out his sword but just when he was about to attack, the mutant vegetable was already been destroyed and a mysterious figure was right in front of them with glowing red eyes.

"Who's there?" asked Sora as the figure walked towards them and it turns out, it was Jersey Devil himself but he has dark energy around him.

"Jersey Devil!" said Spyro

Jersey Devil just stood there and he growled at them.

"I don't think this is the Jersey Devil we knew, the darkness must have made him evil" said Crash

"Than what do we do?" asked Spyro

"Were going to have to knock him out of his senses" said Sora

"Okay, if you say so" as they brought out their weapons.

_**The 13**__**th**__** Reflection music on…**_

_**33 Bars of HP this time, Information Key: "Knock Jersey Devil out of his senses so he can help you find the Golden Key!" (I'm used to 4 paragraphs, and maybe I'll stick with it)**_

_**Spyro and Crash fused into Spash the Dragoncoot and then used Twin Fury, attacking Jersey Devil with lots of deadly Tornado attacks. Klonoa used Magic Tornado while Tak used Magic Kill, attacking Jersey Devil with lots of different deadly magic attacks from every direction. Jersey Devil jumped up in the air and did a whip attack with tail on all of them. Crash, Ty, and Kao fused into Australian King and pulverized Jersey Devil really hard. Sly used his Super Cane and slashed Jersey Devil while Link fired all of his arrows at him. Jersey Devil got mad as he jumped up into the air and threw dark sharp objects at all of them, making their HP go down into the red zone. Sora used his Destiny Keyblade and slashed Jersey Devil with it before casting Blizzaga on him. Spyro quickly used Holy Heal before using his Destiny of Light Fury, attacking Jersey Devil with almost the maximum amount of Light. Jersey Devil made his fists glow with dark energy and he super punched all of them with it. **_

_**Spyro and Crash fused back into Spash the Dragoncoot and then slashed Jersey Devil with his strong and sharp claws. Jak, Ratchet, and Fox fused into Master Commander and blasted Jersey Devil with his Ultimate Weapon. Jersey Devil jumped up into the air and span around creating a huge dark tornado, making all of them get sucked into it as it damaged them to their last HP. Sora quickly used Curaga before using Heart of Light, blasting Jersey Devil with the pure light from his heart. DK used Punch of Death, growing big and strong as he punched Jersey Devil with the strength of King Kong while Pacman used Slide Punch, sliding underneath Jersey Devil and then mega punched him into the air. Jersey Devil got mad and rammed through all of them with dark energy, sending them into the Entrance of the Museum. Spyro and Crash rolled into a ball together and then knocked Jersey Devil onto the floor like a dodge ball. Kirby used Heaven's Winds, blasting Jersey Devil onto the gate of the Graveyard while Pickachu used Electric Roll, spinning like an electric top and electrocuting him with Thunder/Lightning/Electricity. Jersey Devil fought back as he blasted lots of dark bombs on all of them, making their HP down into the red zone. **_

_**Sonic grabbed Jersey Devil and threw him up into the air while Croc and Rayman punched him back down onto the ground really hard. Ty used his Ultimate Boomerang, slashing Jersey Devil with lots of different elements while Kao kicked him into the wall. Jersey Devil made his eyes glow even redder and he zapped them with very hot lasers, making their HP go down to one. Spyro quickly used Holy Heal before slashing Jersey Devil with his new sword. Croc and Rayman fused into Crocodile Rider and then chomped Jersey Devil 5 times in the chest. Jersey Devil fought back with his deadly tail whip, whacking them into the fountain. Mario used Power of the Worlds, attacking with Super Hammer, Super Punches, Super Kicks, and Super Flame, on the Jersey Devil. Ratchet used Galaxy Power, attacking Jersey Devil with the Power of the Galaxy. Jersey Devil jumped up into the air and tried to blast them with dark energy but they quickly dodged out of the way. **_

_**Sly used Thief Slash while Link used Medieval Time, freezing Jersey Devil in his place while both of them slashed him up to 15 seconds which made him unfroze. Sonic rammed Jersey Devil up into the air while Jak blasted him with a huge energy stream of Light. Jersey Devil raised both his fists up into the air as they glowed dark and then punched all of them in the face, making their HP down to one. Spyro and the Heroes tried to blast Jersey Devil with Eternal Friendship of Light Fury but he quickly dodged out of the way. Jersey Devil tried to blast a huge dark energy bomb at all of them but they all quickly dodged out of the way. Spyro and Heroes tried again used Eternal Friendship of Light Fury, this time it was a success as it blasted Jersey Devil with a close maximum amount of Light and he was defeated. **_

Few Moments Later…

Jersey Devil got up from the floor, he was no longer controlled by the darkness, and he was back to his original form. He looked at the Heroes and smiled at them. They smiled back.

"It's good to have you back Jersey Devil, but since we saved you from the darkness. Can you do us a favor and help us find the Golden Key?" asked Spyro as the Jersey Devil went into deep thought and nodded.

"Thanks pal" said Crash as the Jersey Devil went to the backdoor entrance of the Museum and signaled to follow him.

"Come on, I think he saw the Golden Key in the Museum" said Spyro as they followed the Jersey Devil and then entered the Museum, the door they entered was… Museum Madness….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**What will happen next??!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW BIG!**


	51. Chapter 51: Museum Madness!

**TCAVGC: Hello and Welcome to the XXXXXI Chapter: Museum Madness, Air Date: I-IV-VIII. I wonder where Erik Man is, I haven't seen him around. I don't own anything. If you're wondering why I change my user name, like I said, I change it once a month! Please enjoy this chapter. Now time to think. **_**Maybe it's time to check on my video games of all the heroes, they look lonely.**_

**Spyro: Hey check out this! (Pointing to Crash on a Female Statue with giant you know what)**

**Crash: Suddenly I get every dirty joke I ever heard.**

**TCAVGC: Crash, I need to talk to you about you're so called special feelings you may be having with that platform.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Scene went to Spyro, Jersey Devil, and the Heroes inside the Museum. Everything inside was scary and spooky; it looks like the place was haunted. And it was, they spotted Pictures looking at them and statues slightly moving to watch them.

"This place gives me the creeps, Jersey Devil lead us to the Golden Key fast!" said Crash

Jersey Devil got out a chalkboard and wrote on it before showing it to Crash.

"Keep you're pants on, I go at my own speed!" said Crash reading it out loud.

"Oh fine whatever" said Crash to Jersey Devil

"Let's watch out for monsters or booby traps okay?" said Sora

"Jersey Devil, lead us the way" said Spyro as Jersey Devil lead them on to the Golden Key, of course they were unaware that the Pictures and Statues formed into Monster Guards.

Chris's Sister appeared with her special dark wand in her hands like she was about to use it.

"All right men, attack the costumed Heroes and make sure they will die slowly and painfully!" said Chris's Sister

"Yes ma'am!" said the Monster Guards as they followed the Heroes.

"Sorry Spyro and the Heroes, this time I got you surrounded by my Monster Guards!" said Chris's Sister.

The Scene went back to Spyro, Jersey Devil, and the Heroes at the stairs of the Museum. Jersey Devil was writing on his chalkboard before showing it to Spyro.

"The Golden Key you seek is in the third floor on a really scary statue" said Spyro reading the chalkboard.

"Oh okay, thanks" said Spyro

"Well, what are we waiting for, let's go and get the Golden Key!" said Crash as they went up the stairs but only to be stopped by Chris's Sister's Monster Guards.

"Oh real original Author!" said Sora

"HEY! I HAVE GOOD IDEAS, SO ENJOY IT!" said the Author

"Anyways, let's just get out of here, there are like 100 of these monsters!" said Crash as he tried to head up the stairs but the stairs disappeared and all of them fell to the ground.

"This is really starting to piss me off, let's kick some ass!" said Jak

"LET'S!" said all of them in unison except Jersey Devil as they got into position.

**And so… another fight begins. **

"**Is this suppose to be new?!" said Spyro**

"**SHUT UP AND FIGHT! I'll turn the damn music on for you!" said the Music Man**

"**Yeah!" said the Narrator**

"**Don't make me hit you if you're off task and not fighting!" said the Author**

_**Tension Rising Music on…**_

_**Information Key: "Like the Music Man, Author, and Narrator says, FIGHT ALL 100 of the Monster Guards!" (3 Paragraph's, I'm lazy today. :P) **_

_**Spyro and Crash fused into Spash the Dragoncoot and then slashed all of the Monster Guards with his strong and sharp claws, killing at least 2. Sora used his Final Form, slashing all of the Monster Guards with his 2 Keyblades, killing at least 4 of them. The Monster Guards fused into King Monster Guard and he super punched all of them into the wall before turning back to normal. Jersey Devil used his Tail Whip and whacked all of the Monster Guards in the head. Klonoa used Magic Tornado while Tak used Magic Kill, attacking the Monster Guards with lots of different deadly magic attacks from every direction. The Monster Guards got out dark swords and slashed all of them silly, making their HP go down to one. Spyro quickly used his Holy Heal before deep diving one at a time at every single Monster Guard, killing at least 3 this time. Jak, Ratchet, and Fox fused into Master Commander and then blasted all of the Monster Guards with his Ultimate Blaster. The Monster Guards blasted Dark Arts Magic at all of them, making their HP go back down to one again. **_

_**Sora used this time to use Curaga before using Heart of Light, blasting all of the Monster Guards with the pure light from his heart, killing at least 10! Croc and Rayman fused into Crocodile Rider and whacked all of the Monster Guards with his strong tail. The Monster Guards span around, forming into a huge tornado, sucking all of them in and damaging them till their HP went down to one. Spyro quickly used his Holy Heal before using his Destiny of Light Fury, blasting all of the Monster Guards with almost the maximum amount of Light, killing at least 15! Crash used his Wumpa Bazooka and blasted all of the Monster Guards with it while Mario ate a mushroom, turned big and pulverized all of them with his Super Hammer. The Monster Guards tried to blast strong and dangerous dark energy at all of them but they quickly dodged out of the way. DK used Punch of Death, growing big and strong before punching them with the strength of King Kong! Pacman used Slide Punch, sliding near 5 of the Monster Guards and then mega punched them up into the air, making them killed. The Monster Guards used their shields and blasted dark magic heads at all of them, making their HP down into the red zone. **_

_**Spyro and Crash rolled into a ball together before knocking all of the Monster Guards onto the ground like a giant pinball. Croc used his Tail Strike of Death, whacking all of the Monster Guards onto the ground with the incredible strength of his tail while Rayman used Fists of Light, punching all of them with Light Power, killing 20 of them. The Monster Guards used Magic Lock and Special Ability lock on all of them before slashing them kung-fu style, making their HP go down to one. Sly used his Can and slashed all of the Monster guards in the chest while Link shot all of his arrows at each of them. Kirby used his Rainbow Sword and slashed them silly while Pickachu used Thunder Bolt and electrocuted all of them, making 25 of them killed. The Monster Guards tried to blast dark bombs a them but they quickly dodged out of the way. Jersey Devil jumped up into the air and threw sharp knives at all of them while Spyro kicked all of them hard in the chest. Sonic grabbed all 16 of the remaining Monster Guards and threw them up into the air while Jak blasted them with a huge energy stream of Light. The Monster Guards rammed through all of them with a powerful force except Spyro and they were soon K.O.! Spyro was really getting angry at this as he turned into Dark Spyro before blasting his Power Dark Breath at all of the Monster Guards and they were soon dead.**_

Few Moments Later…

The Stairs appeared and the Pictures, Paintings and what not turned back to their original forms and their places.

"That was tiring!" said Spyro

"You sad it, that was madness!" said Crash

"That's why it was called Museum Madness!" said the Author

"Shut Up!" said Sora

Jersey Devil laughed a little bit before writing on the chalkboard and showing it to Spyro.

"Let's go and find you're Golden key, you never know if any of my mutant vegetable enemies are watching" said Spyro reading out loud.

"Okay, come on team, let's go!" said Spyro as they went up to the second floor while Chris's Sister was watching them from the distance.

"That was beginning my stupid brats! Because it gets worse once you reach the third floor!" said Chris's Sister

"Also, you may have freed you're Jersey Devil friend from the Darkness but can you figure out our new plan? HAHAH!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**WHAT IS SHE TALKING ABOUT?! ANSWER SO YOU CAN FIND OUT WHAT REALLY HAPPENS! REVIEW BIG!**


	52. Chapter 52: Skeleton Dino

**TCAVGC: Hello and Welcome to the 52****nd**** Chapter: Skeleton Dino! Air Date: 1-7-08. I don't own anything; if I did I wouldn't be doing this! Draganta, she already battled the heroes herself already why would she do it again right now. Well read to find out folks, it's not in this chapter, but you'll figure it out soon enough!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Scene went to Spyro, Jersey Devil, and the Heroes at the second floor of the museum. They examined the museum, it was creepy and more dirty.

"Maybe we should be careful not to trip any booby traps, you never know if there might be one!" said Spyro

"Good idea Spyro, I do not want to die in a Museum!" said Crash

"Oh you'll probably die of a heart attack, now stop complaining and let's look for the stairs for the 3rd Floor or elevator for that matter" said Spyro

When they started to look, they heard a roar but it was like a little roar. They all turned around to see what it was, but they saw nothing but darkness.

"Was that you're stomach Spyro?" asked Crash

"No, I'm not hungry so why would it roar?" replied Spyro

They then heard another roar but this time it was louder. All of them were in fear of what it might be. They carefully got out their weapons just in case. The roar got louder and louder until it stopped. There in the darkness were big red glowing eyes and they were staring at all of them. They stared back.

"Come out of the darkness and show yourself!" said Sora

The Figure walked out of the darkness and it turned out, it was a Skeleton of a T-Rex!

"Ah! It's a Skeleton of a T-Rex!" said Crash

"Well, you all know what to do!" said Spyro

"Yep! Let's fight!" said Sora as all of them went into position.

**Rage Awakened Music on…**

**34 Bars of HP this time, Information Key: "Defeat the Skeleton Dino! (It's for short; I do not like putting Skeleton of the T-Rex in every sentence)**

**Spyro and Crash fused into Spash the Dragoncoot and then used Twin Fury, attacking the Skeleton Dino with lots of deadly tornados. Klonoa used Magic Tornado while Tak used Magic Kill, attacking Skeleton Dino with lots of different magic attacks from every direction. The Skeleton Dino span around with his tail and he whacked all of them onto the ground with his strong and boney tail. Jersey Devil used his Tail whip, whipping his tail 5 times on the Skeleton Dino's face. Sonic grabbed the Skeleton Dino and threw him up into the air where he punched him back down onto the ground. The Skeleton Dino jumped up into the air and then belly flopped onto all of them, making them flat like a pancake as their HP went into the red zone. Sly used his Power Cane, charging up his cane until it had a minimum amount of power before slashing the Skeleton Dino while he was spinning around for 3 seconds. Link used Medieval Time, half freezing the Skeleton Dino in his place while he slashed him up to 7.5 seconds. The Skeleton Dino tried to chomp all of them hard in the chest but they quickly dodged out of the way. **

**Kirby used Heaven's Winds and blew the Skeleton Dino into the wall while Pickachu used Thunder Bolt and electrocuted him. Mario used Power of the Worlds, doing super hammer, super punches, super kicks, and super flame on the Skeleton Dino, making him let out a roar in pain. The Skeleton Dino charged up his lasers before blasting them at all of them, making their HP go do down to one. (Okay if you're wondering why their HP is down to one in 3 hits because this story is in Proud Mode) Spyro and Crash rolled into a ball together and then knocked the Skeleton Dino into the wall like a dodge ball. Jak, Ratchet, and Fox fused into Master Commander before blasting his Ultimate Blaster at the Skeleton Dino. The Skeleton Dino jumped up into the air before blasting a big lode of dark energy at all of them except Spyro, making them K.O. Spyro quickly used Holy Heal before using his Fire Fury, blasting an incredible amount of heat/fire and meteors at the Skeleton Dino. Sora used Curaga before using his Wisdom Form and then spammed Firaga on the Skeleton Dino. The Skelton Dino tried to bite all of their heads off but they quickly blocked the attack.**

**DK used Punch of Death, punching the Skeleton Dino with the strength of King Kong while Pacman used Slide Punch, sliding underneath the Skeleton Dino before mega punching him up into the air. Croc and Rayman fused into Crocodile Rider before biting the Skeleton Dino 5 times hard in the head. The Skeleton Dino created a evil spirit in his hands before tossing it all of them where it exploded and it made all of their HP go down to one. Spyro quickly used Holy Heal before using Destiny of Light Fury, blasting the Skeleton Dino with almost the maximum amount of Light. Crash, Ty, and Kao fused into Australian King before pulverizing the Skeleton Dino really hard in the head. The Skeleton Dino grabbed all of them one by one and blasting a 9 out of 10 strong darkness, making their HP go down into the red zone. Tak turned his spear into a sword before slashing the Skeleton Dino like crazy while Jersey Devil did a super punch on the Skeleton Dino's head. Klonoa used his Wind Attack on the Skeleton Dino, making him turn into a balloon while Spyro popped him with his sharp teeth. The Skeleton Dino tried to stab his tail into all of their chests but they quickly dodged out of the way. **

**Spyro and Crash fused back into Spash the Dragoncoot before slashing the Skeleton Dino like crazy with his strong and sharp claws. Jak blasted a huge energy stream of Light at the Skeleton Dino while Sonic rammed him hard into the wall. The Skeleton Dino used his Desperation Move, attacking all of them with a dark fury, evil spirits, and dark tail whips in the head, making their HP go down to one. Spyro quickly used Holy Heal before using his new sword to cast a Light Spell on the Skeleton Dino, cutting his HP in half. **

"**Need help chums?" said a familiar figure as he jumped out and used Storm of Fire, blasting the maximum amount of Fire Power at the Skeleton Dino before deep diving into him really hard.**

"**Draganta? What are you doing here?" asked Spyro**

"**Feel like helping you again, that's what best friends do you know" replied Draganta**

"**Draganta, watch out!" said Crash**

**It was too late, the Skeleton Dino's Teeth dug into Draganta's Arm and he growled in pain. The Heroes got mad when they just saw that. All of the Heroes joined up as they glowed brightly before joining their weapons together and then used Eternal Friendship of Pure Light and blasted the Skeleton Dino with the near maximum amount of Light and he was soon dead.**

Few Moments Later…

"Draganta, are you all right?" asked Spyro

"Nah, it's nothing, not like it's going to kill me, I faced tougher battles in my time" said Draganta

"I hear that, anyways I guess you can help us a little bit until we find the 15th Golden Key"

"All right, I guess the rest of the 5 Golden Keys you'll look on your own"

"Um I hate to ruin this conversation, but the more we talk, were just wasting time because we probably have 2-4 days left before we get swallowed by the darkness!" said Crash

"Right! Let's find that Golden Key team!" said Spyro as they continued looking for the elevator or stair to get up to the third floor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Review Big!**


	53. Chapter 53: The Separation Part 1!

**TCAVGC: Hello and Welcome to the 53****rd**** Chapter: The Separation Part 1! Air Date: 1-7-08. I don't own anything! (The Light's Burn Out)**

**Spyro: Oh Crap, we have a blackout, I repeat, we have a blackout!**

**Crash: If were in a blackout, let's go bowling, I have a bowling ball in my hands right now.**

**Spyro: Crash, get you're fingers out of my eyes and your thumb out of my mouth or I will hurt you.**

**TCAVGC: ROFL! By the way, you won't find out the plan in this chapter still, the chapter is in the 50's range. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 53: The Separation Part 1 (This part tells the battle for Spyro, Draganta, and Jersey Devil while the second part goes to the other heroes before they meet each other and get the Golden Key) **

The Scene went to Spyro, Jersey Devil, Draganta, and the Heroes at the Elevator Door they found.

"Well, this is the elevator, let's go inside it and find the Scary Statues with the Golden Key!" said Spyro

"All right, let's go in!" said Draganta

Spyro, Jersey Devil, and Draganta went in first before the other heroes but just when the heroes were about to enter, the elevator closed before they got a chance to enter. Leaving Spyro, Draganta, and Jersey Devil inside the Elevator while the other heroes outside.

"Guys!" yelled Spyro at the top of his lungs

"Don't worry, we'll find another way to the third floor, in the mean time, try to think of something to get out!" said Crash

"Okay" said Spyro

"Hahah, look who we have here" said Chris's Sister

Chris's Sister has just appeared behind them and they were startled by her presence but at the same time they growled at her.

"If it isn't Spyro and his local friend ally's" said Chris's Sister

"Do you want to fight ugly lady, because we can kick you're ass so hard you'll be crying to big fat ugly mama" said Draganta (I wanted to do something with Language:P)

"Is that the best insult? Back in my days, we insulted a person so hard that they had to wet their pants and cry at the same time. Well anyways, here is a boss battle you won't forget!" said Chris's Sister

She pulled out her book and whispered an evil spell. After she said the evil spell, out came a Fire Skull. The Fire Skull laughed at them.

"Prepare to die!" said the Fire Skull

"Have a good time!" said Chris's Sister

She then disappeared. Spyro, Jersey Devil, and Draganta looked at each other and nodded as they got into position to fight the Fire Skull. All 3 of them thought that this was a cinch even without the other 19 Heroes.

**The Encounter Music on…**

**35 Bars of HP this time, Information Key: "Defeat the Fire Skull before finding a way out of the elevator, oh and sorry, since there is hardly any space to move around and dodge the Fire Skulls Attacks, you're going to have to take the hit or you could block but it won't help you most of the time!" (3 Paragraph's, I feel lazy and not in the mood to write 4 paragraphs today again) **

**Spyro used his new sword to cast a Light Spell at the Fire Skull, making half of his HP depleted before breathing Ice on him to freeze him. Draganta used his Fire and Light Sword to slashing the Fire Skull 5 times with the fire and light strength from his sword. The Fire Skull chuckled evilly at them before letting out his snake tongue and whacked all 3 of them with it. Jersey Devil got out a Nitro Bomb and smashed it onto the ground, making the explosion hit the Fire Skull, not them. Spyro used his Ice Fury, blasting the Fire Skull with blizzard attacks and picks, making him growl in pain. The Fire Skull growled at all 3 of them as he floated up to the top of the elevator and then started to blast giant fire balls at all of them, making their HP go down to one. Spyro and Draganta both used their swords, they both glowed brightly and then deep dived into the Fire Skull, making him growl in pain. Jersey Devil used his Tail Whip and whacked the Fire Skull in the head. The Fire Skull laughed at their so called attacks, he went to all 3 of them and started to bite them several times in the chest, before spitting out his tongue in disgust of the taste, making their HP go down to one.**

**Spyro quickly used Holy Heal before stabbing his new sword into the Fire Skull and then did a melee attack of ice on him, making him growl in even more pain. Draganta used his Ice of Disaster Fury and blasted the maximum coldness of ice at the Fire Skull. The Fire Skull looked at them with an angry glow in his eyes as he blasted a huge amount of fire attacks at all of them. Jersey Devil made his fists glow with incredible power before super punching the Fire Skull with both of his fists. Draganta used his Fire and Light Sword and rammed it into the Fire Skull in every direction possible. The Fire Skull floated up into the air and made the floor of the elevator turn into a lava floor, making Spyro, Draganta, and Jersey Devil jump up into the air in pain, this continued until their HP was down to one. Spyro quickly used Holy Heal before breathing his Convexity Breath at the Fire Skull for 15 seconds. Jersey Devil jumped up into the air and blasted powerful light lasers at the Fire Skull. The Fire Skull tried to knock all 3 of them hard into the elevator wall but they quickly blocked the attack from happening. **

**Spyro used his Electric Fury, electrocuting the Fire Skull with powerful electricity volts and lightning attacks. Draganta used his Fury from the Skeleton of a T-Rex fight at the Fire Skull, making him growl in pain and pleasure because it had fire in it. The Fire Skull used his Desperation Move, attacking all 3 of them with 1 minute of fire, making them roasted like chicken and their HP down to one. Spyro quickly used Holy Heal before using both his Beauty of Light Sword and New Sword and then slashed the Fire Skull with both of them. Jersey Devil used his Wing Attack, flapping his wings and blowing out his fire, making him weak. Spyro had this opportunity to use his Destiny of Light Fury and blasting the almost maximum amount of Light and he was soon dead. **

Few Moments Later…

"That guy was tough but not too tough" said Draganta

"The Elevator will self destruct in 10 seconds!" said the Computer

"Self Destruct?! Damn you Sister of Chris!" said Spyro

"9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3…" said the Computer as the scene went black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Review Big! **


	54. Chapter 54: The Seperation Part 2!

**TCAVGC: Hello and Welcome to the 54****th**** Chapter: The Separation Part 2! Air Date: 1-8-07. I don't own anything! Please enjoy this chapter, the plan is in the next chapter, so please wait a while… :) **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Scene went to the Heroes standing in front of the elevator when Spyro, Jersey Devil, and Draganta got trapped inside the elevator.

"Guys!" said Spyro at the top of his lungs inside the elevator

"Don't worry, we'll find another way to get to the third floor, in the mean time, figure out a way to get out of the elevator!" said Crash

"Okay!" said Spyro

"Exactly how are we going to get the third floor, if there is no stairs or no elevator?" asked Sora

"I know, at the top of the museum, I saw a dome spinning around with a door. We could just climb the poles and then jump onto the roof top!" said Crash

"But that thing is too fast for us to enter it, we need to stop it first!" said Sly

"I saw a lever by a nearby shack, which might be the only way to stop it" said Sonic

"Great idea Sonic! Okay Team Ferocious Quad, let's go!" said Crash

They all went down to the first floor and then exited the Museum. They looked around for the shack and eventually, they found it. Crash pulled the lever and the dome stopped spinning.

"It worked!" said Sora

"But the door seemed to be locked, I can tell because it has a Golden K Lock" said Sly

"Hmm, oh, those tokens over there would work; they spell Knarf, which is probably the word for K and maybe they will combine together to make the Golden K" said Crash

"Crash you're getting smarter, have you raised your IQ some how?" said Sonic

"Maybe, anyways, let's go!"

They all went to the Tokens K-N-A-R-F and then combined them to make a Golden K. They then climbed up the pole, jumped on the roof and then placed the Golden K on the door, making it unlocked.

"All right! Okay, let's go in!" said Crash

They opened the door and went in. Inside was really dark, they couldn't see a thing.

"Oh jeez, does somebody have a match?!" said Crash

"No Crash, even though I have flame power doesn't mean it will last long" said Mario

"Let's just hold hands so we won't get lost, I think I see a light" said Sonic

"Okay, but it almost sounded gay" said Crash

"It's not gay you idiot, none of us are, now stop complaining"

They all hold hands as they went towards the light.

"Jeez Sonic, for a hedgehog, you have tiny hands" said Crash

"Yours feels tiny and weird!" said Sonic

"I think I feel a knob of a door" said Sora

"Open it so we can get out of here!" said Crash

Sora opened the door and they all went out, but after they went out, they saw that a Giant Bee was with them.

"Yikes, a giant bee!" said Sonic

"Yeah, but since we now saw it, let's fight it!" said Crash

"Right!" said Sly as they got into position.

**The 13****th**** Reflection Music on…**

**35 Bars of HP this time, Information Key: "Defeat King Bee!" **

**Crash, Ty, and Kao fused into Australian King and then pulverized the King Bee hard in the face before kicking it hard enough. Sonic grabbed the King Bee and threw him up into the air while Jak blasted him with his Peace Maker. The King Bee rose high up into the air and then stung all of them hard in the chest. Kirby used Heaven's Winds and blew the King Bee hard into the wall while Pickachu used Thunder Bolt and electrocuted him. Sly used Thief Slash while Link used Medieval Time, freezing the King Bee in his place while both of them slashed him up to 15 seconds. The King Bee buzzed so loud that it knocked all of them down onto the ground really hard. DK used Punch of Death, growing big and strong as he punched the King Bee with the strength of King Kong while Pacman used Slide Punch, sliding underneath him and then mega punched him up into the air. Fox used Martial Arts and used lots of Martial Arts moves on the King Bee, making him buzz in pain. The King Bee tried to give them a dangerous and poisonous sting but they quickly dodged out of the way. **

**Sora used his Final Form, attacking the King Bee with his 2 Keyblades before attack the King Bee with 5 Firaga attacks. Jak, Ratchet, and Fox fused into Master Commander and blasted the King Bee with his Ultimate Blaster. The King Bee buzzed madly at them and then turned into a Mosquito and sucked their blood, damaging them and making their blood go halfway down before turning back to normal. Mario managed to get out of the woozy and then used Power of the Worlds, attacking with Super Hammer, Super Punches, Super Kicks, and Super Flame on the King Bee. Croc and Rayman fused into Crocodile Rider and then whacked the King Bee 5 times with his tail. The King Bee formed up dark energy in his eyes and then shot them at all of them, making their HP go down to one. Sora quickly used Curaga before using his Destiny Keyblade and slashing the King Bee with air combo attacks. Klonoa used Magic Tornado while Tak used Magic Kill, attacking the King Bee with lots of different deadly magic attacks from every direction. The King Bee deep dived into all of them, making them get rammed into the wall really hard. **

**Crash, Ty, and Kao fused back into Australian King and then used Australian Power, attacking the King Bee with the Australian animals and Australian weapons. Sly used his smoke bomb, making it impossible for the King Bee to see as Sly sneaked up behind him and then slashed him 5 times really hard. The King Bee grew really angry at this and then blasted sharp spikes at all of them, making their entire HP down into the red zone. Sonic used Vortex of Light, creating a huge vortex of light around the King Bee, making him unable to breathe while Jak blasted him with a huge energy stream of light, making him buzz in pain. Ratchet used Galaxy Power, attacking the King Bee with the power of the Galaxy. The King Bee got out a bee sword and slashed all of them with it, making them be stung and slashed as their HP went down to one. Sora used Curaga again and then used Limit Form to use Strike Raid, striking the King Bee multiple times. Crash used his Wumpa Bazooka and blasted the King Bee hard in the head. The King Bee tried to ram into them but they quickly dodged out of the way.**

**Croc used Tail Strike of Death, whacking the King Bee with the incredible strength of his tail while Rayman fused Fists of Light, punching him with Light Power. Mario ate a mushroom, turned big and then pulverized the King onto the ground. The King Bee used his Desperation Move, stinging all of them with dark energy and poisonous attacks, making their HP go back down to one. Pacman ate a dot and chomped the King Bee 5 times, making him buzz in pain. The King Bee tried to slash them with his Bee Sword but they quickly blocked the attack. Link used his arrows and shot all of them at the King Bee. Then all 19 of them used Eternal Friendship of Pure Light Fury, blasting almost the maximum amount of Light at the King Bee and then he was soon dead. (Without Spyro then it won't be near)**

Few Moments Later…

"Well that's the end of him!" said Crash as all of a sudden they heard a computer voice.

"Self-destruct in 3… 2… 1…" said the Computer

A Loud Boom was heard as they thought in horror that it must be from the elevator Spyro, Jersey Devil, and Draganta were in.

"Oh dear…" said Crash

"Worried about us?" said Spyro from behind

They looked around and saw Spyro, Jersey Devil, and Draganta ok.

"Spyro! How did you escape?!" said Crash as he gave his best friend a hug.

"Oh I saved me and them by changing into my dark self and doing a quick dark blast on the elevator door in order to escape in time" said Spyro

"Well it's a good thing that you're alive buddy, now let's find that Golden Key! Jersey Devil, lead the way" said Crash

Jersey Devil nodded and then led them to the Statue that looked scary but it didn't frighten them and they saw the Golden Key inside the statue's mouth.

"There it is!" said Spyro as he grabbed the Golden Key and now it was 10 down and 10 to go!

"Yes! We got the 10th Golden Key! Thanks Jersey Devil for helping us!" said Spyro

Jersey Devil wrote on his chalkboard and showed it to him.

"No problem, anytime, come back soon okay?" said Spyro reading the chalkboard

"Sure, bye!" as they waved goodbye and all of them went to the Space Ship and then entered before taking off…

Space Ship…

"Well, we got all 10 Golden Keys to get us to our next training!" said Spyro

"Yeah! Let's go back to Shadow Castle, so that the Merlin's can train us!" said Crash

"Okay it will only take 5 minutes!" said Fox as the Space Ship went to Shadow Castle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Review Big! Next time on: The Horrifying Plan! Guess what might happen. I dare you!**


	55. Chapter 55: The Horrifying Plan!

**TCAVGC: Hello and Welcome to the 55****th**** Chapter: The Horrifying Plan! Air Date: 1-9-08. Please Enjoy this chapter. I wonder where my best friend went? He always comes for a challenge with me. Oh well, enjoy:)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Space Ship…

"Well, sorry Draganta, I guess you'll have to watch us train" said Crash

"Eh, I don't care, I had enough training back home" said Draganta

"I hear that, anyways, Fox are we almost there?" asked Spyro

"We are, prepare for landing guys!" said Fox

The Space Ship then started to land in Shadow Castle…

**Welcome back to Shadow Castle!**

The Space Ship landed and they all got out. They looked around; the place was a little worse after a while.

"Well, let's get our training!" said Spyro

"Right, we want to defeat Chris and his Sister!" said Crash

They all went inside Shadow Castle but they were unaware that Chris's Sister was watching them.

"Well, well, well, looks like the Heroes are in for some more training, well once they enter that lab, they are going to surprised! HAHAH!" said Chris's Sister

The Scene went to the Spyro, Draganta, and the Heroes inside Merlin's Lab. They looked around the place and saw hat bottles of chemicals were broken, books lying everywhere, and machines were destroyed.

"Oh my god! What happened here?!" yelled Spyro

"It looked like the Merlin's got into a struggle!" said Crash

"I hope they are all right" said Sora

They then heard a sound but it sounded weird, like some kind of monster.

"Wha… what was that?!" said Crash

"I don't know, let's go check it out!" said Spyro

They went to the door of the arena and saw that it had claw marks on it.

"Woah! Claw Marks, could be vicious!" said Sly

"Vicious or not, we can kick its ass!" said Spyro

They went into the arena and found that it wasn't a monster but it was the 2 Merlin's turned into one monster.

"Oh no, they turned into a giant ferocious monster!" yelled Crash

"This is not good!"

The Monster the 2 Merlin's turned into looked at them and then growled at them. It grabbed its wand and sealed the arena.

"I can see this is not part of the training!" said Crash

"I think it wants us to fight it!" said Sora

"But if we defeat him then the Merlin's might die!" said Spyro

"Look, it worked with Jersey Devil, it probably won't happen to them" said Sonic

"All right Sonic, I trust all of you guys, okay, let's do this!" said Spyro

"You did the right decision Spyro" said Draganta

They got out their weapons and then got into position to fight the monster.

**Tension Rising Music on…**

**30 Bars of HP this time, Information Key: "Defeat the Magic Monster!" (3 Paragraph's:P)**

**Spyro and Crash fused into Spash the Dragoncoot and then used Twin Fury, attacking the Magic Monster with lots of deadly tornados. Draganta used his Fire and Light Sword and slashed the Magic Monster really hard in the chest. The Magic Monster grabbed his wand and then cast a deadly spell on them, making their HP down to one. Sora quickly used Curaga and then used his Final Form, attacking the Magic Monster with his 2 Keyblades. Klonoa used Magic Tornado while Tak used Magic Kill, attacking the Magic Monster with lots of different deadly magic attacks, making him growl in pain. The Magic Monster jumped up into the air and then deep dived into all of them with his claws. Sonic made the Magic Monster dizzy by running around very fast while Jak blasted a huge energy stream of Light at him. Crash used his Wumpa Bazooka and blasted the Magic Monster in the head while Fox used his Blaster and blasted him hard in the face. The Magic Monster freezed all of them in place while he super slashed all of them, and after they revived they all yelled in pain as their HP went down to one.**

**Spyro quickly used Holy Heal before using both his Beauty of Light Sword and New Sword to deep dive into the Magic Monster. Crash, Ty, and Kao fused into Australian King and then pulverized the Magic Monster hard in the chest before kicking him in the crotch. The Magic Monster got up into the air and then blasted dark energy at all of them. Spyro and Crash fused back into Spash the Dragoncoot and then slashed the Magic Monster with his strong and sharp claws. Kirby used his Rainbow Sword and slashed the Magic Monster in the chest while Pickachu used Thunder Bolt and electrocuted him. The Magic Monster tried to crush all of them with his fists but they blocked the attack. Sly used Thief Slash while Link used Medieval Time, freezing the Magic Monster in his place while both of them slashed him up to 15 seconds. Ratchet used Galaxy Power, attacking the Magic Monster with the power of the Galaxy. The Magic Monster punched all of them hard in the chest before kicking them sky high to the ceiling, making their HP down into the red zone.**

**Draganta got angry before using Time and Fire Slash, freezing time around them as he then made his sword on fire and then slashed the Magic Monster 100 times before the time freeze stopped. Croc and Rayman fused into Crocodile Rider and then whacked the Magic Monster with his tail. The Magic Monster growled at all of them before chomping all of them 3 times, making everyone K.O. except Spyro. Spyro quickly used Holy Heal before using his Destiny of Light Fury, attacking the Magic Monster with almost the maximum amount of Light. DK used Punch of Death, growing big and strong as he punched the Magic Monster with the strength of King Kong while Pacman used Slide Punch, sliding underneath the Magic Monster before mega punching him into the air. The Magic Monster tried to cast the instant death spell on all of them but they quickly knocked the wand away. All of them joined up except Draganta and used True Friendship of Pure Light and blasted the Magic Monster with the near maximum amount of Light and he was soon defeated.**

Few Moments Later…

The Merlin's were back to their original selves. Spyro went over to them and picked them up from the ground.

"Merlin's, are you all right?" asked Spyro

"Nothing but some bruises to harm my old self" said Merlin 2

"Thanks for saving us Heroes and friend of the Heroes" said Merlin

"What happened to you're lab?" asked Crash

"The Unthinkable, but I'll tell you, even though if it's horrifying" said Merlin

He then talked about what happened.

_Flashback: _

_When you got the 9__th__ Golden Key from the Land of Cats, Chris's Sister or should I say, Lynda, she had gotten mad when you heroes defeating the Mechanical Hammer with your new friend Firestar. She went to our lab and knocked us aside plus destroyed everything before we got the chance to figure out a weakness to kill Chris forever. She grabbed a book from our shelves that was called, "Hot to turn no Pure Hearted People into Evil." She then chanted the spell to turn everyone evil that didn't have a pure heart or have pure light inside them, including us. She then destroyed the book so you can't find a way to restore the people back to the way they were, and that is why we Merlin's turned into a monster and your Jersey Devil friend was evil…_

"Oh god!" said Spyro

"Yeah, now everyone in every world is now evil, only you 20 Heroes have pure hearts and pure light including your friend here, so you're not affected" said Merlin 2

"So how are we going to restore them back to normal?" asked Crash

"There is one place that would do that, it's called the Famous World, it's tiny and it has great things taken from the Human Realm. Such as Mount Rushmore, Statue of Liberty and such in such, they are the key to bring everybody back to normal, but in order to do so; you have to find Platinum Key Cards hidden in Chris's Lair"

"Then we just go to Chris's Lair and find the key cards" said Spyro

"NO! If you go there, Chris will kill you so fast when he has the chance, he is way too powerful" said Merlin 2

"You can go there when you have finished all 4 trainings and 20 Golden Keys, also me and my brother will find a weakness to kill Chris. All of your attacks won't finish him off" said Merlin

"Okay, we get the idea of what to do" said Sora

"Good, now it is time for your training, but our friend will have to watch" said Merlin 2

"All right" said Draganta as he sat down on a bench.

"Ready, set, let's begin training number two!" said Merlin

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Review Big! Next up: Team Ferocious Quad vs. Team Evil. For short it's TFQ vs. TE. **


	56. Chapter 56: TFQ vs TE!

**TCAVGC: Hello and Welcome to the 56****th**** Chapter: TFQ vs. TE! Air Date: 1-10-08. I don't own anything! Please enjoy this chapter. Man its cold today! (Shivers)**

**Spyro: Keep it down, all 20 of us are trying to think of something.**

**Crash: I know, let's invent a rocket chair!**

**Jak: No that's stupid. The World needs something useful. **

**Sora: How about a robot tree saver?**

**Sly: Sounds nice for the environment!**

**TCAVGC: … Okay…**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Merlin's Arena…

"Okay heroes, this training is something new this time!" said Merlin 2

"There is only one round" said Merlin

"Yes!" said Crash

"But 4 Bosses" said Merlin 2

"D'oh!"

"Okay, the 4 bosses formed a team called, "Team Evil!" said Merlin

"They are made up of Owl, Mechanical Dog, Machine, and Water Dragon!" said Merlin 2

The 4 Bosses came out and growled at them. They looked stronger than ever now ever since they fought.

"Now there are 2 rules here. Two People from your team can attack and so will they, each turn. Second rule is, if the team leader dies of any team, the game is over, and that will be the time when the Author will put Game Over! So sorry Spyro, you can't get defeated, you have to die" said Merlin 2

"**Got my Game Over sign ready" said Author**

"In case you're wondering, the team leader of team evil is the Machine" said Merlin 2

"Anyways, let's train!" said Merlin as they got into position.

**Rage Awakened music on…**

**30 Bars of each boss, Information Key: "Defeat Team Evil and please, try not to die…"**

**Spyro used his new sword and deep dived into all 4 of them really hard. Sonic rammed all 4 of them up into the air before knocking them back down hard into the ground. The Water Dragon breathed hot water on all of them. The Owl soared high up into the air and then deep dived into all of them. Crash used his Wumpa Bazooka and blasted all 4 of them hard in the head. Klonoa used his Magic Tornado, attacking all 4 of them with lots of magic attacks from every direction. The Machine got out his sharp swords and slashed all of them karate style. The Mechanical Dog barked and all of them fell down onto the ground, making their HP go down to one. Fox used Martial Arts and did lots of Martial Arts moves on all 4 of them, making them growl in pain. Mario used Power of the Worlds, attacking with Super Hammer, Super Punches, Super Kicks, and Super Flame on all 4 of them, making them growl in even more pain. The Water Dragon tried to blast water bombs on all of them but they quickly dodged out of the way. The Owl tried to peck their heads off but they blocked the attack. **

**Jak used 20 boxes Healing Juice he found in the museum (Cut scene) before blasting a huge energy stream of light at all 4 of them, making them growl in pain. Ratchet used Power of the Worlds, attacking all 4 of them with the power of the galaxy. The Mechanical Dog pounced on all of them and bit them 5 times. The Machine blasted dark energy at all of them. Spyro used his Light Spell on the Machine, making his HP cut in half. Sly used his Power Cane Push, forming up power in his cane to the maximum before pushing all 4 of them into the wall with the electric power flowing through them. The Water Dragon used his tail and whacked all of them hard into the wall, making their HP down into the red zone. The Owl screeched, making them fall to the ground really hard, making their HP go down to one. Sora quickly used Curaga before using Final Form, attacking all 4 of them with his 2 Keyblades. Link used Medieval Time, freezing all 4 of them in their place while he slashed them up to 7.5 seconds. The Mechanical Dog used his claws and slashed all of them hard with it. The Machine roared as he span around with his swords, slashing all of them into the wall, making their HP go down to one. **

**Spyro quickly used Holy Heal before using his Destiny of Light Fury, attacking the Machine with almost the maximum amount of Light. Pickachu used Thunder Bolt and electrocuted all 4 of them. The Water Dragon grabbed Spyro and threw him into the ceiling. The Owl took that time to peck him hard enough that he began to bleed very hard as his HP went down to one. Sora felt angry when he saw his friend almost dead as he used Curaga on him and then mega slashed all 4 of them with his Destiny Keyblade. Tak used Magic Kill, attacking all 4 of them with different deadly magic attacks. The Machine got out his bazooka and blasted all of them with it. The Mechanical Dog clapped his paws together and then bones came out and knocked all of them on the head. Ty used his Ultimate Boomerang, slashing all 4 of them with different elements. Kao used Ultimate Boxing Attack, Ultimate Punched and Ultimate kicked all 4 of them in the head. The Water Dragon used his Cold Water attack, making all of them frozen. The Owl saw this opportunity to pick all of them up into the air and then dropped them back down hard into the ground, making their HP go down to one. **

**Spyro quickly used Holy Heal before all of the Heroes joined up and used True Friendship of Light, attacking the machine with the near maximum amount of Light, and the Machine was soon dead. **

"**Game Over for Team Evil!" said Author as the Game Over sign appeared.**

Few Moments Later…

The Water Dragon, Owl, and Mechanical Dog retreated and Team Ferocious Quad won.

"Wow, you worked as a team to bring those guys down, nice job!" said Merlin

"Yeah nice job guys" said Draganta

"Well I guess we have to go!" said Spyro

"Yeah you need it, there is now 2 days left since the darkness now got stronger, hurry!" said Merlin

"Oh my god, let's go!" said Spyro

"Your next stop should be Earth, another term for Human Realm but this one is more like a fantasy, something about Lord of the Rings" said Merlin 2

"Then it's Antarctica, Toon Town, The Time of Ice Age, and then go to the Great Valley so you can get your third training" said Merlin

"Okay bye!" said Spyro as they all went to their Space Ship and then took of to Earth.

**Space Ship…**

"Well, can somebody check the World Information Book for more information on Lord of the Rings?" asked Spyro

"I'll do it" said Sly as he grabbed the World Information Book and read it.

"This sounds like Lord of the Flies" said Crash

"That reminds me, have you finished with my Lord of the Flies movie yet, I gave it to you for 5 month's and you never gave it back"

"I'm still watching it, it's just so boring" said Crash

"Well return it soon or I will kick your ass so hard, your nose will bleed!" said Spyro in a threatening voice.

"Ah, here it is, the world is called Earth, it says that there was a event called Lord of the Rings (Not Really, I think…) where a wizard name Sauron is the main evil villain but he died a few years ago, it says that we must find Frodo in order to find the Golden Key, but we must be aware of powerful bad guys" said Sly

"Well I'm for a challenge, we are the Ferocious Quad, nothing can defeat us!" said Spyro

"Yeah!" said all of them in unison except Draganta who wasn't part of the team.

"So how long is it till we get there?" asked Draganta

"Just 10 minutes Draganta, it won't be long!" said Fox

The Space Ship then flew to Earth…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Review Big!**


	57. Chapter 57: Evil Frodo!

**TCAVGC: Hello and Welcome to the 57th Chapter: Evil Frodo! I don't own anything! Air Date: 1-13-08. Okay so please enjoy, I needed some thinking in order to do this chapter so don't piss me off with bad reviews, okay? I never watched Lord of the Rings so leave me be. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**Space Ship… **

"Well, since now every world and everybody is now evil, I guess we have to knock Frodo to his senses in order for him to help us find the 11th Golden Key" said Crash

"Right, I hope his evil form isn't too tough, he might have magic attacks that we can't dodge or block" said Sora

"Oh you never know, I've been a hero for almost 15 years so that means I have more experience and I know that some attacks can be blocked or dodged" said Spyro

"Hope you're right pal, because we ALL do not want to die" said Sly

"Not like you're going to die, you are a master thief, and besides all of you won't die too, now let's stop worrying and keep moving, Fox are we there yet?" asked Spyro

"We're here, let's go into the Earth World!" said Fox

The Space Ship started to land in Earth

**Welcome to Earth where the fantasy begins! **

The Space Ship landed and they all got out. The Place looked like it was haunted. Everything was in ruins, dead trees look like monsters and there was a creepy mist around the place.

"This place is spooky" said Crash

"This place is like a burned down bailey" said Sora

"Whatever, let's find the evil Frodo, get him back to his original form and find the damn Golden Key, let's go!" said Spyro

"Right"

They walked further into the World trying to look for Frodo but there was no sign of him anywhere, also, they were unaware that Lynda was watching their any move.

"Oh you'll find the local ally, except he is even more powerful than you think!" said Lynda

Lynda chanted an evil spell and Frodo appeared right beside her. Frodo was in his evil form obviously, he had red eyes, his hair was sticking out, he looked like he had claws of a bear, and he had a bloody dagger in his hands.

"Evil Frodo, attack the chosen heroes!" said Lynda

"Yes ma'am" said Evil Frodo

Evil Frodo then chased after the Heroes to kill them.

The Scene then went to the Heroes. They felt like they were being watched and turned around but only to see nothing but the mist.

"Did you guys think there is somebody watching us, because I got a chill down my spine that somebody evil is near" said Crash

"If it's evil, then it must be Frodo" said Spyro

"All right Frodo, come on out, we know you're out there!" said Sora

"It's Evil Frodo, to you!" said Evil Frodo

Evil Frodo walked up to them very slowly with his bloody dagger in position to attack them.

"Let's fight guys! So we can free him from the darkness and evil!" said Spyro

"Right!" said all of them in unison

They then got into position to fight Evil Frodo.

**The Encounter Music on… **

**31 Bars of HP this time, Information Key: "Knock Frodo to his senses so he can help you find the 11th Golden Key!" **

**Spyro and Crash fused into Spash the Dragoncoot and used Twin Fury, attacking Evil Frodo with lots of deadly tornados. Klonoa used Magic Tornado while Tak used Magic Kill, attacking Evil Frodo with lots of deadly magic attacks from every direction. Evil Frodo used his Poison Daggers and slashed everyone with it, draining their HP till it reached the red zone. Sonic rammed Evil Frodo up into the air while Jak blasted him with a huge energy stream of Light. Ratchet used Galaxy Power, attacking Evil Frodo with the power of the Galaxy while Fox used his Blaster and blasted him with it. Evil Frodo used his Helm's Hammer and whacked everyone with it, making their HP go down to one. Sora quickly used Curaga before using his Limit Form to use Sonic Blade, deep diving into him 5 times. Mario used Power of the Worlds, attacking with Super Hammer, Super Punches, Super Kicks, and Super Flame on Evil Frodo, making him yell in pain. Evil Frodo used his Orc Bane on everyone, making their HP go down halfway. **

**Crash, Ty, and Kao fused into Australian King and then pulverized Evil Frodo hard in the chest. DK used Punch of Death, punching Evil Frodo with the strength of King Kong while Pacman used Slide Punch, sliding underneath him and then mega punched him into the air. Evil Frodo used his Strength of the Fellowship; healing ¼ of his HP. Croc used Tail Strike of Death, whacking Evil Frodo with the incredible strength of his tail while Rayman used Fists of Light, punching him with Light Power. Spyro used his Destiny of Light Fury, attacking Evil Frodo with almost the maximum amount of Light. Evil Frodo formed dark energy in his eyes and then blasted a neon dark energy blast at all of them, making their HP down into the red zone. Kirby used his Rainbow Sword and then slashed Evil Frodo in the chest while Pickachu used Quick Attack, knocking him hard into a rock wall. Sly used Thief Slash while Link used Medieval Time, freezing Evil Frodo in his place while both of them slashed him up to 15 seconds. Evil Frodo got out his Poison Dagger again and then slashed all of them in the head, making their HP down to one. **

**Spyro quickly used Holy Heal before using his New Sword and Beauty of Light Sword to slash Evil Frodo like crazy. Jak, Ratchet, and Fox fused into Master Commander and then blasted Evil Frodo with his Ultimate Blaster. Evil Frodo tried to slash all of them with his claws but they all quickly blocked the attack from happening. Sora used his Destiny Keyblade and then did an aerial combo on Evil Frodo. Crash used his Wumpa Bazooka and blasted Evil Frodo while Jak blasted him with his Peace Maker. Evil Frodo used his Halfing Fury, healing half of his HP. Croc and Rayman fused into Crocodile Rider and then bit Evil Frodo 5 times in the crotch. Spyro quickly used Holy Heal and then punched Evil Frodo in the face with his powerful strength. Evil Frodo fought back by super kicking all of them in the chest. **

**Fox used Martial Arts, attacking Evil Frodo with lots of Martial Arts moves. Ty used his Fire Boomerang, slashing Evil Frodo with fire while Kao punched and kicked him in the face in 10 combos! Evil Frodo used his Helm's Hammer again and whacked all of them in the chest 10 times before stopping. Spyro and the Heroes joined up, glowed brightly, joined their weapons together and then used True Friendship of Pure Light, blasting Evil Frodo with the near maximum amount of Light and he was soon defeated. **

Few Moments Later…

Frodo got up and looked at the Heroes.

"Thanks for saving me, the darkness really got control of me" said Frodo

"Well, that's what we're here for, defeating the darkness that roams the place, anyways, can you help us find a Golden Key?" asked Spyro

"Sure, I found one in Mirkwood, that place is infested with horrible creatures but it won't be a problem" said Frodo

"Okay, lead us the way" said Sly

Frodo then lead them to Mirkwood to help them find the Golden Key. Also, they were unaware that the creatures were horrible blood sucking monsters…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Review Big! Next time on Chapter 58: The Terrifying Blood Monsters… **


	58. Chapter 58: The Blood Monsters!

**TCAVGC: Hello and Welcome to the 59****th**** Chapter: The Blood Monsters! Air date: 1-15-08. I don't own anything. Please enjoy this chapter, while I… try to think of something. (Boxers or Briefs, can't decide, which one is better?!)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Scene went to Spyro, Frodo, and the Heroes at Mirkwood Forest. Things were starting to get creepy every time they keep going further into the forest.

"I don't like it here; things are getting creepy and spooky every minute" said Crash

"Duh, but we have to keep going so we can find the Golden Key, then we move on to Antarctica" said Spyro

"You're going to Antarctica, it's below 0 degrees over there!" said Frodo

"Well we got uh… special clothes to stay alive" said Sora trying to lie

"Anyways Sly, can you read us the other 5 worlds?" asked Sonic

"Sure" said Sly as he got out the list.

"Unknown World 2, Unknown World 3, Unknown World 4, and…" but Sly didn't get the chance to say the last 2 worlds because a Blood Monster took it from his hands.

"That Blood Monster got the list! Get him!" said Sora

"Right!"

The Heroes chased after the Blood Monster. They ran and ran until the Blood Monster suddenly disappeared.

"Where did he go?!" said Crash

All of a sudden 20 Blood Monsters surrounded them. They looked ferocious, blood coming out of their mouths and they had blood all over them.

"I'm guessing this must be his backup! Well what are we waiting for, let's take them down if were going to get the list back!" said Spyro

"Right!"

They then got into position to fight all 20 Blood Monsters.

**Tension Rising Music on…**

**Information Key: "Defeat all 20 Blood Monsters in order to get back the list!" **

**Spyro and Crash fused into Spash the Dragoncoot and then slashed all of the Blood Monsters with his strong and sharp claws. Frodo used his Helm's Hammer and then whacked all of the Blood Monsters in the head with it. The Blood Monsters got mad and then took a bite out of all of them, sucking their blood and HP to one. Sora quickly used Curaga before using Wisdom Form and then spammed Firaga on all of the Blood Monsters. Klonoa used Magic Tornado while Tak used Magic Kill, attacking all of the Blood Monsters with lots of different deadly magic attacks from every direction. The Blood Monsters jumped up into the air and then somersaulted on all of them. Jak, Ratchet, and Fox fused into Master Commander and then blasted all of the Blood Monsters with his Ultimate Blaster. Sonic rammed all of the Blood Monsters into the air while Fox blasted them with his blaster, killing at least 2. The remaining 18 Blood Monsters got out a bloody knife and then stabbed all of them in the chest, making their HP down into the red zone. **

**Frodo used his Poison Daggers and then stabbed every single one of the Blood Monsters in the chest, poisoning them as their HP went down halfway. DK used Punch of Death, punching all of the Blood Monsters with the strength of King Kong while Pacman ate a dot and chomped all of them, making at least 3 of them killed. The Blood Monsters revved up and then super rammed all of them into a tree, making their HP down to one. Spyro quickly used Holy Heal and then slashed all of the Blood Monsters with his new sword. Kirby used Heaven's Winds, blowing all of the Blood Monsters into a tree while Pickachu used Electric Roll, spinning like an electric top and then mega electrocute them with Thunder/Lightning/Electricity. The Blood Monsters tried to bite them hard in the neck but they quickly blocked the attack. Sly used his Silent Obliteration, sneaking up behind 2 Blood Monsters, knocking them into the air before creating an endless hole for them to fall in. Link used his arrows and fired all of them at the Blood Monsters, making 2 killed this time. The remaining 11 Blood Monsters rammed all of them into the air before combo punching them back onto the ground.**

**Crash, Ty, and Kao fused into Australian King and then pulverized all of the Blood Monsters for 5 seconds. Croc and Rayman fused into Crocodile Rider and then whacked all of the Blood Monsters with his tail before biting them 5 times. The Blood Monsters attacked all of them by sucking their blood until they got woozy and then super kicked them in the crotch, making their HP down into the red zone. Mario used Power of the Worlds, attacking with Super Hammer, Super Punches, Super Kicks, and Super Flame on all of the Blood Monsters. Ratchet used Galaxy Power, attacking all of the Blood Monsters with the power of the Galaxy, killing at least 5. The remaining 6 Blood Monsters tried to stab them in their hearts but they quickly dodged out of the way. Crash used his Wumpa Bazooka and blasted all of the Blood Monsters in the head. Spyro used his Destiny of Light Fury, attacking all of the Blood Monsters with almost the maximum amount of Light and soon they were all dead.**

Few Moments Later…

The List dropped out of somewhere and landed on the floor but it looked like it was torn up.

"The List!" said Sly as he picked it up.

"I don't want to alarm you guys but the last 2 worlds of this list are missing!" said Sly

"How are we going to find the rest of the Golden Keys?!" said Spyro

"This is bad!" said Sora as all of a sudden a portal appeared and all of the Heroes got sucked in except Frodo.

**Somewhere…**

The Heroes dropped out from the sky and landed hard on the floor.

"Where are we?!" said Sora

"I know this place, it's the Convexity!" said Spyro

**Welcome to the Convexity! (Pictures of Weird Monsters and floating objects)**

They all walked around looking at the place and wondered why they were sent here.

"I don't know why we are here, but this isn't the place where the Golden Key is, that's for sure" said Spyro

"Look I see someone!" said Sonic pointing to a dragon with his head bent down and his sword dug into the ground. (Reference to the Enigmatic Soldier)

"Well, if it isn't the chosen Heroes, welcome" said the dragon as the Heroes got out their weapons just in case.

"I see you are going to defeat Chris and Lynda, the dark seekers, well allow me to make things worse or better for you on your dreadful adventure!" said the Dragon as he got up and took his sword out of the ground. He had a silver necklace with a letter graved in it which was a F, he was black, and he had dark red eyes.

"Prepare for your worst nightmare chosen ones!" said the Dragon

"I don' know who you are but we'll defeat you!" said Spyro

"Then you show me your strength, show me that you can defeat me, with the strong light inside you!" said the Dragon as they got into position.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Review Big! Who is he? Can you guess?! Please answer!**


	59. Chapter 59: The Unknown Warior!

**TCAVGC: Hello and Welcome to the 59th Chapter: The Unknown Warrior. (The Other chapter was a typo) Air date: 1-16-08. I don't own anything, by the way, in case your wondering why Draganta wasn't in the last 2chapters because I forgot but here is a cut scene just for the fun of it of why he wasn't there. **

**"I'm getting sleepy" said Draganta **

**"What, I've never seen you get tired, you defeat enemies for hours and you never get tired" said Spyro **

**"Well I think I should stay in the Space Ship and sleep, I'll help you in the next 4 worlds" said Draganta as he fell asleep. **

**"All right" said Spyro **

**Enjoy! **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**Rage Awakened Music on… (By the way this enemy is not the Dark Master or Lon's Evil Spirit, think into the 5th Season and see who it is, besides he has an F in his necklace, what kind of name starts with an F?) **

**35 Bars of HP this time, Information Key: "Defeat the Mysterious Enemy!" (5 Paragraph's, I'm not lazy this time) **

**The Mysterious Enemy started by sealing all of them with a HP seal sucker, sucking their HP one by one. Spyro and Crash fused into Spash the Dragoncoot and then used Twin Fury, attacking the Mysterious Enemy with lots of deadly tornados. Mario ate a mushroom, turned big and then whacked the Mysterious Enemy with his Super Hammer while Fox blasted him 5 times with his blaster. The Mysterious Enemy fought back by forming his Sword into giant cannon and then blasted a huge amount of darkness at all of them with it, making their HP down into the red zone. Klonoa used Magic Tornado while Tak used Magic Kill, attacking the Mysterious Enemy with lots of different deadly magic attacks from every direction. Croc and Rayman fused into Crocodile Rider and then whacked the Mysterious Enemy in the head with his tail. The Mysterious Enemy grabbed all of them and placed a Death Spell on all of them, in two minutes they die. Sora quickly used Curaga before using his Valor Form and doing powerful combos on the Mysterious Enemy. Sonic grabbed the Mysterious Enemy into the air while Jak blasted a huge energy stream of Light at him. **

**The Mysterious Enemy sucked up dark powers from the Convexity and then blasted all of them with it, making their HP sink down to one. Spyro quickly used Holy Heal before using Destiny of Light Fury, attacking the Mysterious Enemy with almost the maximum amount of Light. Crash, Ty, and Kao fused into Australian King and then pulverized the Mysterious Enemy in the head. The Mysterious Enemy casted a Dark Spell on all of them, making ¾ of their HP depleted. 1 minute and 30 seconds left as Jak, Ratchet, and Fox fused into Master Commander and then blasted the Mysterious Enemy with his Ultimate Blaster. DK used Punch of Death and then punched the Mysterious Enemy with the strength of King Kong. The Mysterious Enemy jumped up into the air and then charged into them 3 times with his sword. Spyro and Crash fused back into Spash the Dragoncoot and then slashed the Mysterious Enemy in the chest with his strong and sharp claws. Pacman used Slide Punch, sliding underneath the Mysterious Enemy and then mega punched him into the air. **

**The Mysterious Enemy grabbed all of them and gave them a death stare, making everyone knocked out except Spyro. Spyro quickly used Holy Heal before slashing the Mysterious Enemy with both his Beauty of Light Sword and New Sword. Ty used his Ultimate Boomerang, slashing the Mysterious Enemy with lots of different elements while Kao used Ultimate Boxing Attack, attacking the Mysterious Enemy with super attacks from each boxing move. With 1 minute left the Mysterious Enemy sneaked up behind them and quickly stabbed them in the back, making their HP down halfway. Kirby used Heaven's Winds, blowing the Mysterious Enemy into the wall while Pickachu electrocuted him with his Thunder Bolt attack. Sly used his cane and slashed the Mysterious Enemy in the chest while Link used his arrows and shot all of them at him. The Mysterious Enemy went up to them and used Turbo Sword, attacking all of them with a deadly fast slashes, making their HP down to one. Sora quickly used Curaga before using his Destiny Keyblade and then spammed Blizzaga on the Mysterious Enemy. Crash used his Wumpa Bazooka and then blasted the Ultimate Enemy in the head with it. **

**The Mysterious Enemy pressed the F letter in his necklace, and out came the letters F, L, W, O, R, E, and L and then they hit all of them 5 times in the chest. Croc used Tail Strike of Death, whacking the Mysterious Enemy with the incredible strength of his tail. Rayman used Fists of Light, attacking the Mysterious Enemy with Light Power while Sonic rammed him hard in to the wall. The Mysterious Enemy span around and blasted dark energy at all of them from every direction, making their HP down into the red zone. Sly used Thief Slash while Link used Medieval Time, freezing the Mysterious Enemy in his place while both of them attacked him up to 15 seconds. Spyro used his Convexity Fury as the Convexity Power went into Spyro and then blasted the Mysterious Enemy with the maximum strength of the Convexity. With 30 seconds left the Mysterious Enemy blasted a dark spell at all of them, sealing all of their powers plus their HP at one. (Fury's are not powers) All of the Heroes got out their weapons and attacked the Mysterious Enemy for 10 seconds. **

**The Mysterious Enemy tried to super slash all of them but the quickly dodged out of the way. Spyro and the Heroes joined up and used True Friendship of Pure Light, blasting the nearly maximum amount of Light at the Mysterious Enemy and he was soon defeated with 1 second left. **

Few Moments Later…

"Impressive, I can see that your journey will be a pleasant one, good luck"

"Who are you anyways?" asked Spyro

"I am a helper of your fathers, but you'll figure out what my name is, soon enough!" said the Mysterious Enemy as he blasted all of them into the nearby by portal where they got transported back to Earth…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Review Big!**


	60. Chapter 60: The 11th Golden Key!

**TCAVGC: Hello and Welcome to the 60th Chapter: The 11th Golden Key! Air Date: 1-18-08. I don't own anything. Oh and by the way, I'm cutting this story by 15 chapters. I want this thing to get over with. So it will last till chapter 110. Okay? Now let's get this thing over with! **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

The Heroes landed back onto Earth. Frodo went up to them and helped them up.

"Where did you go?" asked Frodo

"To a place where you don't want to know" said Sora

"Anyways, who was that dragon?" asked Spyro

"Well when we were battling, the letters F, L, O, L, O, W, R, and E came out of his necklace. That must be the letters of his name" said Sly

"So, all we have to do is scramble the letters into a name" said Spyro

"Flowerol?" asked Crash

"No! That's not a name at all!" said Spyro

"I think I got it, his name is… the Follower" said Sora

"The Follower?" said Sonic

"The Follower, that's a weird-a name" said Mario

"Well whatever his name is, I'm sure the Merlin's know who he is or the World Information Book for that matter" said Spyro

"Well when you disappeared I managed to find the Golden Key for you" said Frodo as he showed the Golden Key to them.

"The 11th Golden Key!" said Spyro as he took it from him.

"Thank you Frodo" as all of a sudden Chris appeared in front of him.

"I knew you would be here, but not it is time for you to hand over the Golden Keys!" said Chris

"Never! We'll never give you the Golden Keys bitch!" said Jak

"Picka- Pic!" said Pickachu angrily

"Fine if you won't hand it over, than I'll take it from you!" said Chris as he got out his Dark Staff.

"Fine, but I'm sure you won't get it, our friendship and our light will defeat you!" said Spyro

"Friendship and Light huh? Those won't do any good, unlike my dark magic powers! Prepare to die!" said Chris as they got into position.

Rage Awakened music on…

**36 Bars of HP this time, Information Key: "Defeat Chris!" (4 Paragraph's, sorry) **

**Spyro and Crash rolled into a ball together and then knocked Chris in the head like a dodge ball. Klonoa used Magic Tornado while Tak used Magic Kill and then attacked Chris with lots of different deadly magic attacks from every direction. Chris used his Dark Staff and formed a Dark Energy Plasma Bomb and then blasted all of them with it. Jak, Ratchet, and Fox fused into Master Commander and then blasted Chris with his Ultimate Blaster. Sonic rammed Chris into the air while Jak blasted a huge energy stream of Light at him. Chris got mad and then used his Dark Magic Fury, forming energy in his staff and blasted a huge ray of darkness at every single one of them except Spyro and Frodo, making them K.O. Frodo used his Helm's Hammer and then whacked Chris in the head with it, making him yell in pain. Spyro quickly healed everyone with Holy Heal before using his Destiny of Light Fury, attacking Chris with almost the maximum amount of Light. Chris formed 21 dark fire balls and threw them at each one of them. **

**Croc used Tail Strike of Death and tried to whack Chris in the head with his incredible strength tail but he quickly grabbed his tail and threw him back at all of them. Rayman used Fists of Light, punching Chris in the chest with Light Power. Chris fought back with his Dark Hammer, smashing the ground a few times, making dark waves hit all of them as their HP went down into the red zone. Ty used his Ultimate Boomerang, slashing Chris with lots of different elements while Kao used his Ultimate Boxing Attack, super attacking Chris with all of the boxing moves, making him yell in pain. Spyro and Crash fused into Spash the Dragoncoot and then used Twin Fury, attacking Chris with lots of deadly tornados. Chris jumped up into the air and threw dark ninja stars at all of them, making their HP down to one. Spyro quickly used Holy Heal before super slashing Chris in the chest with both his Beauty of Light Sword and New Sword. Sora used Final Form before spamming Blizzaga on Chris for 15 seconds. Chris span around into a Dark Tornado, sucking all of them in and damaging them till they had one HP left. **

**Frodo used his Poison Daggers and then stabbed Chris in the chest with them, sucking ¼ of his HP before kicking him into a dead tree. Crash used his Wumpa Bazooka and then blasted Chris hard in the head with it before Mario bashed him with his hammer. Chris got out his Dark Wand and then casted an evil spell on all of them, making their HP sealed to one so that they can't heal. Spyro broke out into his Dark Spyro form and then blasted Chris with his Ultimate Convexity Fury, hitting him with Ultimate Powers of the Convexity he can't stand. Kirby used his Rainbow Sword and slashed Chris in the head with it while Pickachu electrocuted him with Thunder Bolt. Chris tried to stab all of them in the chest with his Dark Sword but they quickly blocked the attack. Crash, Ty, and Kao fused into Australian King and then pulverized Chris hard in the head. Fox used Martial Arts, attacking Chris with lots of Martial Arts moves. Chris used his Ultimate Dark Fury, blasting the nearly maximum amount of Darkness at all of them except Spyro and they were soon K.O. **

**Spyro got really angry at Chris as he yelled at all of his might making him learned a new move called Crystal of Light Force Field, breaking his HP seal before doing another learned move called Rage Awakened of Light. His eyes turned red as he glowed brightly and then blasted Chris with a raging amount of Light for 1 minute, making Chris yelled in enormous amount of pain. Chris tried to attack him with a evil dark spell but Spyro used his Crystal of Light Force Field to block it. **

**"Nice Try Chris! But you won't kill me!" said Spyro as he then used his Eternal Friendship of Pure Light Fury, healing all of the Heroes as they joined together and then blasted Chris with the nearly maximum amount of Light, And he was soon defeated. **

Few Moments Later…

Chris yelled in pain as he glared at them with pure hate.

"This isn't over!" said Chris with a demonic voice as he then disappeared.

"We'll see about that" said Spyro

"Well you got your Golden Key friends, not it is time for me to go home, and it's midnight" said Frodo as he waved goodbye to them before taking off.

"Well, shall we go to Antarctica?" asked Sora

"We should, the darkness is going to swallow everything in 1 day and 22 hours" said Ratchet

"Yeah, what Ratchet said" said Sonic

"Lets-a move!" said Mario

"Picka- Pic!" said Pickachu agreed.

"Right, let's go!" said Spyro as they ran back to their Space Ship, entered it and then went off to their next destination.

Space Ship…

"Well, are we a going to Antarctica?" asked Mario

"Yes Mario, were going to see our good friend Mumble" said Spyro

"Can't wait to see him again" said Fox

"It's been a long time" said Jak

"Wait, let's check the World Information Book, in there we didn't read more information about Antarctica" said DK

"I believe he is right" said Klonoa

"Well fine, Crash look in the WIB!" said Spyro

"All right, I'm going!" said Crash as he opened the World Information Book.

"It says here that there is a Penguin named Mumble and another penguin named Cody, he is a surfer, probably knows where the Golden Key is, plus we have to look out for some Deadly Seals, they can kill you in one bite" (Crossover between Happy Feet and Surf's up) said Crash

"Really?" said Sora

"Yep" said Crash

"Well let's meet the two of them and get this thing over with" said Draganta

"All right, I hope you like being a penguin Draganta" said Spyro

"Eh, I don't care, just as son long it doesn't make me look like a weirdo" said Draganta

"Okay, Fox?" said Spyro

"Oh about 20 minutes should do" said Fox as he steered the Space Ship to Antarctica.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**Review Big! **


	61. Chapter 61: Penguin Battle!

**TCAVGC: Hello and Welcome to the 61st Chapter: Penguin Battle. Air Date: 1-19-08. I don't own anything! Please enjoy okay? **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**Space Ship **

"Are we getting close mate?" asked Ty

"Yeah, I'm getting kind of tired battling with Spyro and the others right now" said Kao exhausted from the fight he had with Spyro a few minutes ago.

"What, fighting is fun, besides, what else could we do on a Space Ship?" said Spyro

"Uh, we could just talk" said Fox

"Boring, anyways, any ideas of who the Follower is?" asked Crash

"I'll look in the World Information Book, maybe it will tell us about the Follower" said Spyro as he looked in the World Information Book.

"Okay here it is, The Follower is a helper of the chosen ones dads, he was also a friend of the Merlin's until Lon casted a spell on him to turn him to the side of evil and darkness but the dads of the chosen ones took Lon's wand and casted a Light Spell on him to turn him back to good but it didn't work well as it only made him partially good and partially bad"

"Is that it?" asked Draganta

"That's all the information about him"

"Well anyway, let's hope we get Mumble and Cody back to good, because the darkness is controlling them" said Crash

"Right"

"Were here, get ready to land in Antarctica people!" said Fox as the space Ship started to land in Antarctica…

**Spyro and the Heroes in… Cold Hell… (Pictures of Evil Penguins and Deadly Seals) **

**Welcome to Antarctica…. **

The Space Ship landed and they all got out looking like Penguins. They looked around, everything was melting fast, and it looked like Antarctica is going to be gone in a few hours.

"Jeez!" said Crash

"You can say that again, Antarctica is melting so fast that it might flood all of the Continents" said Spyro

"Well let's look for Evil Mumble and Evil Cody so we can change them back to normal" said Sora

"I think we just found them" said Sly pointing to Evil Mumble and Evil Cody looking at them on top of an Ice Hill.

"Intruders!" said both Evil Mumble and Evil Cody as they slid down the Ice Hill to them and they looked they were ready to fight.

"Well you know what to do guys, fight!" said Spyro as they got into position.

**The Encounter Music on… **

**34 Bars of HP this time, Information Key: "Defeat Evil Cody and Evil Mumble to get them back to their original forms so that they can help you find the 12th Golden Key!" **

**Spyro and Crash rolled into a ball together and then knocked both Evil Mumble and Evil Cody to the ground like a dodge ball. Jak, Ratchet, and Fox fused into Master Penguin Commander and then blasted both of them with his Ultimate Blaster. Evil Cody and Evil Mumble rolled into a ball and then knocked all of them into a ground like a bowling ball. Klonoa used Magic Tornado while Tak used Magic Kill, attacking both Evil Mumble and Evil Cody with lots of different deadly magic attacks from every direction. Pacman ate a dot and then chomped both of them 5 times in the chest. Evil Mumble and Evil Cody raised their hands up high into the air and then a huge wave came in and clobbered all of them, making their HP down into the red zone. Crash, Ty, and Kao fused into Antarctican King and then pulverized both of them with his powerful flippers. Draganta used his New Fury attack, burning both Evil Mumble and Evil Cody. Evil Cody and Evil Mumble tried to attack all of hem with their Slap of Death but they quickly dodged out of the way. **

**Spyro and Crash fused into Spash the Penguin and then used Twin Fury, attacking both Evil Mumble and Evil Cody with lots of deadly tornados. Sonic rammed both of them into the air while Ratchet used Galaxy Power, attacking both of them with the power of the Galaxy. Evil Mumble and Evil Cody jumped up into the air and then charged into all of them at least 10 times, making their HP down to one. Sora quickly used Curaga before spamming Firaga on both Evil Mumble and Evil Cody. DK used Punch of Death, punching both of them with the strength of King Kong. Evil Mumble and Evil Cody used the Slap of Death on all of them, making their HP down to one very quickly. Spyro quickly used Holy Heal before using his Rage Awakened of Light, attacking both Evil Mumble and Evil Cody with 1 minute of huge Light Power. Draganta learned a new power as he used Ice Tornado Fury, attacking both of them with Ice Tornados from every direction. Evil Cody and Evil Mumble used Dance of Death as they both danced in an evil way making lightning strike down on all of them. **

**Pickachu used Thunder Bolt, electrocuting both Evil Mumble and Evil Cody. Kirby used Heaven's Winds, blowing both of them into the Ice Hill while Jak blasted both of them with a huge energy stream of Light. Evil Mumble and Evil Cody got onto a Surfboard and then rammed into all of them with it while a wave hit all of them, making their HP down to one. Spyro and Crash fused back into Spash the Penguin and then slashed both Evil Mumble and Evil Cody with his strong and sharp flippers. Sora quickly used Curaga before using his Destiny Keyblade and then slashed both of them with it. Evil Cody and Evil Mumble span around as their flippers turned spiky and then slapped them with it. Croc and Rayman fused into Penguin Rider and then pecked both Evil Cody and Evil Mumble 5 times. Ty used his Ultimate Boomerang, slashing both of them with different elements while Kao rammed both of them into the Ice Hill. Evil Cody and Evil Mumble used Blizzard of Death, attacking them with Ice Picks and very cold snow. **

**Fox used his Blaster and blasted both Evil Mumble and Evil Cody with it while Crash blasted them with his Wumpa Bazooka. Spyro used both his Beauty of Light Sword and New Sword as he slashed both of them 100 times. Evil Mumble and Evil Cody went over to them and attacked them with a spin attack, sending their HP down into the red zone. Spyro quickly used Holy Heal before attacking both of them with his Destiny of Light Fury which blasted both of them with almost the maximum amount of Light. Draganta used his horn dive on both of them, making them yell in pain. Evil Cody and Evil Mumble tried to give them the slap of death but they quickly dodged out of the way. Sly used his cane and slashed both of them with it while Link used his arrows and shot all of them at them. Spyro and the Heroes used Eternal Friendship of Pure Light, blasting both of them with the nearly maximum amount of Light and then they were soon defeated… **

Few Moments Later…

Mumble and Cody were back to normal as they both got up.

"Uh, thanks for saving us from the darkness" said Mumble

"Yeah that was really nice of you" said Cody

"It's what we do" said Spyro

"So what are you doing back old friends?" asked Mumble

"Were looking for a Golden Key" said Sora

"Gold Key huh? I saw one right by Penguin Beach" said Cody (Decided to put a Beach:P)

"Can you take us there?" asked Sly

"Sure, come on" said Mumble as they went to Penguin Beach unaware that Lynda was watching them from a distance.

"Time for them to die after for what they did to my brother!" said Lynda as she struck lightning on the Ocean and the Deadly Seals appeared.

"Attack the fellow chosen ones!" said Lynda as the Deadly Seals obeyed and went after the Heroes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Review Big! **


	62. Chapter 62: The Deadly Seals!

**TCAVGC: Hello and Welcome to the 62nd Chapter: The Deadly Seals! Air Date: 1-19-08. I don't own anything. Please enjoy this chapter! **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

The Scene went to Spyro, Cody, Mumble, Draganta and the Heroes walking towards Penguin Beach. 

"So what's it like at Penguin Beach?" asked Sora

"It's great, we can surf, we can do almost anything there with no rules at all!" said Cody

"Sounds cool" said Crash

"Anyways, before we get there should we do a little practice dance?" asked Mumble

"Later Mumble, not that we don't want to, it's just that we need to get the Golden Keys before the Darkness swallows everything!" said Spyro

"I hear that, let's go" said Cody as they all kept going to Penguin Beach, unaware that the Deadly Seals were right behind them.

"Do you sense something?" asked Crash

"No" replied Spyro

"I don't sense anything" said Draganta

"Maybe that's your brain trying to comprehend its own stupidity" said Sora

"Shut up! Besides, my instincts are 95 percent of the time correct" said Crash

"Not really I can remember lots of times that your instincts didn't work" said Spyro

_Flashback… _

_Spyro and the Heroes were in the Haunted Mansion looking for the Golden Key with Shaggy and Scooby Doo. _

_"I sense something!" said Crash _

_"Oh great, what Crash?" said Spyro sarcastically. _

_"There is somebody behind us!" said Crash as he turned around and pounced at what he think he senses but it was just the door and he rammed right into it. _

_"Ow, my eye! And my nose!" said Crash as everybody started laughing. _

_"That is just funny man!" said Shaggy _

_"Yeah, runny!" said Scooby doing his trademark giggle _

_Next Flashback… _

_Spyro and the Heroes were at the Simpson House watching TV with Homer. _

_"Wait, I think I sense something!" said Crash _

_"What is it?" asked Spyro _

_"Yeah tell us Crash" said Sora _

_"There is somebody behind the couch!" said Crash as Homer screamed and ran outside with his arms up in the air. _

_"I'll go look" said Crash as he pounced behind the couch, only to get caught in tar and gum. _

_"So what's behind there?" said Spyro _

_"Nothing but Tar and Gum! Yuck!" said Crash _

_"What an idiot" said Sonic _

_"You just got to live with things" said Spyro _

_"He is a such an idiot, I mean is Homer no longer the reigning king?" said Sly _

_"Oh I'm definitely the King!" said Homer from the distance. _

End Flashbacks…

"Yeah well this I'm sure!" said Crash

"Fine but if there is nothing there, I'm kicking your ass!" said Spyro

"_Oh god, please make sure this sense is right, I do not want my best friend to kick my ass" thought Crash _

Spyro turned around and saw that Crash was telling the truth, Deadly Seals were head their way.

"Well you were right, get out your weapons guys, let's fight these guys!" said Spyro as they all got their weapons and got into position to fight the Deadly Seals.

**The Other Promise music on… (I'm in the mood for sad Kingdom Hearts Music) **

**Information Key: "Defeat all 20 upcoming Deadly Seals!" **

**Spyro and Crash fused into Spash the Penguin and then used Twin Fury, attacking all of the Deadly Seals with lots of deadly tornados. Draganta used his Sword and slashed all of the Deadly Seals 5 times while Sly used Silent Obliteration, sneaking behind 2 Deadly Seals and then killing them by making them fall into a endless hole. The Deadly Seals used their dead nose attack, making a huge sound that knocked all of them into a near by Ice Hill. Klonoa used Magic Tornado while Tak used Magic Kill, attacking all of the Deadly Seals with lots of different deadly magic attacks. Crash, Ty, and Kao fused into Antarctican King and then pulverized all of the Deadly Seals with his powerful flippers. The Deadly Seals went in for a chomp and they managed to do it, making their HP down to one. (Um Hello, Special Ability to keep one HP after a deadly combo or hit) Jak, Ratchet, and Fox fused into Master Penguin Commander and then blasted all of the Deadly Seals with his Ultimate Blaster. Spyro used his Fire Fury, attacking all of the Deadly Seals with very hot fire and meteors, killing at least 5. The Deadly Seals pounced at all of them except Spyro who managed to dodge out of the way, before biting them hard on the neck, making them K.O. **

**Spyro quickly used Holy Heal before using his Beauty of Light Sword and slashing all of the Deadly Seals with it. Sonic used Vortex of Light, creating a huge vortex of Light around the deadly seals making it impossible for breathe while Jak blasted a huge energy stream of Light at them. The Deadly Seals jumped up into the air before deep diving into all of them with their teeth, making their HP down to one. Sora quickly used Curaga before his Destiny Keyblade and slashing all of the Deadly Seals with it. Link used Medieval Time while Sly used Thief Slash, freezing all of the Deadly Seals in their place while both of them slashed them up to 15 seconds. The Deadly Seals went over to them and then blasted deadly dark energy rays at them. Kirby used his Rainbow Sword and slashed all of the Deadly Seals with it while Pickachu used Quick Attack on all of them. DK used Punch of Death, punching all of the Deadly Seals with the strength of King Kong while Pacman used Slide Punch, sliding underneath all of them before mega punching them into the air, killing at least 2. The Deadly Seals tried to slap them with their deadly tails but they quickly dodged out of the way. **

**Cody and Mumble teamed up and used Penguin Rumble as they charged into all of the Deadly Seals, gave them the slaps of death and then danced making lightning strike all of them. Croc and Rayman fused into Penguin Rider before pecking all of the Deadly Seals with his beak. The Deadly Seals attacked all of them with their deadly gaze, zapping them with a death ray, making their HP down to one. Spyro quickly used Holy Heal before he and Draganta deep dived into all of the Deadly Seals. Mario used Power of the Worlds, attacking the Deadly Seals with Super Hammer, Super Punches, Super Kicks, and Super Flame. The Deadly Seals tried to bite all of them but they quickly dodged the attack. Ratchet used Galaxy Power, attacking all of the Deadly Seals with the power of the Galaxy. Spyro and Crash finished the job off by rolling into a ball together and knocking all of the Deadly Seals into the wall like a dodge ball and they were soon dead. **

Few Moments Later…

"I guess you owe me an apology" said Crash to Spyro

"I don't own you squat, you still owe me because you killed my Sheep before I even got the chance to have fun with it before killing it" said Spyro

"What it was scaring me with its ugly gaze!" said Crash

"Anyways, let's keep moving!" said Draganta

"Right, let's not waste any more time!" said Spyro as they kept going forward till they got to Penguin Beach., and of course they were unaware that Lynda was watching.

"Well since that didn't work, I might as well let my staff do the work" said Lynda as she casted a spell on her staff the Staff came to life.

"Attack the chosen ones and the local ally's!" said Lynda as the Staff did its orders…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**What will happen next?! Review Big to find out! **


	63. Chapter 63: Battle at Penguin Beach

**TCAVGC: Hello and Welcome to the 63****rd**** Chapter: Battle at Penguin Beach! Air Date: 1-20-08. I don't own anything! Please enjoy another chapter of this story please! (Mm… Chicken)**

**Spyro: I'm bored, there is nothing do around your house anymore.**

**TVCAVGC: Fine, play my Simpson's Game. It's really funny that you'll laugh yourself to death. **

**Crash: I call first play! (Runs to the PS2)**

**Spyro: Oh no you don't! (Trips Crash and he falls into the Author's Playroom while he runs to the PS2)**

**TCAVGC: Hey, get out of there Crash, that's my most delicate playthings! (Gets out a Machinegun)**

**Crash: I'm going! I'm going! (Crash runs to join Spyro to play the PS2)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Scene went to Spyro, Cody, Mumble, Draganta, and the Heroes at Penguin Beach. From the looks of it, the beach was messed up, things were scattered everywhere, and the tides were bigger than ever.

"What a mess" said Spyro

"Yeah, ever since the darkness came and destroyed everything, the penguins deserted this place" said Cody

"Well anyways, let's look for that Golden Key of yours, we marked a place where the Golden Key was and we have a Treasure Map that will lead us to it" said Mumble as he pulled out the Treasure Map and then gave it to Spyro

"Okay it says, to find the Golden key you seek, your first step is to go to a surf board that broke into 5 pieces on a broken boat" said Spyro

"I see it" said Sly as he pointed to the broken boat with the 5 surfboard pieces as they went to it.

"Next step, go 5 paces toward the Penguin Statue Face and then take 5 paces west from it" said Spyro

"Do you see a face of a Penguin Statue anywhere?" asked Spyro

"I see it! It's over there!" said Draganta pointing to the Penguin Statue Face in the ground as they took 5 paces towards it and then took 5 paces west from it. Of course, they were unaware that the Staff was following right behind them.

"Last step, to find the Golden Key you must take 5 paces towards the biggest Ice Rock sitting out in the Ocean, then 10 paces toward a group of Ice Trees that form a big circle and then take 15 paces toward a Pirate Ship with its mast taken down, dig at that location!" said Spyro as they looked around for a big Ice Rock.

"There is the big Ice Rock!" said Mumble as he pointed to the 10ft Ice Rock sitting out in the ocean as they took 5 paces toward it.

"There is the group of Ice Trees that form a circle" said Sora pointing to the group of Ice Trees that formed a big circle as they took 10 paces toward it.

"Now all we need to do is to find the Ship with its mast taken down" said Spyro

"I see it! Over there!" said Crash pointing to the Pirate Ship with a Big Skull on it's face and it's mast taken down, they then took 15 seconds toward it.

"Okay, who is a good digger?" asked Spyro

"I'm good at digging so… I'll do it" said Crash as he digged as fast as he can with his flippers until he found the Golden Key.

"Got it" said Crash as he showed the Golden Key but it was soon taken away when the Staff took the Golden Key away from him with its Dark Magic Powers.

"Hey give that back!" said Spyro

The Staff didn't listen as it casted a spell which made 20 Pirate Zombies coming out of their Beach Graves.

"I guess it's time for Penguins vs. Stupid Pirate Zombies!" said Spyro as they got into position.

**The Corrupted Music on…**

**Information Key: "Defeat all 20 Pirate Zombies!" **

**Spyro and Crash fused into Spash the Penguin and then used Twin Fury, attacking all of the Pirate Zombies with lots of deadly tornados. Sonic rammed all of the Pirate Zombies into a nearby Ice Rock while Jak blasted all of them with all of the bullets of his Peace Maker. The Pirate Zombies used their swords and slashed all of them very violently. Ratchet used Galaxy Power, attacking all of the Pirate Zombies with the power of the Galaxy. Mario ate a mushroom as he turned big and then he smashed all of the Pirate Zombies with his Super Hammer while Crash blasted them with his Wumpa Bazooka. The Pirate Zombies went over to them and then breathed on them with their death breath, making their HP down t one. Draganta used his Sword and slashed all of the Pirate Zombies with it while Spyro casted a Light Spell on all of them, making 5 of them killed. Sora used Curaga before using his Destiny Keyblade and then slashed all of the Pirate zombies with 5 combos and a Guard Break finisher. The Pirate Zombies tried to kill all of them with their spirit attack but they quickly dodged out of the way. **

**Klonoa used his Wind Attack, blowing up all of the Pirate Zombies like a balloon before Tak got out his Spear and popping all of them one by one. Croc and Rayman fused into Penguin Rider and then pecked all of the Pirate Zombies on the head 10 times, making 1 killed. The Pirate Zombies got out their Death Swords, slashing all of them 5 times in the chest, making their HP down to one. Spyro quickly used Holy Heal before using his Fire Fury, burning all of the Pirate Zombies with very hot fire and meteors. Mumble and Cody used Dance of Death, dancing in a very good way and then lightning striked all of the Pirate Zombies, killing at least 2. The Pirate Zombies used Moon Attack, making the Moon shine on all of them and then they got burned to crisp, making their HP down to one. Spyro used Holy Heal again before slashing all of the Pirate Zombies with his New Sword. Jak, Ratchet, and Fox fused into Master Penguin Commander and then blasted all of the Pirate Zombies with his Ultimate Blaster, killing at least 3. The Pirate Zombies attacked all of them with their Death Swords again, making their HP down to one once again. **

**Spyro used his last Holy Heal before using his Ice Fury, sucking all of the coldness of Antarctica inside him as he blasted a huge amount of Icy Coldness and Ice Picks at the Pirate Zombies, killing at least 5 of them. Crash, Ty, and Kao fused into Antarctican King and then pulverized all of the Pirate Zombies with his strong flippers. The Pirate Zombies fought back by deep diving into them with their  
Death Swords, making their HP down to one. DK used Punch of Death, punching all of the Pirate Zombies with the strength of King Kong while Pacman used Slide Punch, sliding underneath all of them and then mega punching all of them into the air. Sly used Thief Slash while Link used Medieval Time, freezing all of the Pirate Zombies while both of them slashed them up to 15 seconds. The Pirate Zombies tried to breathe their Deadly Breath on them but they quickly dodged out of the way. Kirby used his Rainbow Sword and slashed all of the Pirate Zombies with it while Pickachu used Thunder Bolt, electrocuting all of them. Spyro and Draganta finished the job off by deep diving into all of the Pirate zombies with their swords and then they were soon dead. **

Few Moments Later…

The Staff got nervous and then started to run away with the Golden Key.

"Come on! We can't let him get the Golden Key!" said Spyro as they all chased after the Staff…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Review Big! Next time on Chapter 64: The Return of Ice King!**


	64. Chapter 64: The Return of Ice King!

**TCAVGC: Hello and Welcome to the 64****th**** Chapter: The Return of Ice King! Air Date: 1-20-08. I don't own anything. Please enjoy this chapter of the 3****rd**** Season. (Sour, Sweet, and Salty is my kind of taste) **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Scene went to Spyro, Cody, Mumble, Draganta, and the Heroes chasing after the Staff with the Golden Key.

"Get back here you stinking staff!" said Spyro

They continued to chase after it but after a few minutes it suddenly disappeared.

"Where did it go?" said Sora

They looked around for the staff but it was no where to be found but then they heard something move behind them. They turned around but they saw nothing.

"Stop fooling around Staff, we know you're around here somewhere!" said Spyro

There was no response but they did hear a high pitched laugh from somewhere.

"Show yourself!" said Draganta

As all of a sudden a hand came out from behind them and then out came the Ice King.

"Ice King!" said Spyro

Ice King laughed at them before forming a shield and an ice sword in his hands.

"Let's fight gang!"

They then got into position to fight the Ice King.

**The 13****th**** Reflection Music on…**

**35 Bars of HP this time, Information Key: "Defeat the Ice King!" **

**Spyro and Crash fused into Spash the Penguin and then slapped the Ice King in the head with his strong and sharp flippers. Klonoa used Magic Tornado while Tak used Magic Kill, attacking the Ice King with lots of deadly magic attacks from every direction. The Ice King breathed his Ice Breath on all of them, freezing them and depleting their HP by ¼. Sonic rammed the Ice King onto the ground while Jak blasted him with a huge energy stream of Light. Cody and Mumble used Slap of Death, slapping the Ice King upside the head, making ¼ of his HP depleted while Ratchet blasted him with his Ultimate Weapon. The Ice King stomped the floor and giant ice picks appeared and hit all of them really badly. Crash, Ty, and Kao fused into Antarctican King and then pulverized the Ice King with his powerful flippers. Spyro and Draganta used their swords and then deep dived into the Ice King with them. The Ice King charged at all of them and then hit them with his Shield before slashing them with his Ice Sword, making their HP down into the red zone. **

**Croc and Rayman fused into Penguin Rider and then pecked the Ice King in the chest 5 times before knocking him onto the ground. Mario used Power of the Worlds, attacking with Super Hammer, Super Kicks, Super Punches, and Super Flame on the Ice King, making him growl in pain. The Ice King fought back by blasting a Blizzard at them, making their HP down to one. Sora quickly used Curaga before using his Destiny Keyblade to do 5 combos and a finisher on the Ice King. Sly used Thief Slash while Link used Medieval Time, freezing the Ice King in his place while both of them slashed him up to 15 seconds. The Ice King coughed up some blood from the attack as he then got mad, got out his Ice Staff and blasted all of them with a Ice Spell, freezing all of them until their HP went down to one. Spyro quickly used Holy Heal before attacking the Ice King with a Light Spell, making half of his HP depleted. Ratchet used Galaxy Power, attacking the Ice King with the power of the Galaxy. The Ice King fought back by blasting sharp ice picks at all of them. **

**Spyro and Crash fused back into Spash the Penguin and then used Twin Fury, attacking the Ice King with lots of deadly Tornados. Kirby used Heaven's Winds, blowing Ice King into the Ice Hill while Pickachu used Thunder Bolt, electrocuting him greatly. The Ice King went over to them and then kicked sky high before throwing his sword at all of them, making their HP down into the red zone. Ty used his Ultimate Boomerang, slashing the Ice King with lots of different elements while Kao used Ultimate Boxing Attack, attacking the Ice King with super attacks of every boxing move. Crash used his Wumpa Bazooka and then blasted the Ice King with it. The Ice King used his Cold Hell Fury, blasting the maximum amount of ice at all of them, making their HP down to one. Spyro quickly used Holy Heal before using his Destiny of Light Fury, attacking the Ice King with almost the maximum amount of Light. Draganta used his Storm of Fire and Light Fury, attacking the Ice King with the maximum amount of fire and dreadful amount of Light. The Ice King coughed up some more blood, making him get angrier as he then got out his Dark Staff and blasted all of them with dark and ice energy. **

**Spyro and Crash rolled into a ball together and then knocked the Ice King 5 times in the head like a dodge ball. Jak used his Peace Maker and then blasted all 10 bullets at the Ice King while Mario smacked him with his hammer. The Ice King tried to ram into them with his Ice Sword but they quickly dodged out of the way. DK used Punch of Death, punching the Ice King with the strength of King Kong while Pacman used Slide Punch, sliding underneath him and then mega punched him into the air. Cody and Mumble rammed the Ice King onto the ground before making a huge tide hit him really hard. The Ice King used Cold Hell Fury, attacking all of them with the maximum amount of Light, making their HP down to one. The Heroes joined up, glowed brightly, put their weapons together and blasted nearly the maximum amount of Light at the Ice King and he melted into the ground.**

Few Moments Later…

"The Ice King is now slushy!" said Spyro

The Staff appeared and it seemed to be mad.

"Oh what are you going to do? Cry?!" said Draganta in a mocking voice,

"Yeah, are you going-a cry to your fat mama?!" said Mario

The Staff got really angry and sealed all of the exits making it impossible for them to escape.

"Well let's get ready for another fight!" said Spyro as they got into position.

**Review Big! Next time on Chapter 65: The Staff Fight! After that, Chapter 66: The Evil Cartoon Meeting. **


	65. Chapter 65: The Staff Battle!

**TCAVGC: Hello and Welcome to the 65****th**** Chapter: The Staff Battle! Air Date: 1-21-08. I don't own anything. Please enjoy this chapter. (I wonder what oatmeal tastes like)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**The Corrupted Music on…**

**36 Bars of HP this time, Information Key: "Defeat the Staff to get the 12****th**** Golden Key!"**

**Spyro and Crash rolled into a ball together and then knocked the Staff into an Ice Wall 5 times like a dodge ball. Sonic grabbed the Staff threw it up into the air before Light Dashing on it while Jak blasted a huge energy stream of Light at it. The Staff casted a Dark Magic Spell on them, making their HP down into the red zone very fast. Sora used Curaga before spamming Blizzaga on the Staff while Ratchet blasted it with his Ultimate Weapon. Klonoa used Magic Tornado while Tak used Magic Kill, attacking the Staff with lots of different deadly magic attacks from every direction. The Staff blasted Dark Orbs at each one of them but the attack barely took any damage. Croc and Rayman fused into Penguin Rider and then pecked the Staff in the head 5 times with his beak. Jak, Ratchet, and Fox fused into Master Penguin Commander and then blasted the Staff with his Ultimate Blaster. The Staff got really mad and then started to blast dark energy at all of them, making their HP down halfway. **

**Spyro and Crash fused into Spash the Penguin and then used Twin Fury, attacking the Staff with lots of deadly Tornados. DK used Punch of Death, punching the Staff with the strength of King Kong while Pacman used Slide Punch, sliding underneath the Staff before mega punching it up into the air. The Staff tried to ram into them but they quickly dodged out of the way. Draganta used his Storm of Fire and Light, blasting the Staff with the maximum amount of Fire and dreadful amount of Light. Cody and Mumble got onto a surfboard and span around 5 times, making 5 big tides come in and hit the staff really hard. The Staff blasted a Death Spell on all of them, making their HP down to one. Spyro quickly used Holy Heal before using Destiny of Light Fury, attacking the Staff with almost the maximum amount of Light. Crash used his Wumpa Bazooka and blasted the Staff with it while Mario whacked it with his Hammer. The Staff got really mad, made an Evil Snowman and it attacked all of them before disappeared. **

**Crash, Ty, and Kao fused into Antarctican King, pulverizing the Staff with his powerful flippers. Sly used Thief Slash while Link used Medieval Time, freezing the Staff in its place while both of them slashed it up to 15 seconds. The Staff captured them in a seal before blasting them with powerful darkness, making their HP down to one very quickly. Spyro used Holy Heal before fusing with Crash again into Spash the Penguin and then slashed the Staff with his strong and sharp flippers. Ratchet used Galaxy Power, attacking the Staff with the power of the Galaxy while Sonic hit the Ice Hill making a huge ice boulder hit the Staff. The Staff used HP Seal, taking away their HP till it reached one and then sealed it so they can't heal. Kirby used his Rainbow Sword and slashed the Staff in the head with it while Pickachu used Thunder Bolt, electrocuting the Staff greatly. Spyro and Draganta used their swords and then deep dived into the Staff with them. The Staff got really mad and blasted all of them except Spyro with Dark Orbs, making them K.O. **

**Spyro got mad as he used his Force Field move from before, breaking the HP seal, used Holy Heal and then used Rage Awakened of Light, attacking the staff with 1 minute of powerful raging Light. Mario used Power of the Worlds, attacking with Super Hammer, Super Punches, Super Kicks, and Super Flame on the Staff, making it yell in pain. The Staff fought back by stabbing its head into all of them. Spyro used his Ice Fury, absorbing all of Antarctica's coldness and then blasted it at the Staff and also attacking it with sharp ice picks. Ty used his Ultimate Boomerang, slashing the Staff with lots of different elements while Kao punched it with his flippers. The Staff tried to give them the instant death Spell but they quickly dodged out of the way. Spyro and the Heroes joined up, glowed brightly, joined their weapons together as they used Eternal Friendship of Pure Light Fury, attacking the Staff with the nearly maximum amount of Light at it was soon defeated.**

Few Moments Later…

The Staff yelled in pain as it turned to stone and then broke into pieces and then the Golden Key appeared. Spyro went over to it and placed it in his bag, making it 12 down and 8 to go!

"Well, that's 12 down and 8 to go, thanks Mumble and Cody for all your help" said Spyro

"No problem and plus, never mind about the dancing thing, you got work to do" said Mumble

"Well bye, we'll see you another time!" said Spyro

They waved goodbye before heading back to their Space Ship and taking off to their next destination.

**Space Ship…**

"Well, what's-a next?" asked Mario

"That would be the swamp but I rather see my pals Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck first" said Spyro

"First, we need to save them out of the darkness before we hug and all of that" said Crash

"Right, anyways, how many minutes Fox?" asked Spyro

"About 10 minutes Spyro" replied Fox

"So let me guess, do I have to turn into a Toon once we land?" asked Draganta

"Yeah, but it's fun being a Toon, you can never die but if you get hit by dip than that's a different story" said Spyro

"Seems okay" said Draganta

"Anyways, who wants some fighting?" said Spyro

"Uh no, I have a bad back" said Mario trying to lie

"I rather read some books" said Sora as the Heroes turned away and read some books or played Monopoly.

"Scardey Cats"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Review Big! Next time on Chapter 66: The Evil Toon Meeting. Later is Chapter 67: Baby Looney Tunes!**


	66. Chapter 66: The Evil Toon Meeting!

**TCAVGC: Hello and Welcome to the 66****th**** Chapter: The Evil Toon Meeting, Air Date: 1-22-08. I don't own anything! Please enjoy. (What's better? Chicken or Ham? Both are good) By the way, there going to be a reward if someone guesses what Movie is this. Spyro and the Heroes in… Kitchen of Hell... Next clue: Disney/Pixar Movie. Contains a Rat. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Space Ship…

"I got six" said Crash

"You just walked into my Marvin Gardens!" said Sora

"D'oh! How much?" asked Crash

"Well that would be about 1,200 dollars" as Crash gave him the remainder of his cash.

"I knew we shouldn't spend all our money on all 4 railroads" said Spyro

"Oh and uh the Telephone and Computer Services was a big help" said Crash

"I bought those with my Emmy Awards!" said Spyro

"Guys let's not fight okay, it's just a game" said Fox

"You're right, anyways, are we getting close to Toon Town?" asked Spyro as Sly looked out the window.

"Getting there" said Sly

"Well, I hope Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck are all right, I hope the dip if there is any didn't kill them" said Spyro

"Relax, besides they are in the control of darkness so they'll be all right once we beat their evil sides" said Sonic

"Actually, we should-a sleep first, it's 2:00 in the morning" said Mario getting out a Sprite Can from out of the Refrigerator and drinking it.

"You're right, drinking coffee isn't helping us, and we should get some sleep after we defeat Evil Bugs and Evil Daffy.

"Good thinking" said Crash

"Were here folks, get ready to land in Toon Town" said Fox as the Space Ship entered the Warp Hole that said Looney Tunes and they soon entered Toon Town.

**Spyro and the Heroes in… Cartoons of Fear…**

**Welcome to Toon Town!**

The Space Ship landed and they all got out. The Heroes now looked like more of a cartoon. They looked around, things looked worse around here the buildings with faces on them looked evil, and in fact every object was evil. Things were broken and torn.

"Sheesh everywhere we look, we see evil in everybody's faces" said Crash

"Well anyways, let's find Evil Bugs and Evil Daffy, defeat them and then they'll turn to their original selves and then we'll get our 13th Golden Key!" said Spyro

"That sums it up" said Draganta

"But where exactly are we going to find them, they could be anywhere" said Crash

"Crash, if there is one thing I know about Cartoons is that there is always a way to find Cartoon Members" said Spyro

"Like what?"

"Oh like this" said Spyro as he grabbed the corner of the Computer Screen and pulled it so that they appeared at Warner Brothers Inc.

"Impressive, yet weird" said Sora

"This is where Bugs and Daffy usually hangs out in" said Spyro

"Okay then, let's go inside" said Crash

"But the gate's locked" said Sonic

"I believe we have to press this button" said Sly as he pressed the button near the gate and a voice was heard.

"Who is it?!" said a voice

"Act evil" whispered Draganta

"Ahem uh were evil cartoon troops to patrol Warner Bros Inc." said Spyro in an evil voice.

"What's the Porky Pig Password Phrase?!" said the voice

"That's not all folks!" said Spyro in response but in an evil voice. (Opposite)

"Correct, head on in!" said the voice as the gate opened and then they all went in.

"Now all we have to do is find Evil Bugs and Evil Daffy inside and then battle them" said Spyro

"Well then, let's go in" said Draganta as they went in and then looked around.

There was a picture of Bugs and Daffy doing the original Rabbit and Duck Season Cartoon on like every single wall, it seemed clean.

"Hey, this place isn't so bad" said Crash as he accidentally tripped an alarm by stepping on a laser beam.

"Jeez Crash, don't you every look where you are going?!" yelled Spyro as all of the exits were sealed and Evil Bugs and Evil Daffy appeared.

"Looks like we have intruder's doc" said Evil Bugs to Evil Daffy

"Yes, mwahah!" said Evil Daffy with an evil chuckle.

"You know what to do, fight!" as they got into position.

**The Encounter Music on…**

**35 Bars of HP this time, Information Key: "Defeat Evil Bugs and Evil Daffy and be careful, you'll die even though you're a toon!" **

**Spyro and Crash fused into Spash the Dragoncoot and then attacked both Evil Bugs and Evil Daffy with lots of deadly tornados from Twin Fury. Klonoa used Magic Tornado while Tak used Magic Kill, attacking both of them with lots of different deadly magic attacks from every direction. Evil Bugs and Evil Daffy used Toon Blaster, attacking all of them with Toon Madness. DK used Punch of Death, growing big and strong as he punched both Evil Bugs and Evil Daffy with the strength of King Kong while Pacman used Slide Punch, sliding underneath both of them and then mega punching them into the air. Sonic rammed both of them into the air before punching them back down onto the ground. Evil Bugs and Evil Daffy got out their weapons and attacked all of them with it, making their HP down into the red zone. Sora used Curaga before using his Final Form and attacking Evil Bugs and Evil Daffy with the power of both his Keyblades. Jak turned into Dark Jak and then did a Dark Slam, attacking both of them with a powerful dark wave. Evil Bugs and Evil Daffy blasted Dark Toon Rage Bombs, blasting all of them into the ceiling. **

**Crash, Ty, and Kao fused into Australian King and then pulverized both Evil Bugs and Evil Daffy with his powerful fists. Draganta and Spyro used their Swords and then deep dived into both of them really hard. Evil Bugs and Evil Daffy got out Toon Chainsaws and then sliced every single one of them like sushi, making their HP down into the red zone. Jak, Ratchet, and Fox fused into Master Commander and then blasted both Evil Bugs and Evil Daffy with his Ultimate Blaster. Sly used Thief Slash while Link used Medieval Time, freezing both of them in their place while both of them attacked the up to 15 seconds with their weapons. Evil Bugs and Evil Daffy got out Toon Guns, and then blasted all of them with it, making their HP down to one. Spyro quickly used Holy Heal before slashing Evil Bugs and Evil Daffy with his Beauty of Light and New Sword. Croc used Tail Strike of Death, whacking both of them with the incredible strength of his tail while Rayman used Light Power, attacking both of them with Light Power. Evil Bugs and Evil Daffy tried to blast Dark Energy at all of them but they quickly dodged out of the way.**

**Draganta used Storm of Fire and Light, attacking both Evil Bugs and Evil Daffy with the maximum amount of Fire and a dreadful amount of Light. Spyro and Crash fused back into Spash the Dragoncoot and then slashed both of them with his strong and sharp claws. Evil Bugs and Evil Daffy attacked all of them with a huge amount of dip, burning them like acid as their HP went down to one. Spyro quickly used holy Heal before using Destiny of Light Fury, attacking both of them with almost the maximum amount of Light. Kirby used his Rainbow Sword and slashed both of them with it while Pickachu used Thunder Bolt, attacking both of them with electricity. Evil Bugs and Evil Daffy rammed into all of them with dark energy, sending them flying into a wall. Ty used his Ultimate Boomerang, slashing Evil Bugs and Evil Daffy with lots of different elements. Kao used Ultimate Boxing Attack, super attacks both of them with all of the Boxing Moves while Ratchet blasted them with his Ultimate Weapon. Evil Bugs and evil Daffy tried to attack tem with their toon swords but they quickly blocked the attack. **

**Spyro and Crash rolled into a ball together and then knocked both Evil Bugs and Evil Daffy onto the ground like a dodge ball. Mario used Power of the Worlds, attacking with Super Hammer, Super Punches, Super Kicks, and Super Flame on both Evil Bugs and Evil Daffy, making both of them yell in pain. Evil Bugs and Evil Daffy tried to blast them the instant dip kill but they quickly dodged out of the way. Ratchet used Galaxy Power, attacking both of them with the power of the Galaxy while Jak blasted both of them with all 10 bullets of his Peace Maker. Fox used Martial Arts, doing all of the Martial Arts moves on both of them. Evil Bugs and Evil Daffy used Toon Darkness Fury, attacking all of them with its dark evilness, making their HP down to one. Spyro and the Heroes joined up as they glowed brightly, put their weapons together and used Eternal Friendship of Pure Light, attacking all of them with the nearly maximum amount of Light and then they were soon defeated.**

Few Moments Later…

Bugs and Daffy were back to their original selves and then they got up.

"Thanks docs" said Bugs

"Yeah thanks" said Daffy

"No problem" said Spyro

"So docs, what brings you back to Toon Town?" asked Bugs

"Were looking for the golden Key, have you seen it?" asked Sora

"I believe we saw one back 15 years ago" said Bugs

"Yeah well that's in the past, in order to get the Golden Key we have to use the Time Machine" said Daffy

"We were babies back then, once we enter the Time Machine and go 15 years in the past we'll be back to our baby selves" said Bugs

"Including us?" asked Sonic

"Including you, unless you're 18 or older, then you'll just be a kid" said Bugs

"Okay, so where is the Time Machine?" asked Draganta

"Its right through this painting" said Bugs as he took of the Painting from the wall and there was a Passage way.

"Okay, let's go" as they entered the passage way…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**What will happen next?! Review Big to find out! Next up: Baby Looney Tunes! Later: Baby and Kids vs. Kid Heartless. **


End file.
